


Dream Snatcher

by sakechan4ya



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Fighting, F/M, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers with attitudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakechan4ya/pseuds/sakechan4ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One strange dream, after another have been plaguing Troy from the moment he settled into Harwood County. With the strange dreams only becoming worst after he becomes a power ranger. Why has he been constantly dreaming the Power Ranger Legendary War and battling Creepox? Tired of sleepless nights Troy decides its time that he gets to the bottom of his night terrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really intrigued by Troy Burrow's character and his past. There is much mystery and intrigue surrounding his character. I thought it would be fun to get inside Troy's head and explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from any shares from Saban's Power Ranger Franchise nor am I affiliated with Toei or any of it's affiliates.
> 
> I used elements from the 2nd PR megaforce episode "He blasted me with science." episode and tried tying that into this story. I also wanted to explore more into Troy's encounter with Creepox. That one scene in the episode really intrigued me so much so because it seems like its going to be an intrinsic part of Troy's story-line.

Troy surrendered himself to the miraculous beat of his feet against the ground. The angry pitter-patter of the soles of his shoes hitting the pavement, running was always something Troy did to released his energy, and to clear his head. It elated, his soul, when he ran he felt free…

He could feel his heart pounding to the beat of his feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded his forehead, causing his hair to cling to it as his throat ached for air. Troy stopped to take in the delicious rush of wind gusting through the air. He took a seat at a nearby bench stretching out his legs; it felt good releasing the tension that strained them. As he sat there he shut his eyes sucking in a long deep breath fighting the fatigue coursing through his body. Troy leaned back against the bench soaking in the peacefulness and serenity around him. The longer he lingered there the more his mind started drifting back to that dream. He peered into the bright morning skies recalling in his mind all the different teams of his predecessors fighting all together side by side against some common enemy. The longer he sat there the more question plagued his mind.

Was that dream a signal of events that were to happen in the near future?

If that was the case then it would the dream be considered more of a premonition?

How ironic was it that he not only had a dream/premonition of some power ranger war but he would become one himself?

He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be chosen to become about a super hero. Every kid dreams of being a super hero, but it’s a different story when you actually become one, baring the faith of the world on your shoulders while trying to remember to turn in your homework in time was certainly a lot to bear. He sighed mentally recalling the vivid dream in his mind. Troy didn’t know too much about the past power rangers, other than what he discussed with his aunt and uncle and what he had heard from others. He wondered if Master Gosei and Tensou knew anything about some Great War involving their predecessors.

Troy knew at some point if he wanted to find the questions to his questions he would have to reveal his dream to his friends and Master Gosei and Tensou. Opening up to others had always been a struggle for Troy; he wasn’t used to having such attentive and caring friends in his life. Then again he was never in one place long enough to establish long-term friendships. Troy stood to his feet, glancing down at his watch he needed to stop lollygagging around if he wanted to finish his run before school started. He flexed his feet, and continued through the narrow pathway through the park…

Troy continued running for what seemed like longer than it should have taken to get back to the parking lot but he figured it was because of the extra time spent resting that he was falling behind his regular routine…

Seeing that distinct old dead tree around the path signaled that his daily run was coming to an end. Forcing his legs to push harder he kept his sprint, anticipating the relief of having a clear head once he finished his run. Troy rounded the bend in the path and came to an abrupt halt. Troy’s breathing hitched in his throat making his already screaming lungs just about burst.

 

********

Spotting the end of the pathway Troy pushed into a sprint just as he was rounding the corner a loud, angry growling noise from some nearby trees caught his attention. A wave of curiosity washed over him as he cautiously stepped off the pathway into the depths of the nearby forests. With his heart racing he stopped dead in tracks once he spotted the source. He stood there a few feet from what looked like one of the alien Warstars that their mentors had mentioned to the team about.

“Who are you? What do you want? ”

“My name is Creepox. Remember it!” the ugly mantis alien called.

Troy took a stance. “Alright, Creepox you still haven’t told me what you’re doing here…”

“I want to see what sort of creature dares to challenge us mighty insectoids!”

“So very soft with a single stroke…you’ll be trashed!”

Troy didn’t appreciate the not so subtle jab the creature was making at humans and calling them weak. For a moment he contemplated on if he should morph and prove Creepox wrong and show him that humans aren’t weak but he remembered Master Gosei reiterating that they should not use their powers for personal gain so Troy decided in the interest of not starting something and being on time for school to skip out on this fight.

“Humans are a lot tougher than we look, but I won’t fight you just to prove it!”

“Oh, you’ll fight me…count on it!” Creepox said turning away disappearing into a whir of wind.

What the heck was that about?

What was Creepox doing lingering around the park?

What was his deal about fighting humans?

Did he have a vendetta against humans?

Those were just some of the questions that stirred inside Troy’s head. Nonetheless, Troy turned quickly back making his way back towards the pathway through the Harwood County Park…

 

* * *

“Hey G?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s your other half?” he asked closing his locker.

“Emma had a meeting with some classmates over at the Harwood Conservatory.”

He nodded. It was cool to see how environmental conscience Emma was. Troy admired her passion for the cause.

“Hey we better get going Mr. Burly’s class is about to start,” Gia said sprinting ahead…

 

********

 “Hey guys,” Troy called sliding into the desk behind Jake and Noah.

“Hey what’s up,” Jake responded glancing back at Troy.

Noah threw Troy a quick nod.

Jake leaned over in his seat peering over at Gia. “Somehow…someday she is going to be my girl…”

“In your dreams…” Noah chuckled.

“Dude…can’t a guy dream?”

Noah turned to his friend shaking his head. “Sure…but not in this case,” he jokingly jibed. 

Jake scrawled at Noah glancing back at Troy. “Hey I wonder what’s up with him?”

“With who?”

“Who do you think?!”

Noah glanced at Troy and then back at Jake. “He’s looking over his work…what is so strange about that?”

“Nothing…but there seem like there is something else going on with him…”

Noah shrugged. “Perhaps he is just reviewing his work…”

“Maybe…” Jake said turning his attention back to Gia.

She too, had her head buried inside of their science book. The sound of the school bell echoed inside the classroom. Mr. Burly stood scrawling something on the chalkboard and began passing out papers to each student. Jake sighed as soon as their teacher stepped away from his desk.

“Dude I hate pop quizzes.”

“Stop complaining…and besides you know this stuff,”

Troy didn’t care all that much for pop quizzes either but since he had time to study the material for this chapter has wasn't all that worried.

“No talking during the test, just see me if you have any questions,” Mr. Burly said propping up his lanky feet on top of his desk fiddling with a rubric cube.

Troy’s eyes gazed over the first question, he knew the answer but his mind was stalling on churning out its answer. His encounter with Creepox started clouding his thoughts as it had been all day long. Troy shook himself out the daze refocusing his attention back on their pop quiz...

“Later…” Troy whispered out loud as he passed both Noah and Jake.

Slipping his quiz into the in box he quickly headed for the door making a quick nod at Gia as he slipped outside. Troy sighed leaning against a set of lockers. Thank goodness it was not Friday but because of their blocking scheduling this was their last class of the day.

“Maybe I should go back to the park and see if I can find anything…there had to be a reason for why Creepox was sneaking around the park…”

“I’m going to go find out,” he said quickly heading down the empty hallway…

 

* * *

Over inside the main headquarters onboard the Universal Mothership Invader, Creepox along with his cohorts was discussing strategies on how to conquer planet Earth.

“Admiral Malkor?! I believe we should study these humans…and learn…their…weaknesses,” Vrak said.

“I see…” replied Admiral Malkor.

They both turned at the sound of a loud hissing. “I already did that! I tested one this morning…and he wouldn’t fight me!”

“They are WEAK…and we should begin the invasion at once and wipe all the humans!” growled Creepox.

Admiral Malkor turned to his cohorts. “You may have tested him but you did not fight him. Perhaps Vrak is right…” he said stepping away Vrak and Creepox.

“Yuffo, I have need of your scientific skills.”

Creepox and Vrak watched as Malkor summoned one of his universal insectoid monsters.

“An honor sir. How can Yuffo serve you…?” called the strange creature that looked like a bizarre metallic mash-up between a lady-bug and an unidentified flying object.

“I want you to find the humans’ weakness.”

“You’re wish is my command, master of course I will need some humans to experiment on!”

“Go…and capture them as many as you need.” Admiral Malkor commanded.

 

* * *

Spotting the old tree, Troy sprinted ahead down the familiar pathway making his way through the crowds of people casually striding through the park. He spotted the area where the confrontation between him and Creepox had taken place. Troy stopped, took in a long deep breath continuing down the pathway.

“There it is.”

He picked up the pace skirting through some people passing through. A familiar resonance echoed in his back pocket. A pang of dread hit his belly as he stopped reaching for his morpher.

“Guys…we need help! We got trouble at the beach! It’s crawling with loogies!” echoed Gia’s distressed voice.

“I’m on my way!” Troy said running full speed down the pathway.

Looks like there would be no time for Troy to investigate his run-in with Creepox his friends were in trouble and he needed to get to them as soon as possible…

 

* * *

Creepox stepped over peering at the viewing screen scowling over at the Megaforce rangers defeat of Yuffo. Just as he predicted the Megaforce rangers had defeated another one of Malkor’s insectoid monsters. Malkor growled with fury.

“Vrak, unleash your…pets!”

“My royal weapons…I will release my zombats at once!” Vrak said turning to the poisonous one-eyed creatures circling around him like a halo of glory.

“Such disgusting creatures…where did you get such filthy abominations?!” Creepox said stepping away from the nasty swarm of bats.

There weren’t a lot of things that disgusted Creepox, but the fact that those creatures were the living aspects of previous alien races they conquered sent chills down his harden spine. There was just something wrong about bringing back to life something that was once destroyed that bugged Creepox, then again there was something about Vrak that always bugged Creepox. He couldn’t put a barb on it but something strange about his cohort nonetheless he would put up with Vrak until he could find some way to become Vrak’s usurper.

“As royalty I have access to much more advanced technology,” he said petting one of his creatures.

“Their robotic and far too complicated for you to understand…Zombats go!”

Creepox watched the creatures disappear, watching them swarm Yuffo giving him a second life…

 

 

********

Creepox, Vrak and Admiral Malkor continued watching the Megaforce rangers battle Yuffo’s second life.

“Perhaps we have underestimated the powers these human possess.”

“Ah…” Vrak sighed.

“They cannot be doing this alone.”

“We must find learn whatever it is that sustain them…then we shall bend them to our will!” Malkor spewed…

 

********

 Creepox, Vrak along with Admiral Malkor watched haplessly from the mothership Yuffo dissipate into a billow of smoke and fire. Both Vrak and Creepox took a step back watching Admiral Malkor unleashed his fury on some of their equipment on the mothership.

“Gah…well that was a failed experiment! If we are to conquer this planet…” Admiral Malkor said turning to them. 

“We must get rid of those power rangers!!”

Creepox stepped away from his cohorts shaking his head. If only they had followed his plan they wouldn’t have been in this predicament. Nonetheless, Creepox rubbed his armored barbs together; although they failed to heed his plan he still made sure to carry out a little plan of his own with a little help from a distant velvet worm creature from their home planet that can not only invade but can manipulate their victims dreams. So all was not lost Creepox was hoping that human that he confronted earlier that day would experience the implements of his plan. From the knowledge Creepox was able to get on the humanoid race, that dreams were a vital source of power, and ambition and often what drove humans to fight for their goals. Creepox figured by crushing their dreams and ambitions it would bring down their morale and their will to fight. It was be only a matter of time before his plan would be set into motion…

* * *

 After their long, tedious battle everyone took refuge at Harwood town center before heading over to Ernie’s. Troy took a seat between both Emma and Gia. He glanced around all his friends, happy that they had survived another battle against the Warstars.

“I’m proud of you power rangers,” echoed a deep fatherly voice.

Troy pulled his morpher from his pocket, he and the other continued listening to the message from Master Gosei.

“Your bravery and teamwork saved the day.”

“Oh boy you guys flew!” Tensou said excitedly.

Troy and his friends all chuckled at Tensou’s usual overenthusiasm.

“Thank you Gosei,” said Troy putting away his morpher.

“So…” Jake said turning to Gia, “We made a pretty good team out there.”

“Hardcore monster buster,” he chuckled.

“You are really going to go there? I saved your bacon at least twice monster buster…” Gia jibbed turning away from Jake.

“Besides, we never should have gone alone by ourselves…we’re supposed to a team…all of us.”

Jake soaked in Gia’s words. “You’re right, it was much easier when we all worked together,” he admitted.

“We’re each pretty awesome on our own,” Emma added with glee.

“But as a team…” he said glancing between his friends, “We’re unbeatable!”

Troy though for a moment about each of friends’ words, while it was a true that they were good on their own they did function more cohesive as a team. Everyone let out a small chuckle of laughter; it was a great feeling knowing that his friends were all on the same page. Gia stood.

“I don’t know about you guys but after that battle I could go for some good old ice cream.”

“Yeah, right behind ya!” Jake agreed.

Gia shook her head trotting ahead towards the intersection.

“Hey guys wait up,” Emma called.

Noah glanced at Troy. “We better get a move on it.”

Troy nodded, slowly strolling behind his friends.

“Troy?”

“Yeah?”

“Is everything ok?”

He peered into her bright brown eyes with a puzzled expression. “Emma...everything is okay.”

She nodded with a smile trotting alongside her best friend. Troy wasn’t sure what that was all about, but it made him feel good knowing that his friends were looking out for him. The entire time while on their way over to Ernie’s Troy pondered whether or not he should tell them about his strange encounter with Creepox. 


	2. Run, Megared, Run

Fighting the pain coursing through his body he stood to his feet trying to figure out what happened and how he ended up face down on the ground. Troy leaned his body up against the craggy cave wall. He glanced around the dimly lit cave trying to figure out he ended up there. He pondered on what he should do next, he had no idea how ended up in this predicament. The last thing he could recall was running from some loogies with the rest of the Megaforce rangers inside this cave and then everything went blank from there.

“Maybe I can try reaching them with my millennium morpher,” he said grabbing the large embossed tiki-head from his back pocket.

“Guys, can you hear me? Jake, Gia, Emma, Noah? Guys?!” 

A wave of static from his millennium morpher echoed through the vicinity. Troy let out a long sigh. “This was no use,” he said placing his morpher back into his pocket. 

“I don’t know what happened or why I can’t reach anyone but the longer I stand here doing nothing…” he said with a shudder. Troy cautiously stepped away from the wall walking forward through the cave pathway.

“Troy where are you?” a faint female voice called out.

He stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned around and saw nothing as he squinted trying to find the source of the voice. “Hello? Is someone there?” he called out. He stood still wanting for some type of response. Lingering there alone in the darkness Troy’s labored breathing was the only source of sound that filled the air. He clutched his jacket closer to his body as a sudden chill sent shivers through his body.

“I don’t who that was but I’m _not_ sticking around to find out,” he said continuing through the dim cave…

* * *

 As he continued through the darkness a loud crash behind him immediately caught his attention. He stopped dead in his tracks, sucked in a deep breath slowly turning around.

“Is someone there?!”

He peered down the dim-lit pathway behind him. He raised his fists to his chest preparing for whomever or whatever caused of the crash.

“Guys…are you there?” he called out into the darkness.

“Hello!”

“Please help us!”

He immediately turned his attention back to the pathway ahead.

_“There’s her voice again…I don’t know what to do, should I go back to search for them? Or should I continue forward?”_

Troy stood there weighing the options back and forth inside his mind.

“I know I saw one of those cursive rangers go this way!”

Troy peered at the pathway behind immediately recognizing the thin, raspy voice.

“Creepox! He must have followed us here! But how could they have found out?!”

He sighed. This was the last thing he needed was to run into one of Admiral Malkor’s Warstar aliens on their mission.

“I better get out of here!” Troy whispered loudly as he heard their footsteps closing in on him…

 

********

He let out a deep sigh leaning back against the rocky wall. Troy had lost track of how long and far he ran, he stopped to catch his breath.

He wearily peered down the pathway shaking his head. 

“Where does this path end? Where are my comrades?”

“I just want to get out of this place!”

“There!”

“Look, what we found here!”

“Creepox!” Troy called throwing his fists up feeling the adrenaline starting to course through his body. 

“Looks like today is my lucky day!” Creepox cried pointing a metallic claw at Troy.

He started backing away from the imminent danger ahead of him; he slowly reaching for his millennium morpher.

“I forgot I can’t morph in this cave…” he whispered as he suddenly remembered that this cave neutralizes their powers so he would be unable to morph into the Mega red ranger.

With this unfortunate turn of events, Troy decided that the best course of action would be for him to just run.

“LOOGIES GET HIM!”

Troy briefly glanced behind and saw a number of the Warstar alien’s foot soldiers trailing closely behind him. A loud shot rang out behind him. The shots echoed deep inside his head, ignoring the wringing inside his head Troy continued running as fast as he could through the dim cave. As he continued running for his life, a series of loud shots continued echoing closely behind him.

“GET THAT BOY NOW!”

More shots rang out behind him as he came to a fork in the cave. He stopped dead in his tracks, glancing behind him. 

“Which way should I go!”

“Get him!”

Troy quickly descended down the left pathway, running into darkness with the only sources of light were from the shots fired by the loogies. While running through the pathway he spotted a peek of light.

“Yes, the entrance...I found it!” he called out excitedly.

“Ahhhhhh!” he cried gripping the charred sleeve of his left arm.

One of the loogies managed to get him with their lasers. Despite the pain coursing through his arm, he continued running ahead. Just as Troy reached the mouth of the cave, he felt himself being lifted high into the air.

“Ohhhhhhh!” he shouted as he came crashing into the ground.

Troy slowly sat up trying to regain his composure. 

“What the heck was that?!” he said feeling rattling of the ground beneath him.

His eyes made contact with a pair of ugly metallic feet. He slowly looked up seeing Creepox towering over him. Troy gripped his injured arm peering intensely at the Warstar Alien. 

“I got you now Mega red!”

He slowly glanced to his left and then to his right and saw a large swarm of loogies surrounding him. He sucked in a deep breath, jumping to his feet.

“We’ll see about that!” Troy called.

“GET HIM!”

Immediately on Creepox’s command the loogies surrounded him starting their assaults on Troy. He took a stance and began his offense on the foot soldiers…

* * *

He jumped high into the air, delivering a swift round-house to the last loogies. The soldier fell to the ground disappearing in a whirl of smoke and electrical circuitry.

“Is that all you got?!” Troy sneered.

Creepox let out a small chuckle.

“Now it’s my turn to destroy you like I did all your friends!”

“What…have you done to my comrades?!” Troy demanded.

“Defeat me and find out…meteor bullets!” Creepox shouted.

Various shots of fire rang out all echoing around Troy. A bellow of smoke and dust and debris clouded his vision. He stepped though the smoke peering intensely at Creepox.

“You’re going to pay for that!” Troy called reaching for his millennium morpher. 

“Bring it on!” Creepox retorted.

“ **IT”S MORPHIN TIME** … **GO, GO MEGAFORCE**!” Troy shouted with vigor running towards Creepox.

A beam of light from the skies rushed towards Troy wrapping around every part of body transforming him into the Mega red ranger. 

“Summon battle gear!” 

“You’re going down Creepox!” Troy shouted running at the mantis alien wielding his dragon sword.

 

********

“Hiyahhhhhhhhh!” Troy cried striking Creepox with his dragon sword.

“Hahahaha!” Creepox snorted blocking his attack with one of the sharp barbs.

“Admiral Malkor shall reward me greatly for bringing in your head!”

“We’ll see about that?!” Troy said stepping back raising his sword high in the air.

Just as Troy was getting gearing up to strike Creepox, he felt himself being lifted up into the air.

“Hey…what the heck is going on?!”

“Hahahaha!” Creepox cried hysterically.

Troy glanced over and saw the mantis waving a winged arm at him. The air around Troy grew shallower as he was being involuntarily lifted high into the air. He started kicking and swinging his arms out into the air. Suddenly Troy found himself engulfed by darkness. Troy felt his heart beating heavily inside his chest as he continued being sucked into the dark void. Before Troy could figure out what was going he felt himself plummeting down the air. He landed with a thud on a steep hill; the momentum sent him rolling down the hill landing at the hill's base near a grassy knoll. 

“Oh…” Troy grumbled.

He felt extremely light-headed and dizzy. He tried standing to his feet, but they buckled underneath him causing him to collapse. Troy lied unmorphed against the grass knoll, trying to fight unconsciousness, with numbness rolling over his body he let out a long sigh, slipping off into dark unconsciousness…

* * *

“Not again?!” Troy called out in the darkness.

He rolled over turning on the small light next to his bed. He sat up leaning his body against the headboard. Troy sucked in a long deep breath. “Why is it so hot in here?” he called pulling his wife beater away from his drenched body.

“First I start having dreams about some power ranger legendary war…and now I’m having dreams about Creepox and the Warstars…” he shuddered.

He sighed. “What does all this mean? And why do I keep having these weird dreams?”

“I don’t know but I better get on back to bed I have school in a few hours…” he said glancing over at the digital clock next the small lamp.

He shut off the light laying back against his pillow. Troy shut his eyes trying to sink back into sleep but the longer he laid there the more questioned filled his mind…


	3. Wake up sleepy-head

“Hey…you awake?”

“Oh…of course?” Troy said turning to Gia nodding his head.

“Okay…you just seem a little out of it,” she said shutting her locker.

Troy rubbed his bleary eyes. Gia was quite prospective it was something that Troy learned quickly about her.

“G, I’m fine…really I am…”

Truth be told, he didn’t get much sleep after this latest nightmare, and he was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open. On his way to school he thought about sharing his night terrors with his friends but for some reason Troy didn’t feel that this was the right moment to tell her about his dream. She stood there arms crossed, squinting her bright blue eyes at him. He could tell that she could see right through his deception. He glanced down at his watch.

“We better get going algebra class is about to start,” he said trying to change the subject.

She shifted her yellow backpack on her shoulder sprinting ahead of Troy vehemently shaking her head.

Troy sighed quickly following her lead…

 

 

 

********

“Hey girl!” the bubbly brunette called.

“Hey Emma!” Gia said taking a seat at the empty desk next to her.

“Hey look there she is!” Jake whispered out loud.

He leaned forward in his desk staring at his fellow classmate/teammate. He watched her whip her long blonde locks behind her as she leaned in closer to talk to her best friend. He felt his heart skip a beat with each and every moment he spent beaming at her.

“Hey Emma,” Troy said as he passed her and Gia.

He glanced over at his friend Jake, wondering why he was leaned over with a goofy smirk on his face.

“Hey…what’s the deal with him?” Troy asked sliding into the desk in front of Noah.

“Take a wild guess,” he said shaking his head.

Troy glanced between Noah and Jake and then back at Jake, shrugging his shoulders.

“Dude, isn’t it obvious? It’s Gia…”

“What about her?”

Noah sighed, “He has what I would call an unhealthy crush on her.” 

Troy chuckled, “I see…”

He leaned back in his desk. He really hadn’t taken much notice of Jake’s obvious crush on their teammate. He hadn’t really had much time to take in much of anything. He had barely moved into town a month ago, spent his first day of school learning that he had been chosen to become a power ranger and fighting off some crazy alien Warstars. Since then, his life has been filled with school, homework all the wild trying to save the world. Troy shrugged, reaching over pulling out his algebra book. He didn’t get the chance to finish all his homework because of the recurring night terrors that had plagued and kept him up for several nights…

* * *

“Gia?”

“Yes?”

"Will you come write down your answer to the question on the blackboard please?”

"Sure thing Mrs. Crawford.”

She stood making her way pass the short, older dark-haired lady over to the blackboard.

“In this problem _4y 2 – 8 we need to find a common factor within this equation. _4 is a common factor of both terms, so pull it out and write each term as a product of factors,” she said glancing back at the class, and circling the number.

“Now we have **_4_** _y 2 \- **(4)** 2_ after we factor out the 4 from both the 4 and the 8. We need to use what is called the using the distributive law of multiplication, which says that _a (b + c) = ab + ac_. We end up with **_4(y 2 \- 2)_** as the final solution,” she said turning to Mrs. Crawford.

“Very good Gia!” Mrs. Crawford said with glee.

She flashed her bright smile making her way back over to her desk.

“Wow…so smart and beautiful!” Jake said leaning forward with a big grin.

Troy shook his head rubbing his eyes. He was shocked by what he saw on the blackboard. “Man, I must have dozed off…” he whispered. He sighed “I really need to keep myself awake,” he said with a yawn and grabbing his pencil jotting down the example on the board.

“I certainly hope everyone understands this as well as Gia does,” the teacher crackled.

“Anyhow, everyone please turn to continue the factoring expressions in chapter 4.” Mrs. Crawford said taking a seat at her desk…

 

 

 

 

********

A loud ringing echoed inside of Troy’s ears stirring him out his thoughts.

“Great lunch time!” Noah called standing to his feet.

Everyone in class started rustling and shuffling their things quickly heading out class.

“Hey guys are you heading over to the cafeteria?” Emma called stepping over to Noah, Jake and Troy.

“Most certainly,” Noah said.

“Yeah, is Gia going too?”

Emma glanced over at her best friend. “Yeah, why?”

Jake’s face turned bright red. “Just asking…” he said turning away.

Emma shrugged sprinting back over to Gia, standing near the entrance.

“C’mon Troy,” Jake said gesturing at him.

He nodded grabbing his backpack. They all stepped outside of their class making their way through the crowed hallway towards the cafeteria.

“Mmmph, I wonder what great food that we’re having today?” Gia said with a sarcastic tone.

“Who knows I’ll probably just get my usual,” Emma said shifting her pink backpack over her shoulders.

A thought popped into Troy’s head. He had forgotten that today was Monday, Wednesday, Friday block schedule, and that he had history right after lunch.

“Guys,” he called.

“What is it Troy?” Gia asked.

“Something wrong?” Noah asked.

“I forgot I have history class right after lunch…so I’m going grab my book and meet you inside.”

“We don’t mind waiting for you,” Emma said glancing between Gia, Jake and Noah.

Troy watched his friends eagerly nodding in agreement. He smiled, it was great having such caring and attentive friends, something he hadn’t really experienced before in his life and despite their gracious gesture he didn’t want them to miss any of their lunch on his account.

“Guys, it’s cool, I’ll meet you there.”

“Alright…we’ll save a seat for you!” Emma chuckled.

“Thanks.”

He watched his four friends till they disappeared around the corner. Troy quickly made his way back down the long hallway. He spotted his locker, quickly turning the lock pulling it up. He rustled through some of the papers and books inside looking for his American History textbook.

“There it is,” he called opening up his backpack.

“Ugh!” Troy called as his body collided with the wall of lockers behind him.

A fit of manly laughter caught his attention.

“Hey watch where I’m going!”

Troy peered intensely at his tall burly attacker. A wave of shock and angry filled Troy’s body and mind, he bawled up his fists. His attacker and the other person with him turned back to Troy. He could feel the intensity rising between the three of them as he peered into his dark beady eyes. The burly attacker and his equally brute cohort glanced at one another snickering. The attacker pulled his red and black varsity jacket closer to his body shaking his head.

“Manny, let’s go…this punk ain’t about nothing…”

“I know right…” he snorted with laughter.

The two guys stride down the long hallway disappearing into the cafeteria. Troy fighting the anger inside of him, picked up his textbook, placed inside his backpack, slamming his locker shut…

* * *

“Thanks,” Troy said making his way through the noisy, crowded school cafeteria.

A sea of unfamiliar faces and voices filled his head as he glanced around for his friends.

“Troy!”

He turned towards the familiar female voice.

“We’re sitting over here,” Emma said leading him over to one of the long white tables in the corner of the small cafeteria.

“Hey Troy what did you get?” Gia asked.

“I think some chicken soup,” he said sliding beside Jake.

“I think I got that too…” Gia said lifting the small soup bowl to her nose. “Ugh…” she said placing it back on her lunch tray.

“The sandwich isn’t too bad today…doesn’t seem stale at all,” Emma said taking a small bite of turkey and rye sandwich.

Gia leaned closer to her peering at her brown paper lunch bag. “Maybe I should have gotten that too,” she said sighing.

Troy took a small sip of the chicken soup; he needed something to cool his ailing nerves. “It’s not too bad…” Troy said savoring the slight after taste.

Everyone turned to Troy chuckling.

He peered up at his friends. “What’s so funny?” he asked puzzled.

He shrugged continued eating his food.

“This lasagna isn’t half bad,” Jake said shoveling a spoonful into his mouth.

Emma and Gia both glanced at one another. 

“Done!” Jake called pushing the empty tray away and rubbing his full belly.

“Wow…” Gia said shaking her head.

“You can say that again,” Emma chimed.

“Was it that good?” Troy asked.

He had barely gotten though half of his soup and Jake had single-handedly finished his entire tray of food.

“What are going to do about Jake and his voracious appetite,” Noah said with laughter as he wrapped an arm around his best friend.

Troy glanced at Gia and Emma who were both entangled in a fit of girlish laughter. A small smile slipped across his youthful face. The anger he felt before seemed had diffused and he felt like he could finally enjoy his lunch and the company of his friends…

 

 

 

********

“I think I just lost my appetite…” Gia said dropping her spoon.

“Same here,” Emma said.

“What is it?” Troy called glancing at the two of them.

Before they could answer a loud slam rattled their table. He glanced down at the pair of large hands in front of his table. He glanced up shocked by the person standing beside him.

“Manny, what do you want?” Gia sneered with her arms crossed.

“Hey Gia…Emma!” he said winking at both the girls.

“Ugh…” Emma said holding out her hand.

“Man what do you want?” Jake asked scowling at Manny.

“Shut your face geek!”

“Can we help you with something?” Gia asked.

“Why don’t you pretty ladies come over and sit some real men,” he said leaning closer to their table.

“Pass!” Gia said rolling her eyes.

“No thanks,” Emma replied.

“Yeah, man you can step off now,” Jake called.

“Was I talking to you…freak!”

“What’s it too you?” Jake said slowly standing to his feet.

“Hey,” Noah said grabbing his arm.

“Hey you should listen to nerdy-boy!” Manny quipped with laughter.

Noah turned away shaking his head. Troy surprised at how calm and collected all his friends were around this menace.

“Hey pretty boy?!”

“Hey I’m talking to you!” Manny said waving a finger in Troy’s face.

Troy glanced at Manny and then back at his friends, if there was one thing he learned was that despite his anger, ignoring someone was the best way to get them to go away.

“Hey!” he called again.

Troy sighed and continued eating his soup. He felt a sharp pain shot through his shoulders.

“Dude, leave him alone!” Jake called.

“Jake it’s cool,” Troy said as calmly as he could.

“Oh…so pretty boy here thinks he can ignore me huh!”

It seemed like everything happened in slow motion, as Troy jumped up from the table reacting to the hot soup and the rest of the contents from his lunch that had spilled upon him.

“What’s the big idea?!” Troy called stepping away from the table wiping away the spilled soup from his clothes.

Manny busted out in a roar of laughter.

“Manny, you jerk!” Gia said handing Troy some napkins.

Emma stood up shaking her head handing Troy some of her napkins.

“You think you can come in this school, and have at the two hottest girls in this school and think I won’t say anything…well you got it wrong pretty boy!” Manny cried shoving Troy.

He lost his balance stumbling to the ground, Gia, Emma, Jake and Noah quickly ran to his aid. A wave of silence filled the cafeteria, Troy felt all eyes on him, and he quickly scrambled back to his feet.

“Guys…I think I’m going to head out now,” he said grabbing his backpack sprinting towards the exit.

“Hey don’t let it hit you on the way out…” Manny called after him.

“Troy come back!” he heard Emma call.

Troy broke through the doors shut his eyes leaning against the cafeteria door. He had never experienced something so humiliating and embarrassing before in his entire life. He couldn’t believe that someone could do such a thing to someone that they didn’t even know. Troy couldn’t understand why Manny had such a vendetta against him. As far as he knew, he and Manny never meant prior to him moving here and coming to this school. Feeling anxious overwhelmed Troy quickly headed over towards the bathrooms.

“I still have about 10 minutes before class starts. I should be able to get rid of most of this.”

He headed down the empty hallway towards his history disappearing inside the bathroom.

 


	4. Ernie’s Brain Freeze

“That was so not cool what Manny did to Troy today!” Gia said stepping inside their frozen-yogurt shop.

“Yeah, seriously,” Emma said shaking her head.

“Speaking of Troy where did he disappear too? I didn’t see him again after lunch.” Emma asked taking a seat at one of the empty plastic tables.

“Noah and Jake said that they saw him after his history class,” Gia said sliding in the seat next to her.

Emma nodded. “I hope he’s okay.”

“They said he was doing alright and that they would join us here a little later.”

Emma brown eyes lit up with joy. “Cool,” she said reaching for her backpack.

She took out her SLR pointing it in Gia’s direction.

“No pictures, please,” she called holding out a hand.

“Oh c’mon the camera loves you,” Emma said clicking the shutter.

Gia glanced over staring straight into the lens.

“That’s more like it,” she called snapping another shot.

“Girl, give it a rest we got work to do,” Gia said with laughter. Emma smiled placing her camera back inside of her backpack, and replacing it with one of their textbooks…

 

 

 

 

********

“Hey girls!”

“Kristal!” Gia said with a bright smile.

“Hey girl how’s it going?” Emma asked turning her attention over to their friend.

“I’m doing great! I bought you ladies a little something.”

“What is it?” Gia asked eagerly.

“One strawberry and banana smoothie and one low-fat cherry berry cone with sprinkles,”

“Wow…thanks!” Emma called taking her cone. 

“Mmmph so good,” she said with delight.

“Thanks a lot!”

“It’s all good, girls,” Kristal said sliding into the seat across from them.

“Yum,” Gia called savoring her sweet treat.

“Hey so what have you ladies been up too?”

Emma and Gia both glanced at one another with a sly grins.

“Oh girl you know the usual,” said Gia.

“Yeah, nothing new here. Same old, same old.”

“I see,” Kristal replied.

“How about you, what’s been going on with you?” Gia asked.

“Besides working here not much…well I did start taking a class at the community college.”

“You mean one of those dual-credit courses?”

Kristal turned her attention over to Emma. “Yeah, those classes.”

“Cool, I’m hoping I will be able to take some next year myself.”

“It’s a lot of fun, I love the class, and not to mention seeing all the really cute college guys,” Kristal snickered.

“Oh have you meant any of those cute college boys?” Gia asked leaning in closer.

“Sadly no…”

“Why not?” Emma asked curiously.

“I don’t know maybe they can tell that I’m still in high school or something…”

“Oh girl that’s can’t be it…” Gia said.

“Yeah, I think that they are just intimidated by your beauty and brains,” Emma said with a wink.

“You know I was thinking the very same thing,” Kristal said running her fingers through her thick curly hair.

“Haha, just kidding,” she cried with laughter.

Gia and Emma both joined in the silly banter.

“Hey speaking of cute guys…have you guys seen that new guy Troy Burrows? He's so hot!” Kristal gushed. 

“Oh yeah we’ve meant Troy,” Emma answered.

“You have?!” Kristal asked excitedly.

“Yeah, we have some classes together,” Gia added.

“Seriously?!”

Emma and Gia both nodded.

“Wow, I can’t believe you guys actually know him,” Kristal called with excitement.

“He’s really cool guy,” Gia said.

“Is he really?”

“Yeah, really cool and down to earth shy guy,” Emma said.

“Would you like to meet him?” Gia asked with a sly grin.

It was as if she said the magic words.

“What?! You guys can introduce me to him?!”

“Yeah, he’s supposed to be stopping by with Noah and Jake any minute now,” Emma said glancing over at her watch.

“Oh my goodness that would be so awesome!” Kristal said her dark eyes flashing with delight.

“Of course girl no problem,” Gia laughed.

“Wow,  you ladies are the best.”

“Oh…don’t we know,” Gia jokingly jibbed leaning next to Emma.

Emma shook her head snickering.

“Ladies, I gotta get back to work,” she said gesturing over at Ernie peering over at them behind the counter.

“They should be here soon,” Gia said.

“Awesome…see you guys in a little bit,” Kristal called striding back over towards Ernie.

“That Kristal is something else,” Gia said with laughter.

“Right,” Emma said, “We should get back to work.”

Gia nodded turning her attention back over to their schoolwork…

 

 

 

 

********

“Hey ladies!” called a familiar voice.

Gia and Emma both turned their attention behind them.

“Hey guys,” Emma called in usual sweet tone.

“Have a seat,” Gia offered.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Jake said sliding into the seat peering at Gia.

“Hey do you mind?”

“What is it?” Jake asked.

“We would like to sit down too,” Noah said with annoyance.

“Oh right…” he said sliding over.

Troy shook his head sliding inside the booth besides Noah.

The familiar smell of sweet, freshly churned yogurt filled his senses. He glanced around the brightly lit shop, taking notice of the passerby’s and the people gathered around inside.

“Troy I’m really sorry about what happened to you earlier,” Emma said leaning over towards him.

“Emma, what are you apologizing for? None of that wasn't any of your fault…”

She sighed leaning back against her seat. Gia’s pensive look told that she was feeling the exact same way as her best friend.

“Ladies, I’m fine, it’s said and done and I’m over it now,” he said placing his backpack next to him.

“We’re glad you’re ok,” Gia said with a smile brushing her hand across his.

He smiled; it made him feel good knowing how much they cared.

“That Manny is a good for nothing, pompous jerk!” Jake called shaking his head.

“Why, don’t you tell us how you really feel about him Jake,” Noah jokingly jibbed.

“Dude, I can’t stand him…guys like him just get under my skin.”

“There is no reason for someone to act like that,” Emma said taking a sip of yogurt.

Gia nodded.

“I wish I could just smash him with the power of my snake-bite strike!” Jake cried pounding his fist together.

Troy and the others chuckled at their friend’s overly eager reaction.

“Jake, I don’t care for the guy either but I wouldn't take it that far…” Noah said.

“Yeah, he’s so not worth it,” Gia said.

“Yeah so not worth the effort.”

Troy nodded he couldn't agree more with his friends. Becoming a power ranger granted them extraordinary strength and abilities, and it would be easy for them to confront and take on anyone that offended them. But, Master Gosei explained them that the number #1 rule besides not revealing their identities to the public was that they were never use their powers for personal gain. As eager and excited Jake had been to use his mega powers it was better saved for their war against Admiral Malkor and his evil Warstar armies.

“Hey guys.”

“Troy?”

“Troy?!”

“Yeah?” he called looking up startled.

“Kristal this is our friend Troy,” Gia said turning to her.

“Troy…Kristal,” she called handing out greetings.

"Hello, she called meekly extending out a hand.

“Hello,” he called gripping her hand.

Troy glanced up and at the petite dark-skinned girl taking her insatiable curves and thick curly hair. He peered into her dark eyes, flashing perfect, pearly white smile, and he returned her smile with one of his own. Troy felt what seem like a slight pang in the pit of his belly.

“Can, I get you guys anything?” she asked adjusting the white apron around her neck.

“I’ll just have the usual,” Jake said.

“Same here,” Noah chimed.

“I’ll just take water…”

“Cool, two cones and water coming right up,” Kristal said sashaying back over towards the counter.

“Hey?” Gia whispered.

“What is it?” Emma asked.

She nodded over at Troy. The two girls started snickered.

“Look at that he can’t even take his eyes off her,” Emma said.

“Right…” Gia called.

Troy’s attention was completely fixated over at Kristal.

The girls started snickering a little louder.

“Hey…what’s so funny?” Jake asked looking up from his textbook.

“Did we miss something?” Noah asked.

Emma and Gia glanced at one another shaking their heads.

 

********

“Here you guys go, two cones,” she said handing one of each to Jake and Noah.

“Sweet…precisely what I needed,” Noah called excitedly.

“Thanks!”

“No problem.”

“Here you go, Troy.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she said leaning closer to Troy.

He didn't know whether or not it was the scent of the shop but an intoxicating sweet started filling his senses. It was a very calming and relaxing to his mind.

“If you guys need anything just let me know…”

“Here you go…” Troy called pulling out his wallet.

“No, it’s cool, all this is on me.”

“Kris, are you sure?” Jake asked surprised.

She nodded. “You guys are my friends and your regulars here so it’s all good,” she said.

“Appreciate it!” Troy said.

“No problem,” she said brushing her hand across his broad shoulders.

Troy felt a small tingle down his spine. She turned away disappearing behind the counter.

“Dude, what was that all about?” Jake asked glancing around the table.

Noah shrugged turning his attention back over to his schoolwork.

Troy peered down at his work, his eyes glazing over the words. He found that he couldn't focus on his work. He tried to shake himself out this daze. Troy hadn't really experienced anything like what he just felt before, the feeling almost scared him. It was something that he felt deep inside, a feeling that he hadn't felt since his parents had passed away those many years ago.

He leaned back against the chair reeling in his own tangled thoughts, could have found someone that would possibility fill the emptiness inside his heart?

Troy shook his head that was being way too pretentious, they just meant, how could someone just meant help fill the void inside him?

There are many people out there that believe in that love-at-first sight stuff. Troy sighed he was only 16 years old what the heck would he know about love? Troy sighed; he didn't know what to take from the encounter so he decided the best course of action would be to concentrate on his schoolwork. He had enough on his plate, with his schoolwork, trying to dissect his night terrors, on top of being a secret spandex-suited super hero, whose mission was to save the world from alien invaders; the last thing he needed to worry about is falling in love. On that note, Troy grabbed his backpack, pulling out his history book turning to one of the bookmarked pages.


	5. Where art thou Troy?

“You can take a seat if you like,”

“Huh?”

“There is no need to stand there young man…”

“Thanks…I’m fine,” Troy called shifting his backpack over his shoulders.

An involuntarily yawn escaped his throat, once again the same night terror of him fighting Creepox had kept him most of the night. Troy leaned against the stark white wall, peering over at the grey-haired secretary behind the desk. She was speaking to someone over the phone. He glanced around the small office, watching teachers, students and others move back and forth around the office. Troy never cared for school offices; he had been shuffled around some many of them throughout his life that he had grown tired of them. He sighed leaning against the stark wall. He wondered what the counselor wanted to tell him, he had been called to the counselor’s office after his 2nd period class. He was hoping that they wouldn’t tell him something that he had fallen behind in his school work and that he would have to take some freshmen level classes or something.

“Troy Burrows?” 

“Inside my office please,” called a thin nasally voice.

Troy sucked in a deep breath following the older dark-haired woman inside her office. “Have a seat please,” she said shutting the door behind him.

He did as he was told taking a seat at the foot of her cramped desk. She maneuvered over towards her chair, taking a seat at the desk. She clasped her hands together peering at Troy’s through her thick black glasses. Troy leaned back in his chair, chewing his bottom-lip as a pang of nervous shot through his body.

“Good morning young man. I’m Dr. Mary Edwards the school counselor.”

“Nice to meet you Dr. Edwards.”

“I’m sure you are wondering why you have been called to my office.”

A small but sarcastic chuckle escaped from his lips. Of course he was wondering why he had been called into her office, there wasn’t anything he could think of that, besides the incident that occurred in the cafeteria yesterday with Manny. Troy was hoping that she didn’t want to talk to him about that, and give him a lecture about confronting school bullies.

“I started going over some of your school records from the previous high schools that you attended…”

“You have?” he asked leaning forward.

“Yes, Troy and in fact I notice notices of some of your grades…”

“Okay…”

“I was impressed that you have been able to keep up such excellent grades.”

A wave of relief waved over Troy.

“Thanks…school is very important to me. I enjoy going to class and learning.”

“That’s certainly refreshing to hear,” Dr. Edwards laughed.

“I have bought you here, to discuss moving you into some junior level classes,” she said peering at Troy.

“Move me into other classes?”

“Not just any classes, some advanced junior classes.”

He opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped from it. Troy was taken aback about sudden onset of news she presented. “That’s awesome but what classes are you thinking about placing me in?”

“According to your records some of your best grades were in, History, English, and Mathematics, so I was thinking about placing you in some of the junior level World History, English Literature and Calculus 1 classes,” she said turning her attention over to her computer screen.

“Okay…so what would that mean for my other classes?”

“In order for you to take some of these classes, your schedule would need a bit of reshuffling. Most of our junior-level classes don’t operate on the block-scheduling system, so we would need to place you in some other classes to accommodate your new classes.”

Troy leaned back in his chair taking in the information. As he was processing the thoughts of being in junior level classes, he started thinking about Gia, Emma, Noah and Jake and that if he changed his schedule that he probably would no longer share any classes with them. Troy didn’t want that, he thoroughly enjoyed the classes and the time he shared with his friends. But at the same time this did seem like a great opportunity, he felt like he was a crossroads.

Dr. Edwards turned her attention over to Troy.

“Troy I have a feeling that aren’t too sure what to make of all this…am I correct?”

Troy nodded. “I really like the classes I have now and being in class with my friends…”

“I tell you what since we are already into the 4th week of classes and this is something that I should have taken notice of sooner, why not try out one of the classes just to get a taste of what the junior-level classes are like.”

“That sounds good.”

“Let’s see…” she said turning back to her computer.

“Let’s find a class that won’t conflict with your current class schedule…”

Troy eagerly leaned forward peering intensely at the counselor, he was happy that they had come to a compromise.

“Ah!”

“Did you find something?”

“Indeed I did…” she called with delight.

“Awesome!”

“The English Literature class is offered at the exact same time as your current English class. What would do is just swap you out of your current class, and enroll you into the English Lit class.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Great, all I need to do is for you to sign this form…” she said handing Troy a small piece of paper and a pen. “We shall make this a dun-deal.”

Troy smiled handing her back the paper.

“Great! You can go English Lit class starting today.” Troy nodded with a smile.

“Thank you for your time Troy,” she said standing to her feet.

“I think you will enjoy Dr. Le’s English class she is very energetic and fun-loving professor. I told her about you so I believe she will be expecting you in class today.”

“Awesome, thanks so much Dr. Edwards,” Troy said gripping her hand.

He turned making his way out her office, through the maze of people and desks out of the counselor’s office.

A feeling of relief spread over Troy, as he trotted happily through the crowded hallways…

* * *

 “Hey you seem more happy than usual,”

He shut his locker peering at the familiar faces.

“Hey G…”

“What’s up with you?” Emma called turning him and Gia.

“I was called into the counselor’s office this morning…”

“And?” Gia said.

“What happened?”

“She told me that since I had some decent grades that he wanted to place me in some junior-level classes.”

“No, way!” Emma cried.

"Troy that’s great.”

“But…the problem was that those classes would conflict with my current classes so we decided that I would try out the Dr. Le’s English Lit class.”

Emma and Gia both turned to one another smiling and giggling. Troy peered at the both, wondering what was secretly going on between the two best friends.

“What…is there something I should know this class or the teacher?”

“No…” Emma started.

“We heard some really great things about her class that’s all,” Gia said with a slight snicker.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows at them, something told him that something else was going on but he didn’t see the need to inquire into it. He shrugged, “Okay…girls if you say so…”

“Troy we definitely think that you will enjoy that class, that’s all,” Emma said wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders.

“Right…” he called stepping away from the lockers…

 

 

 

********

“302…” Troy said.

He took in a deep breath stepping through the a-jar door. Silence fell on the class as Troy stepped inside, he could fell all eyes on him. He spotted an open seat making a quick bee-line for it. He sat looking down at the desk, trying to ignore the whispering going on all around him. He felt a slight tap on his shoulders.

“Troy?”

He cautiously turned to left and was surprised by who he saw. “Kristal?!”

He felt that pang deep inside the pit of his belly again.

“Hey…I didn’t know you were in this class…”

“Oh…today is my first day…”

She nodded. “Cool,” she said with a bright smile.

Troy could help but return her smile; it made him happy to see a pretty and familiar face.

“Good afternoon class!”

Troy and Kristal both pried their glazes away from one another handing their attention over to their teacher.

“Class, let’s get started on…oh I see we have a new student in class,” the jovial professor announced.

“You must be Troy Burrows?” she said stepping in front of her desk.

“Yes.”

“Troy, why don’t you introduce yourself to the class…”

Troy shifted uncomfortably in his desk.

“Go, ahead…” Kristal whispered with a smile.

He slowly stood up, glancing around at everyone in the class.

“I’m Troy Burrows. I just moved here to town about a month ago. I enjoy playing all types of sports, I like reading classical novels, and I enjoy martial arts,” he said taking a seat.

“Glad to hear that you enjoy classical reading, you have come to the right class,” Dr. Le said whipping her long ebony hair over her thin shoulders.

“Class, let’s finish up on our discussion on some of themes of symbolism in this month’s reading the count of Monte Cristo.”

“Hey Troy I can share my book with you if you like,” Kristal offered.

“Thanks,” he said leaning closer to her desk.

“No problem!”

That familiar sweet aroma filled his senses once again…

 

 

********

“Guys don’t forget to read the next two chapters,” Dr. Le called over the rush of students exiting the classroom.

“Troy can I speak to you for a second?”

He quickly headed over towards her desk.

“How did you enjoy class?”

“It was great. I’ve read bits and pieces of the Count of Monte Cristo before at my previous school so I’m familiar with the storyline.”

“That’s great…let me give you these,” she said reaching inside a drawer.

“These are some of the previous worksheets and lessons we’ve gone over.”

“Thanks,” he said placing them inside his backpack.

“You can also pick up a copy of the novel at the library. I don’t have any more copies available here in my class.”

He nodded.

“Have a good day!”

“You too,” he said stepping out.

“Hey!”

“Hey…you waited for me?”

“Yeah, is there a problem?” she asked placing her hands on her hips.

“Oh…no not at all…” he protested.

“I would you like to see all the assignments we’ve been working on.”

“Yes, that would be awesome!”

“Cool, if you have time, let’s meet at Ernie’s after school today.”

“Sounds like a plan to me!”

“Awesome, I hate to cut this short but I have another class to get to at the community college but I will catch up with you later…”

He smiled.

“Bye…” she said brushing a hand against his.

The sensation sent a chill down his spine.

“Later.”

He watched her till she disappeared into a crowd of students.

A sly smile formed on his youthful face. “Maybe being the new guy isn’t going to be so bad after all…” he said strutting down the crowded hallway…

 

 

********

“Troy!”

“Hey what’s up Jake?!”

“If you don’t have any plans after school, I was thinking that maybe you would like to come with me to soccer practice,” he said tossing his soccer ball back and forth.

He sighed. “Man…I’m sorry but I already have plans…” Troy said shutting his locker.

“Ok...that’s cool…” Jake said coolly.

He peered at Jake. “I’ll join you next I promise…I have a lot of work to catch up on in my English Lit class,” he said wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Cool…I’ll catch you later!”

“See ya!” Troy called after him.


	6. A Creepy Encounter

Troy took a seat at one of the empty tables inside of Ernie's brain Freeze. The shop was buzzing with patrons chatting and partaking in the casual and relaxed atmosphere.

Troy glanced down at his watch. "I must be early. I don't see Kristal anywhere."

Troy leaned back against the wall. As he sat there a wave of exhaustion hit like a strong tidal wave. He let out a long, involuntary yawn. He felt his eyes growing heavier with each passing second. Troy tried fighting the sleepiness, but the more he tried fighting the more exhausted he became.

Troy shut his eyes instantly falling into a deep sleep…

*****

"Guys…let finish this off this freak!" Jake called.

"Right!" Gia, Emma, Noah called in unison charging forth.

"Whoa, something feels strange…" Troy said stopping dead in his tracks glancing around the rooftop.

Before he realized what was going on a whirring blur struck his teammates with such force that it sent them crashing into the ground. Troy lifted his dragon sword preparing to strike the blur at any moment's notice. His sudden labored breathing signaled a sudden decrease in the air pressure around him. Fighting the quick swirling wind and air surrounded Troy lifted his sword to strike but fell down to the ground in searing pain. Despite the pain coursing through his body, he immediately thought of his friends he turned his attention over to them hoping that they were alright. With all the strength he could muster he slowly made his way over to them. Suddenly without warning a blinding flash rocked the vicinity around them. It struck Troy and the others with intense ferocity that it sent them all tumbling to the ground.

He lifted himself up, trying to find the source of the unexpected attack. Troy's blood ran icy cold the moment he realized who was behind the source of the unexpected attacks.

"Creepox!" Troy yelped slowly standing.

"Mega red…so we meet again!" the mantis Warstar crackled with laughter.

Troy stood there peering at Creepox. He wasn't sure what his motivate was for the brazen attacks on him and friends but it was time for him to put an end to his intrusion.

"C'mon Mega red…come on and fight me!" Creepox challenged.

Troy gripped the hilt of dragon sword, soaking in Creepox's challenge. Fighting the numbness in his hand, Troy charged forth at Creepox with all the strength he could muster. Going airborne with his sword lifted high in the air he bought down his sword striking one of Creepox's armored barbs. Troy gripped his sword with both arms, but the pressure was too much for him to bear.

"Haha…is the wound on your arm bothering you Mega red?!" he snorted with glee.

With a quick flick of his other armored arm, he sent Troy flying into the air. His body collided with the cold, hard ground. Troy felt a burning, throbbing pain shooting down his left arm.

"OH!" he cried peering at the gaping hole in his power suit.

He gripped his throbbing arm; the pain was becoming increasingly unbearable with every passing second. He felt like giving up but he remembered  _Earth defenders never surrender_. He slowly stood to his feet, preparing not only to defend his friends but to stop Creepox and the dragon fly Warstar from destroying the city. Creepox stepped up gearing to strike, when streaks of colored shots sent the mantis stumbled back. Troy glanced back and saw his injured teammates gripping their mega blasters.

"We'll finish this next time Power Rangers!" Creepox snorted disappearing in the same matter in which he appeared.

"Come back here!" Troy cried demorphing back into his civilian form.

He collapsed to the ground, no longer able to fight the searing pain coursing through his wounded arm.

"Troy!" Emma called running to his side.

"What happened to you?" Gia asked…

*****

"Troy!"

"Troy!"

"Huh?!" he called.

A rush of bright light and a pair of dark eyes clouded his vision. Troy sat up gripping his chest. He glanced down at his left arm. There seem to be no visible bruise or scarring.

"Is everything okay?"

"Kristal…?"

"You must have been a bad dream or something…"

"What…what makes you say that?" he asked.

"You're like drenched in sweat…" she said brushing her hand over his damp forehead.

Her touch sent a quiver down his spine.

Troy shut his eyes turning away from Kristal.

"I need to get to the bottom of this…"

"Troy…is everything okay?" she asked leaning in closer to him.

Her warm and inviting aroma filled his senses. Fighting the urge to stay, Troy suddenly stood to his feet. "Kristal…I'm really sorry but can I meet up with you later?"

"Sure…I guess…"

He grabbed his backpack. "I'll be back I promise…" he said stepping away from the table.

Kristal let out a long sigh leaning back against the table. He rushed through a crowd of patrons chatting at the entrance.

"Excuse me…" he said slipping through the doors out into the busy streets.

"Troy!" Noah called clutching his shoulder bag.

Troy was so focused on his own thoughts that he failed to notice that he nearly plowed down Noah as he rushed through the intersection.

**TBC**


	7. Troy's Confessions

"Troy…is something wrong?"

"Tensou!" he said stepping over the jubilant little robot.

He sighed stepping through the glowing colored panels glancing over at the colorful lines of his predecessors.

"Master Gosei…" he started.

"Yes, Troy?!"

A dry achiness filled his throat. Now was certainly not the time for coyness, he needed to seek a way to end the night terrors that plagued him and kept him up nearly all night long.

"Troy…Tensou and I can tell that there is something heavily weighing on your mind…and it has troubled you for some time."

He nodded wondering how his mentors could be so perceptive.

"Teenagers…" Tensou whispered out loud revving towards him.

The red panel caught Troy's fall, he turned glaring at Tensou.

"Master Gosei…" he said finally able to find his voice.

"I've been having some terrible night terrors that have involved me and Creepox…" he shuddered.

Just recalling the alien mantis name sent chill down his spine. "I have these night terrors just about every night…it's gotten so bad that some night I just lie awake in bed."

"What do these terrors consist of?"

"One involves me being lost in a cave, and I have no idea where everyone else is…Creepox finds me and he and I started battling and I'm sucked through a void and then I'm falling, and falling and then I just pass out once I hit the ground."

"I had another one were Creepox just out of blue starts attacking all of us while we were battling one of the Warstars. Once again he singles me out and attacks the wound on my arm…" he said glancing down at left arm.

"I've had a few others…but two I mentioned are consistent…"

"What made think that there is a connection is that wound he mentioned on my left arm. I received that wound from him or some loogies in the cave…and the very same wound appeared once again in the dream when we were fighting the Warstars."

"Troy thank you for revealing this to Tensou and I."

"What…do you mean?"

"Master Gosei and I have monitored your neurological patterns for some time and we believe that your somehow Admiral Malkor has found a way to penetrate and manipulate the brain's neurotransmitters _._ Control of this area can affect their victim's dreams. _"_

"Admiral Malkor has found a way to control someone's dreams…but how something like that possible?!"

"Troy we have yet to figure that out…but we reassure you that we are working diligently to resolve it."

Troy sighed. "Master Gosei…do you know if my friends are experiencing the same thing as me?"

"No, their brain functions are functioning on a normal level," Tensou answered.

He gasped feeling like the breath had just been knocked out of him. "So you mean to tell me that I'm the only one that's been affected by this?!"

"Yes…Troy we believe so," Master Gosei answered.

"But…I don't understand…why just me?!"

"Master Gosei?"

"What is it Tensou?"

"Since Troy is here perhaps we could run those diagnostic tests."

"Very good idea."

"What tests?!" he asked cautiously glancing around the command center.

"Troy, we were preparing to call you here to ask your night terrors…so if you may we could like to test you to get an accurate review of your current brain waves."

"Okay…" he answered with slight reluctance.

"Troy please follow me…" Tensou said rolling off into the other end of the command center.

He nervously followed Tensou over to an empty corner; his eyes caught sight of a white, flat med bed.

"Please lie down."

Troy, lied back on the med bed. He felt tingling coldness of the med beneath his body. Troy heard a low hum above his head.

"What's that?"

"It's a transmitter, I'll be using it to scan your brain while taking some readings."

He watched nervously as this circular machine with prongs inside slowly descending towards him.

"Now…Troy I need to lie completely still," Tensou ordered.

He nodded with reluctance. He shut his eyes trying to mentally preparing himself for what was too come.

"Ouch!" he cried feeling the slight sting from the metal prongs gripping his head.

He glanced over Tensou. "This wouldn't hurt will it?"

"No…not too much…"

"What?!" Troy gasped sitting up.

"Troy, please calm down, we need to do this so we can help you overcome the night terrors."

He slowly sucked in a long deep breath lying back against the cold, hard surface.

"Let's get this started," Tensou called.

"Ohhhhh!" Troy wailed clutching the sides of med bed, trying to fight the surging pain coursing through his body…

* * *

"That wasn't so bad…was it?" Tensou called scurrying around Troy's med bed.

Troy slowly sat up, he felt extremely disoriented. He rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Troy I apologize for that but it was necessary for us to get to the bottom of your night terrors."

He nodded leaning against the med bed. "I hope you guys are able to find something from those tests…I don't want to go through that again."

"After this we hope that you wouldn't have to run them again on you either," Master Gosei called.

"Troy please take this…" Tensou said circling around Troy.

A small red and black wristlet appeared into front of Troy.

"Isn't this a dream catcher?"

"Yes, but not just any dream catcher this is one especially created to counteract whatever the Warstars are transmitting to your brain."

"Wow…this is great!" he called happily wrapped it around his left wrists.

"Troy don't get too happy this only a temporary solution," Master Gosei explained.

"That's fine…I would do just about anything for a good night's sleep…" he quipped.

"Thanks Master Gosei…Tensou," he said patting it robotic head.

"You're welcome Troy," Master Gosei said.

He glanced down at his watch, it was almost 7 p.m. and he not only promised to meet back up with Kristal but he had tons of other homework to catch up on. Relief swept over him as he grabbed his school bag preparing to head back.

"Troy before you go…"

"Yes?" Master Gosei he said turning back.

"Is there anything else you want to share?"

"No…" he said shaking his head.

"Those are the only significant dreams you've been experiencing lately?"

A wave of panic and shock washed over him.

Had Master Gosei and Tensou somehow discovered his dream about the legendary war involving all the past teams of power rangers?

"Troy, it's getting late and you said you have things to do," Master Gosei said.

"Thanks…" he called rushing over towards the corner.

"Go and may the power protect you," echoed inside Troy's head as he teleported outside the command center.

"Master Gosei, do you think that his memories could be returning to him?"

He sighed. "I certainly hope not Tensou at least not yet..."

"I'm so worried..." Tensou cried circling wearily around Troy's flashing panel.

**TBC**


	8. Flurry of Understanding

Troy stood aimlessly in the crowd, drowning out the chatter and rush of cars passing through the busy intersection. He sighed looking down at his watch, contemplating even if it was even worth going back to Ernie's. He was sure that Kristal was probably long gone by now. Even if she were there she probably would be upset with him for skipping out on their study session. Lost in his own thoughts he failed to notice the rush of people coolly gliding pass him over to the other side of the intersection.

Troy rushed over to the other side of the intersection and just as stepped on the sidewalk a flurry of cars sped through the light. He lowered his head striding through the crowds of people. He couldn't put his finger on it but despite his reluctance to head over to see Kristal something was pushing him do so. He not feeling up to fighting it so he continued on to Ernie's…

* * *

He stepped through the clear glass doors making his way inside the Harwood County mall. A flurry of voices and people swarmed his thoughts as he slowly made his way towards the right mall entrance. That familiar pang hit his belly as he stepped inside Ernie's. There was Kristal behind the counter flashing her bright smile engaging with some customers. He slowly stepped over to the counter taking a seat at one of the empty seats. Too embarrassed to call out to her Troy lowered his head opening up his backpack pulling out his English Literacy notes. Peaking over through the corner of his eyes, she still seemed thoroughly engaged with her customers.

He let out a long sigh; he was hoping that she would notice him at some point.

Troy shut his book, gathering his backpack.

"Are you leaving already?"

A sweet, familiar waft filled his senses.

"Kristal!"

"Didn't you just get here?"

He nodded peering into her cool, dark eyes.

"Hey I'm really sorry about..."

"Troy…it's cool…" she said a smirk coolly placing hand on top of his.

A feeling of ease washed over him as he returned her smile with his own.

"I gotta get back to work…"

"I'm sorry…I wasn't trying to hold you up from work…"

"No…it's cool. I get off in 30 minutes. I can join you after I get off."

"That would be great!" Troy said with eagerness.

She smiled turning away. Striding behind the counter, he watched until she disappeared behind the " _Employees only_ " doors. Troy turned his attention back over to his studies unable to wipe away the silly grin stained across his face…

* * *

"Looks like that's everything." Kristal shut her book letting out a yawn.

Troy leaned back against the plastic chair feeling satisfied with their progress.

"Kristal, thanks for the all the help."

"No problem," she said with a bright smile.

For some unjustifiable reason just seeing her smile made Troy's heart sink into his belly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

She glanced down at her watch. "I didn't realize it was past 8…"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to keep you out so late."

"Troy its cool…we're classmates I know you would do the same for too…" she said placing a hand on his shoulders.

A slight pang of goosebumps tingled through his arm.

"I better get on home before the rents starts calling."

"Hey…I can walk you home…if you like…" Troy trailed off.

"Sure," she called gathering her backpack…

* * *

Troy glanced over at Kristal, watching the crisp evening winds whip through her thick curly hair. She turned catching his eye, he quickly turning away. He heard what sounded like a chuckle, peered over at her as they made their way through a maze of one-story houses.

"So…Troy how long have you been in town?"

"A little over a month now…"

"How do you like Harwood County?"

"I like it…it's a nice town…"

Kristal let out a small chuckle turning to Troy. "You're certainly not much of a talker are you?"

Troy grinned shrugging his shoulders. He honestly couldn't believe how she could tell such a thing from their brief encounter.

"Oh Troy…" she cooed brushing her hand against his arm.

Her touch sent a wave of shock coursing through his body. Feeling his face growing warm he turned his attention to the ground. In an attempt to detract attention away from his blushing face. He and Kristal continued their stroll through the neighborhood making small talk…

* * *

"There's my house." Kristal pointed over to a red-bricked two-story home corner between two other homes. They made their way pass her driveway over to the front porch.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem, it's the least I can do for keeping you out so late."

Kristal chuckled. "Dude it's so pass my bedtime."

"What it is?!"

"No…no…I was totally kidding…" Kristal called taking notice of his panicked state.

Troy deflated shaking his head. "You are something else," he said with a smile.

"Don't I know…" she laughed.

They stood here taking in each other's presence. Troy took notice of how the porch light reflected in her bright brown eyes. The longer they lingered there the more he wanted to know more about her. There was just something innately drawing Troy to her presence.

"Hey I gotta go…but I'll see you in class tomorrow," she said breaking the silence.

Troy nodded. "Have a good night."

She reached over brushing a hand against his.

"Later."

She turned swinging her thick-head curly hair over her shoulders, disappearing behind the door. Troy stood there for a moment savoring her presence. He mindlessly stepped over towards the driveway striding back down the quiet suburban street…

* * *

Troy leaned back against the headboard taking in all of the events that transpired today. He sighed staring at the ceiling. Truth be told Troy lied awake, he was afraid to go sleep, he couldn't possibly take another sleepless night. He rubbed his heavy eyes trying to keep himself awake. As he was lifting his arm he noticed the small wrist-let.

"I completely forgot about the dream catcher Gosei and Tensou made for me."

A small feeling of relief washed over Troy. He shut his eyes letting his body and mind relax turning his thoughts to his encounter with Kristal today. Troy figured if he were going to dream tonight at least it should entail something or someone that made him feel happy. Troy slowly turned over drifting off into a peaceful slumber…

_The next morning_

Troy stepped over to his locker, pulling open the lock. A wide smile appeared across his youthful face. For the first time in over a month Troy was finally able to get a good full night's sleep. The most amazing part was that he didn't experience any those night terrors of Creepox and the Warstars.

"Hey what's up Troy!"

"What's up Jake," Troy said slapping his hand.

"You seem really… _happy_ ," Jake said commenting on Troy's elated mood.

"You have no…idea," Troy said shutting his locker.

"Hey Noah."

"Troy."

Troy peered intensely at Noah he was taken aback by his matter of fact respond.

"Noah…is something wrong?"

Noah opened his mouth but no words came from it. Troy could see the gears shifting in high gears inside his head. He could tell he was clearly pondering on something about him.

Jake turned to Noah raising an eyebrow. "Dude, what's the deal?"

"I saw  _you_  yesterday…" Noah started.

"You did?!"

"Yeah…you almost mowed me down at the intersection near the mall."

Troy sheepishly turned away from his friends. "Noah…I don't think that was me you saw."

Noah ran his hands through his short curly hair. "No, I'm quite sure it was you that I saw. You seem like you were in a rush to get somewhere."

Troy let out a long sigh.

Perhaps it was time to let his friends in on his encounter with Creepox and the strange dreams he's been having.

"Hey guys I think we should…"

"Dude…we gotta get going class is about to start," Jake said sprinting down the hallway.

"Troy…we'll talk about this later…" Noah cried following after Jake.

Troy watched Jake and Noah till they both disappeared into a crowd of students.

He shrugged. "I guess I'll have to tell them some other time."

He lifted his backpack to his shoulders, striding down the hallway.

"Hey Troy."

He turned to the familiar voice.

"Kristal!" he called with a smile.

"You on your way to class?"

He nodded.

"Cool, let's get going don't want to be late."

"Right."

Troy watched her coolly stride ahead of him; he stood back taking in her presence.

"Troy are you coming?"

"Oh…right…" Troy said stepping out of his daze hurrying to her.

She chuckled shaking her head.

"What?!" he asked.

"You're so cute…" she said with a warm smile.

He turned away feeling his face growing warm, he clutched his belly feeling those slight pangs shoot through it. Ignoring the pangs he and Kristal slipped inside their English Literature class just in time. He glanced over at her catching her eye. She turned away smiling, as did he. Troy turned his attention back over to their teacher, trying to keep his mind from thinking about the pretty girl sitting next to him.

* * *

"What do you mean you can no longer control the human's brain waves?!" Creepox swiped an armed barb at the beast.

"I'm so sorry…" the toxic beast cried cowering to the ground.

A loud growled escaped his throat.

"Cursive…cursive human!" Creepox spewed stomping the ground.

"Just you wait and see Vrak...I will prove you and Admiral Malkor wrong!"

He stepped over the cowering velvet worm beast.

"I will destroy all these humans and those pathetic Power Rangers even…if it's the last thing I do!" Creepox yelped with fury.

**TBC**


	9. Lone Ranger

"Hey Jake!" Noah said sliding into the seat next to him.

"What's up dude," Jake said turning his attention back over to the computer.

Noah leaned in closer to his computer. "I see you're making good use of our social networking site."

"Man…this site is great! And you know the best part?"

"What?!" Noah asked curiously.

"Gia added me," he said pointing to himself, "As a friend…" Jake called proudly.

"And…?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude, I can totally find out what she likes to do so I can ask her out," Jake said coolly.

"I suppose…but you realize this is not a dating site…" Noah said shifting in his seat.

Noah glanced around the semi-crowded study hall. For whatever reason all this past week Admiral Malkor had been holding off attacking, so the team finally had some time off from monster busting to continue their lives as normal teenagers. Noah turned his attention away from his love-stricken friend, logging into his own profile on the Harwood High School networking site. Scrolling down his friends' list he noticed that someone was missing.

Troy.

He sighed, maybe Troy wasn't kidding when he mentioned that he wasn't all that computer-savvy and that he wasn't into all the social-networking stuff. Then again Noah didn't really know what Troy liked or disliked or what he was into. He leaned back against the leather chair staring at screen. His mind started floating back to the moment Troy nearly ran him down at the intersection. He still had yet to find out what or where he was in such a hurry. Perhaps since Troy was meeting up with them later maybe he could ask him about it again.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Emma…" Noah said.

"Hey Em."

"What are you guys up too?" she said taking a seat next to Jake.

"Nothing much…just chilling till study hall ends."

She nodded.

"Where's Gia?" Noah asked.

"She had a meeting with the pep rally squad."

"The pep rally?" Noah said.

"Yeah, the game against our rivals is coming up in another week so they have to get prepared for it."

"What are you doing Jake?"

He shook his head. "Nothing…really…"

"Is that so?" she asked glancing at his computer screen.

Gia's profile picture showed her bright smile and golden hair shining in her cheerleading suit.

Emma chuckled leaning back in her chair.

"What?!" Jake cried.

Emma and Noah both turned their attention away from Jake. Before he could figure out what was going on he saw a flock of golden hair near his ear.

"If you wanted to know something about me…you could have asked…" Gia whispered out loud.

Jake turned to Gia peering into her bright blue eyes. "Now…where's the fun in that?!" he said with a wink.

Gia scrawled at Jake shaking her head. She took a seat next to her best friend. Jake had learned by now that if he wanted to get to know Gia he would have to take her fiery personality on straight and not back down.

"Whatever," Gia said rolling her eyes…

* * *

 

"Where are heading off too?"

"I have work in 30 minutes," Kristal answered stepping out of the study room.

Troy sighed.

"Troy it's going to be ok…" she chuckled placing a firm grip on his shoulders.

"We can catch up at Ernie's…"

"Ok."

"See ya."

"Later," he called watching her disappear into a crowd of students.

Troy stepped away the study rooms, making his way through a maze of students and bookshelves. Spotting his friends he made a quick beeline for the corner of the study hall.

"Noah, did you ever get a chance to talk to Troy about the other day when you ran into him?"

Troy stopped dead in tracks, peeking out from behind one of the bookshelves.

Noah turned to Jake. "No, I didn't."

Gia and Emma glanced back and forth at one another. "What you guys talking about?" Gia asked curiously.

"I told Troy that he nearly plowed me down at an intersection downtown."

"When did that happen?" Emma asked leaning in closer.

"A couple of days ago."

"So you still haven't talked to Troy about it?" Gia asked.

Noah shook his head. "Actually when I mentioned it to him…he denied that it was even him."

"That's weird…why would he do something like that?" Emma asked.

"Dude are you sure that was even Troy?"

Noah crossed his arms frowning. "I'm very sure that was him."

"You didn't stop him or at least see where he was going?" Jake asked.

"No…by the time I got up off the ground the pedestrian signal had already changed and he was long gone."

"I can't honestly think of any reason he would deny something like that…" Emma said.

"I think something been going on with Troy…" Jake said leaning back in his chair.

Everyone turned their attention over to Jake.

"Jake, what are you talking about?" Noah asked.

"I don't know he just seems like he has been really distant with us…"

"How so?" Gia asked.

"The going off on his own…and the other day in science class I glanced back at him and he was there but his mind was off somewhere else…like he was really thinking about something…"

"Dude…Troy has been keeping to himself since we've first meant him," Gia said with laughter.

"Yeah seriously…" Emma said.

"I can't comment how he was in class but I don't see any reason we always need to be under each other's noses…" Gia commented glancing between all her friends.

"I understand that but…I really do think that there is something going on him."

"I don't get it Jake…what makes you so sure of that?" Emma said.

"Think about it…Troy denying that he ran into Noah… the always going off on his own…"

"I just don't think we know enough about Troy to pass judgment on him like this," Emma said in Troy's defense.

"But that's just it…we don't know hardly anything about Troy," Jake said.

Noah let out a long sigh taking in Jake's words. He had to admit Jake was right, they really didn't know who he was or where he came from. Noah didn't want to admit it but it did find it slightly bothersome that the new kid in town was chosen to lead the new team of Power Rangers. Noah dared not to share this with any of his friends especially not his best friend.

"Guys…" Emma said, "I think we should lay off on Troy. I think he's still adjusting not only to the being new town but…" she leaned in closer, "Being our leader," Emma whispered.

Everyone nodded acknowledging Emma's assertion.

Troy let out a long sigh peering at his friends. Part of him was dumbfounded by what he heard, but then again they had every right to wonder why Master Gosei and Tensou chose a completely strange kid that none of them knew was to be their leader. He didn't blame them for their apprehension; he would be the same if he were in their shoes.

"Speaking of Troy…where is he?" Gia called looking in his direction.

Troy quickly ducked behind the bookshelf.

"I don't know...he said that he would meet us here after his English Lit class," Jake answered.

"He could be spending time with Kristal…" Emma said.

Gia nodded. "Yeah…that's true."

"Kristal and Troy huh…" Jake said with smirk.

Gia turned to him shaking her head. "Don't get any ideas."

"Stop it you two," Emma called glancing between her friends.

"Wherever Troy is I hope he's okay…" Emma said.

"He's a big boy I'm sure he is fine," Gia remarked.

With his head hung low Troy stepped away slowly making his way out of the study hall. Drowning out all the people and unfamiliar voices around him as he stepped out of Harwood County High…

* * *

 

Troy stopped taking a long breath. He had lost track of how long he had run. He wiped away the beads of sweat dripping from his face. Running always helped Troy clear his mind, but for whatever reasons this time he couldn't seem to focus on anything else expect for the conversation he overheard earlier that day. Their conversation was constantly playing back and forth inside his head, as if it were on some weird continuous loop. Troy sat down at the familiar bench, soaking in the afternoon rays. Troy wished so badly that he wasn't such a recluse. In fact he wasn't always such a loner, he was very boisterous free-spirited child. Who loved to play outdoors and had many friends at school to play with. Once he lost his parents and became an orphan, and it felt he had lost apiece of himself; his parents were all he had left in this world.

After being shuffled between many foster homes and families throughout the years Troy just shut him off from the world and decided that the best thing for him to keep his sanity was to just keep his feelings/emotions to himself and don't ever let himself get close to anyone. It seemed all the while he was growing up that every time he would make friends he was either moving to another or being placed with another foster family. Tired of being emotional invested; he just stopped caring allowing himself to be devoid of all emotions. Troy started liking that people couldn't read his emotions or tell what he was thinking. Being stoic and unassuming towards others guarded his heart and what little of soul he had left inside. The strange thing was moving here to Harwood County with his uncle and aunt, eerily reminded Troy of his childhood home. The lush green trees and mountains, the fresh air, closeness and friendliness of the town's people all reminded Troy of his life and the short time he spent with his parents.

The more his mind wondered he started thinking about the legendary Power Ranger war dream that involves all his predecessors. He glanced over at the tiny dream catcher around his wrist and for whatever reason it has yet to stop his dreams about the legendary war. This was another constant strain of stress for Troy. He couldn't seem to shake it. This particular dream has plagued him since he first moved in Harwood County. Troy cuffed his head inside his hands. Feelings of anger, frustration, and confusion started clouding his mind.

For the first time in a several years he meant people/friends that seem to actually deeply care for him and his well-being. His friends not only vouched for him but they graciously accepted him with open arms. Accepted him for who he was and what little they did know about him. Jake, Gia, Noah and Emma not only entrusted their lives to this stranger but trusted him to lead the Megaforce team into victory. There was no reason for him not to share his strange dreams with his friends. They were being sincere and willing to share themselves with him, so why shouldn't he do the same.

Troy leaned back against the stiff bench losing himself in his own tangled thoughts…

* * *

 

"Hey girls!"

"Kris!" Emma called happily.

She wrapped her arms around her slender shoulders.

"It's always a pleasure seeing my girls," Kristal said returning her embrace.

"How's it going Kris?" Gia said embracing her.

"I'm good, have a seat," she said offering up her table.

"Are you on a break?" Emma asked.

She nodded.

"Did you guys want anything?"

Emma and Gia both shook their heads.

"No…we're fine for now," Emma said.

"Yeah and besides you wouldn't make you work on your break…" Gia said with laughter.

"I would hope not," Kristal laughed.

"So…what are you ladies up to this beautiful afternoon?"

"We thought we would hang out here in the mall for a little while before heading out back over to my place," Emma said, "We're having a girl's day/sleepover, you should come over too."

Kristal sighed slumping in her chair. "Girls, I would but I have plans tonight already…"

"You do?" Gia asked leaning forward.

Her curiosity peeking.

"Plans with a particularly person?" Emma asked slyly.

"No…I'm not meeting up with Troy if that's what you guys are thinking…"

Gia peered at Kristal.

"Seriously, I'm not…we're going out to dinner tonight with some of my out of town relatives."

"Too bad…maybe next time," Emma chirped.

"Yeah…definitely…" Kristal said taking a sip of her juice.

"Speaking of Troy we haven't seen him all day," Gia said.

"You haven't?"

"Nope," Gia replied.

"That's weird…" Kristal trailed off.

"How so?" Emma asked.

"Troy told he was meeting up with you guys after our class today."

Gia and Emma glanced back and forth at one another.

"Can I assume by your looks that Troy never meant up with you guys?"

Gia and Emma both nodded.

"Wow…maybe something came up…"

Emma leaned forward in her chair clutching her stomach slight pangs started flowing through it. She couldn't place a finger on it but her gut was telling her that perhaps Jake had right that something strange was definitely going on with Troy.

"Emma?" Gia called.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"You zoned out there for a second."

"Sorry…I was just thinking about what Jake and Noah said earlier about Troy."

Kristal turned her attention over to Emma. "Is something going on with him?"

Emma glanced over a Gia, unsure if she should mention anything to Kristal.

"Jake seems convinced that something strange been going on with Troy. Noah said something about Troy bumping into him at one of the intersections close to here. He said Troy seem like he was in a hurry. Noah said he confronted Troy about the incident but he denied that it was him."

Kristal scratched her head looking down at the table. Emma couldn't tell if she was upset or simply trying to process everything she had told her.

"I don't know about Troy acting strange and…no offense to him but he is really quiet, shy and somewhat aloof so he I think he is just being himself and trying to get over the being the new kid in town…"

Emma soaked in Kristal's words, they made a lot of sense the more she thought about it.

"I still remember when I first moved here about 10 years ago…I didn't want to talk or play with anyone."

"Yeah…we remember," Gia said glancing at Emma.

"We had to drag you out of your house to come and play with us," Emma said laughing.

Kristal leaned forward smiling. "So happy you guys did we had so much fun together."

"Right, we've been close friends since then," Emma said glancing between her and Gia.

"Even though this is my home now…I still most old Angel Grove…" Kristal said shutting her eyes.

Emma chuckled at her close friend; she could tell Kristal was recalling memorable moments of their childhood.

"Anyways, didn't you say something about Troy running into Noah around here?"

Emma nodded.

"Last week I forgot exactly what day it was but I was supposed to meet Troy up here after school to go over some study notes. He was here and when I went over to him he was drenched in sweat…"

"He was?!" Gia asked leaning forward.

"Yeah, I think he was having a really bad dream or something…"

Emma felt the knot in her belly tighten.

"When I woke up him up he was really rattled and got up said something about needing to go somewhere, then told me that he would meet me back up here later."

A moment of silence lingered between the three friends.

"Do you guys think that…that could be the same day he ran into Noah?" Gia asked.

"Right…it could be…" Emma said.

She started recalling a day last week when she was doing some volunteer work at Ernie's and recalling the brief conversation she had with Troy. From what Emma remembered Troy did seem a bit distant and distracted at that time too. She suddenly recalled Troy mentioning something about having strange dreams.

Emma gasped.

"Em…what is it?" Gia asked turning to her in panic.

"Sorry…I just remembered something…"

"About Troy?" Kristal asked.

She nodded. "This past Wednesday, while I was here doing some volunteer work and Troy stopped by. He did seem a little out of it. So I asked him was he okay and I remember him mentioning something about…having strange dreams…"

Gia and Kristal peered at Emma looks of disbelief were marked across their faces.

"Wow…maybe that what's been going on with Troy," Kristal said breaking the silence.

"Yeah…maybe…"Gia said.

Emma glanced over at Gia; she could tell that she was holding back her tongue and her thoughts. Sighing Gia crossed her arms sitting back against the seat.

Kristal glanced down at her watch.

She stood to her feet. "Ladies I gotta get back to work…but let me know how things turn out with Troy…" she said disappearing behind the counter.

Gia sprinted to life leaning closer to her best friend. Emma leaned in closer anxious to hear what was on her mind. "Did he say anything else about his dreams?"

Emma shook her head. "No…that was the same day that we ran into that Jordan kid…I never had a chance to ask him about it."

Gia deflated leaning back in her chair. "The pieces of this puzzle are scattered but some of them are slowly coming together."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Troy's distant from the rest of us and Kristal saying that she think he was having a bad dream, then him mentioning it to you in passing…"

"It makes me wonder what kind of dreams he's been having." Emma said.

"Why?"

"These dreams could be the reason why Troy separates himself from us all the time."

Gia sighed. "I personally would want to be closer to my friends but…then again that's just me…"

Another thought flooded Emma's thoughts on where Troy could have possibility gone after running into Noah that day.

"Kris, mentioned that Troy rushed out of here after she woke him up…"

"Okay…"

"Where do you think Troy could have gone off too in such a hurry?"

"I don't know…his house…" Gia said with a shrug.

Emma sighed. "G, think about the other place Troy could have gone for help."

Gia gasped bright blue eyes lit with surprise. "The command center to see Master Gosei and Tensou!"

"Bingo!" she called.

Gia stood to her feet.

"What is it?"

"We should totally go over to the command center and see if Master Gosei and Tensou know about anything going on with Troy!" Gia said sprinting out of Ernie's.

Emma didn't have a good feeling about her proposed plan.

"Gia…wait up…" Emma called after her…

* * *

 

"This is great that we're possibly going to get to the bottom of this."

"G…" she said stopping near the intersection.

She glanced back making her way back over to Emma. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…but…" she trailed off.

"But what?"

"I don't think this is a good idea," she said.

"C'mon Em...we've been worried about what's been going on with Troy…so now is our chance to find out."

Emma sighed. "I know but…this doesn't feel right…it's like we're sneaking around behind Troy's back. If he finds out, then he may never open up to us."

Gia sighed taking a seat at one of the nearby benches. Emma cautiously sat beside her best friend.

"You're right…absolutely right. This is totally violating Troy's privacy."

Emma smiled glad to see that they were both on the same page.

"Yeah…definitely…I have a strong feeling Troy is going to open up to us…we just need to give him some time," Emma said.

Gia nodded with a smile. "Till he does let's not push him."

"Most definitely," Emma agreed.

She turned peering at Gia. "Hey…do you think we should share this Noah and Jake?"

Gia turned to Emma shaking her head. "No…I think we should keep this to ourselves for now."

Emma nodded turning her attention back over to some children playing at the small park across from the town square. She was hoping that somewhere out there Troy could hear her thoughts and know that herself, Gia, Noah and Jake all had his back and they would be there for him in this time of need.


	10. Troy's Magnanimous Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I used elements from the PR Megaforce episode "Stranger Ranger" in this chapter. Hopefully at some point Troy will find some resolution to his, strange dreams, and his ongoing rivalry with Creepox. At some point Troy will learn to loosen up a little and trust more in his friends?

"So have you been able to come up with another spell?!"

"No…not…yet…Creepox sir…" he stuttered.

"Gah!" Creepox yelped.

He covered his nose. One of the rough things about being an insectoid was having such overt senses.

"What are you brewing in here? It smells terrible!"

"I've worked tirelessly since you summoned me here to this planet to come up with a stronger hysteria spell."

The velvet worm turned his attention back over to the fire brewing inside of small pit of the dark cave.

"Dream Snitcher you are supposed to be a master of Legilimency."

Creepox steeped over to the toxic beast. "So I can't understand why you are having trouble coming up with a stronger spell to counter act whatever it that boy used to stop your previous spell."

He sighed. "Whatever that human used is blocking the signal that I've transmitted to his brain so I've trying to come up with ways to break the connection."

"You better come up with something soon or soon suffer the same fate at those cursive power rangers!"

Creepox stepped out the mouth of the cave. Admiral Malkor and Vrak in light of their recent defeats they wanted to stop all their attacks and focus on studying the human's weaknesses so they could come up with a better insectoids and strategies to defeat the Megaforce Power Rangers. Creepox hated to admit it but their stalling was giving him time to carry out his plan. He was hoping that if his scheme was successful Malkor would demote Vrak and move up him up to 2nd in command. Creepox needed this plan to pan out so he could exact revenge on the mega red ranger. One of the best things that came out of their latest battle against the Megaforce rangers was that they were finally able to learn the civilian identities of the Power Rangers.

Creepox was very happy to learn that human he confronted was not only affected by the dream spell but he was the leader of the team. He figured what better way to bring down the team was to crush the spirit of their leader. What better way to do this than by invading his mind and dreams. As Creepox learned from Dream Snitcher dreams were a vital source of power and ambition for humans. Dreams were the fuel that gave them the power to carry out their goals. He figured by getting into Troy's head he would be able to get inside his head bringing down his morale and will to fight. Creepox walked over to the end of the cliff, peering over its edge.

"Mega red you'll going to be mine!" he shouted scratching his armored barbs together…

* * *

"Hey dude you sure you don't want to join the game?"

"No...thanks Jake...but thanks for the offer."

"Suit yourself," Jake shrugged stepping out into the soccer field.

Troy sighed leaning against the bleachers. He was not in the mood to play soccer or anything for the matter. His mind was still debating on right time to confide in his friends about his strange dreams and the counter with Creepox...

 

********

Troy wrapped his head in his hands. He felt a strong tug on his shoulders.

"Noah."

"Hey Troy. How is it going?" he asked taking a seat next to him.

Troy shrugged. "Alright I guess…"

"Something up?"

He shook his head.

Noah sighed turning his attention over to soccer field. He could tell that something was eating at Troy. He opened up his mouth to speak but no words came out. Noah wanted to ask him about their random encounter at the intersection and why Troy was in such hurry to get wherever it was he was going. Noah chewed his bottom lip in nervousness. Now seem like the perfect time to ask him but at the same time Troy's pensive mood told him that he probably wasn't in the mood to talk. Noah sighed unsure of what he should do.

"Hey guys!"

Noah and Troy both turned their attentions over to the sweet airy voice.

"Hey Gia, Emma," Noah said standing.

Emma smiled, Gia threw up a hand.

"Hi," called another female voice.

"Kristal!" Noah said.

Emma and Gia both took a seat next to Noah.

"Welcome ladies," Noah said sliding between both Gia and Emma.

"Mine if I take a seat?"

Troy shook his head.

"Thanks," she said taking a seat next to Troy.

"No problem," he said meekly.

Troy turned his attention back over the game.

"Troy are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure but…seems like there's something on your mind," Kristal said leaning in closer.

He slowly turned to her. "Kristal…I'm just going through something right now…" he trailed off.

"If you need someone to talk too or confide in I'm here for you."

"Thanks…I really appreciate that."

Troy leaned over taking one of her hands into his own. He reached out to Kristal feeling the comfort and sincerity in her words. She smiled leaning her head against his broad shoulders. Noah glanced over at Troy and Kristal. He smiled. Noah was glad that Troy was allowing himself to open up to  _someone_.

"How long has the game been going on?" Emma asked.

"The game just started," Noah answered.

"Cool," Emma said.

"Noah leaned back against the metal bleachers turning his attention back over to the game...

 

********

A roar from the audience stirred all of their attention. It was the last few seconds of the game left. A tall red-haired boy kicked the ball over to the center of the field. Jake ran over kicking it between his legs; they all watched Jake coolly glide through his teammates and opponents. He kicked the ball back and forth between his feet, gauging the goal. With a quick swift of his foot he swung kicking the ball. It whizzed by the goalie, bouncing back against the net.

"Nice goal!" Noah called with excitement.

"Sweet move!" Emma said.

"That was a really good shot," Troy called.

"Wow…Jake is actually pretty good."

Everyone turned their attention over to Gia.

"What?!"

"You just gave Jake a compliment…" Noah said.

She shrugged. "I call them when I see fit."

Jake along with all his teammates stepped away from the field striding towards the bleachers. After a few slaps of congratulations from his teammates Jake made his way over to his friends.

"Hey dude that was a nice play," Troy said slapping Jake a high-five.

"Thanks bro!"

"Good play out there," Noah said.

Jake smiled.

"Nice shot," Kristal said.

"Great job out there," Emma chirped.

"Thanks guys," Jake said.

A wide silly grin stained across his face. Jake turned his attention towards Gia. She was sitting with her arms crossed staring intensely in his direction.

"Jake…I must admit you were pretty good out there."

Jake gasped. "What do I hear Gia paying me a compliment?" he asked with laughter.

She smiled slyly. "If you're good you're good right?!"

"Guys we should totally go over to Ernie's to celebrate," Emma said standing.

"Stupendous idea!" Noah said grabbing his shoulder bag.

"I'm totally down for that," Jake said, "Let me go grab my things," he said running over the side of the bleachers.

"I could totally go for a smoothie right now," Emma said.

"Same here," Gia laughed.

"Let's go guys," Jake said.

"After you," he said as Gia stepped down from the bleachers.

"Troy you down for coming to Ernie's right?" Kristal asked.

"I think so."

"Great," she said wrapping an arm around his.

He had to admit it despite his sullen mood it did feel right being wrapped in her sweet natured presence…

* * *

 "Here all you guys go six smoothies."

"Thanks Ernie," Emma said happily.

"Yeah…thanks!" Noah said.

"This is great!" Jake cried reaching for one of the drinks.

The jovial atmosphere still couldn't pull Troy out of his sullen mood. He sighed reaching for his smoothie.

"Did you guys see Kevin and I…we killed it out there," Jake said.

"That was such a great play," Kristal chirped.

"Glad you guys enjoyed our game!" Jake cried glancing across the table.

He caught Troy's eye. Troy turned away throwing him a quick smile. Jake crossed his arms wondering what that was all about. He sighed, Jake just couldn't shake the feelings that something was deeply troubling Troy. He wanted to ask him about it but now was not the time to do so and besides Jake really wanted to continue basking the glory of kicking the winning goal at the game.

"Soccer seems like a lot of fun…it's something that I've always wanted to learn how to play," Kristal said.

Jake's eyes lit. "Girl, soccer is totally fun…if you want I can teach you how to play," he offered.

"Awesome!"

"Been trying to get a certain someone here…" he said glancing over at Noah, "Come out and play for the longest."

"Look, I told you I got two left feet…I would not be any good for playing soccer."

"Two left feet?" Emma said.

"I thought Jake was referring to soccer not dancing," Gia said with laughter.

"Hey you guys know what I mean," Noah countered in his own defense.

"Dude…please stop while you're ahead." Jake wrapped his arms around his best friend chuckling.

Everyone around the table joined in the silly banter.

"Troy, you should definitely come out and play sometimes…"

"Do you know how to play?" Kristal asked.

"No…not…really…"

"Dude…I can totally teach you…I think you would be really good at it."

Troy smiled.

"Thanks Jake. I will have to take you up on that offer sometimes."

"We can totally practice together," Kristal said leaning in closer to Troy.

He nodded. It seemed good-natured atmosphere of being around his friends was lifting his mood…

* * *

 "Vrak!"

"Yes Admiral Malkor?"

Vrak turned his attention away from the universal screen. He had scanned the sectors of Harwood County, particularly the coastal regions. During some of his visits he had taken notice of vast amount of vital resources these regions supplied for the humans. Many of these resources were critical for their survival. Vrak figured that if they could somehow come up with a plan to destroy the land from within they would be able to cost catastrophic destruction. But in order for him to fully carry out his plans, Vrak needed time to send for help from some the others from the toxic beasts, some of the distant creatures from his home planet. His planet was light years away from Earth atmosphere, so he needed time to call them. Till he could fully carry out his plan he managed to pursue Admiral Malkor to hold off attacking the Earth till he could learn more about the humans that transformed themselves into the Megaforce Power Rangers.

"How much longer do you need to run your experiments?"

"Possibly a couple more days…Sir Malkor."

Admiral Malkor's loud growling echoed throughout the mothership.

"These little experiments of yours better work! I don't know much longer I can put off conquering this retched planet!"

"Sir, I assure that from what I have gathered we shall not only be able to conquer this planet but we will be able to destroy those cursive Power Rangers."

"Now…that's what I like to hear."

Vrak made a slight bow towards Malkor.

"Where is Creepox?!" Admiral Malkor said glancing around the mothership.

"Creepox left mumbling something about being tired of waiting for us to come up with a plan to destroy the humans."

Malkor took a step back growling. "I don't know what he is up too…but all I know is that the one of you…I don't care who needs to hurry up and come up with a plan. My patience for you two is waning!" Malkor snarled.

He stepped out of the main control room. Vrak turned his attention back over to the universal screen. He wasn't really aware of what Creepox was or has done down on Earth but all Vrak cared was that he needed to make sure that Creepox nor Admiral Malkor stood in the way of his plan…

* * *

 "I don't know why you need all stuff just to cause some of those human night terrors!" Creepox said stepping inside the cave.

"There is something weird about this planet's atmosphere that interferes with my casting…but not with these items…" Dream Snitcher said holding up a two large silver candles and some type of oil, "I shall not only be able to invade the red ranger's dreams but I will be able to control his thoughts."

Creepox gasped.

That was certainly not something he was expecting to hear.

"Good…Dream Snitcher get back to it…I'm itching to get this started," He said rubbing his armored barbed together.

"Right away Creepox Sir…"

Dream Snitcher walked over to the middle of the cave. He lit the candles, from the brewing fire, placing them inside the holders. He poured some of the oil from the small vital over the glowing fire. It licked the flames, filling the dark cave with a rich glow. A strange aura filled the air. Taking even the harden mantis Creepox by surprise.

Dream Snitcher took to the dancing flames chanting...

" _Evil spirits of turmoil and strife._

_Bring Troy Burrows nights with nothing but fright._

_I command you to shut off all his might._

_And in these restless dreams he will not find any meanings._

_Just nightmares only worthy of terrors and screaming_."

Creepox covered his nose. A strange fragrant odor filled the air. Creepox slowly back away from the bright orange flames. Dream Snitcher repeated the chant. The flames rose higher each time he repeated the chant the higher the flames rose.

"Why do you keep repeating that?!" he growled.

Dream Snitcher glanced over at the winged-mantis, turning his attention back over to the flames. He reached pouring more of the sweet, smelling oil against the flames. Creepox slowly back out of the cave. He supposed that maybe it would be best if just stepped away allowing the master of Legilimency to work his magic…

* * *

* * *

"I heard that movie was really good," Kristal said.

"We're totally going to have to check it out sometimes, right Emma?"

"Totally," she said with laughter.

A sharp pain struck Troy's right temple. He furrowed over sitting back in his chair. Another sharp stab of pain attacked the same area. Troy shut his eyes wondering what could have caused this sudden on-set of pain.

"Troy are you okay?" Kristal asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

This stabbing pain shot across his head striking his left temple. Troy rubbed his temples, in an effort to soothe the throbbing pain. After a couple of moments of massaging his temples the pain still stirred inside his head. The intensively of the pain seem to increase the longer he sat there at the time. It scared him. He'd never felt anything so intensive before in all his life. He sucked in a long deep breath, leaning against the chair. At this point Troy could no longer concentrate on the conversation going on between his friends. He needed to find a way out, nothing to suspicious or obvious but something that would give him a plausible excuse to leave.

"Oh…no!"

"What is it Kris?" Emma asked.

"I forgot I'm supposed help my mom make dinner tonight."

She glanced down at her watch. "My mom is going to kill me if I don't get home soon," she said standing.

Troy turned to Kristal smiling.

"It's cool, thanks for coming out to my game."

"No problem, I really enjoyed it."

"Hey Troy would you mind…"

"No…no…not at all."

Troy quickly stood to his feet. Jake and the others all glanced at one another surprised.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Troy said throwing up a hand.

"Later guys," Emma said.

"Be good you two," Gia jokingly jibed waving a finger.

Troy and Kristal both chuckle making their way through the crowd out of Ernie's. A great feeling of relief washed over Troy as they stepped out of Harwood County Mall…

********

"Thanks again for walking me home."

"No problem."

The two of them lingered at her porch as they had done before taking in each other's presence only this time Troy was fighting the searing pain swirling inside his head. Kristal stepped closer, her inviting scent invading his senses.

"Troy are you sure everything is okay?"

He peered into eyes opening up his mouth to speak. Troy felt compelled to tell her the truth for some odd reason. He didn't want to stir up anything or have her worrying about him.

"Kristal…I'm fine…really I am."

She shook her head. Troy could tell that she was seeing through his deception.

"Troy when you are ready to talk…I'll be here."

"Thanks I really appreciate it."

"I'll catch up with you later."

"Later."

She reached over wrapping her slender arms around his broad shoulders. Despite the pain, Troy felt the warmness through her embrace. He stepped away watching her disappear behind her door. He let out a long sigh heading back towards the busy suburban street. Troy rubbed his temples as he strode down the street. He stopped leaning against a telephone pole, he needed a minute to compose himself. Dizzy and disoriented he cautiously stepped back on the sidewalk, hoping that he would be able to safely make back to his house…

* * *

Noah leaned back in the plastic chair crossing his arms. He and the others were surprised by Troy's sudden departure.

"Hey what's the matter with you?" Jake asked.

"Guys I think we need to have a talk."

"About what?" Emma asked.

"Troy…"

Emma and Gia both glanced at one another. "Okay." Gia said leaning in closer.

"But I don't think that we should discuss it here."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"He's not all I would like to discuss with you guys," Noah whispered out loud.

Jake, Gia and Emma all glanced back and forth at one another.

"Gotcha," Jake said standing.

"Let's head over to the patio area in the Town Square, where we can have a leisure discussion."

Gia and Emma nodded stepping away from the table. Noah and his friends silently following each other out of Ernie's. The Town Square was located about half a mile from the county mall. They all stepped inside the square making their way through the patrons.

"Let's sit over here," Noah suggested.

Without a words or questions he and the others took a seat at one of the black, circular round tables. Jake and Noah slid into one side of the table, while Emma and Gia took seats across from them.

"This seems like a good spot away from possible prying eyes or ears."

Everyone sat in silence gazing pensively at one another. Noah sighed. Perhaps they figured that since he was the one that called the sudden meeting that maybe he should to start it.

"Guys, sorry the suddenness but I really think that we need to sit down and have a talk with Troy."

"Yeah, I completely agree," Jake said nodding.

Gia and Emma glanced back and forth at one another. But they both remained silent.

"I don't know about you guys but today I could totally feel that something was up with him today."

"You felt like that?!" Noah asked turning to Jake.

He nodded. "The dude was totally not into the game today…nor celebrating with us at Ernie's."

"Yeah I noticed that too…when I came over and sat next to him…it was almost as if I didn't even exist.

Jake shook his head. "I noticed that too Noah…that his mind was somewhere else while we were celebrating at Ernie's."

"You guys thought I was crazy when I said I thought something was up with Troy."

"Ladies…you can jump in anytime you like…" Jake started, "After all Troy is all our friend here."

Emma let out a long sigh looking down at the table. If Noah didn't know any better he would have thought that they knew more than they were letting them in on. Jake leaned forward peering at both the girls.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two know something…"

Noah glanced over in awe at Jake. He was amazed at how they were echoing each other's thoughts.

"We think that we know why Troy's been distance with us."

"Gia!" Emma said turning to her.

"It's okay…I think now we should tell them."

Emma sighed.

Noah leaned forward, his mind racing with what the girls could have possibility found out what's been going on with Troy.

"You guys remember when we came across that Jordan kid?"

Jake and Noah both nodded.

"That same day he came by Ernie's I noticed that Troy seemed a little out of it. So I asked him if he was okay. He mentioned something about having some strange dreams."

"Okay…" Jake said. "Is that all he said?"

"Yeah…I didn't get a chance to ask him about it again."

"But that's not everything," Gia said.

"Kris told us that when she came here to meet up with Troy and that he was asleep and that when she woke him up he seemed really startled like he was having a really bad dream or something."

"She also said that he got up saying something about needing to get to the bottom of this rushing out of Ernie's," Gia stated.

Noah gasped. "I wonder if that was the same day that we ran into each other?"

"We think so," Emma said.

"Wow…I wonder where he could have gone in such a hurry?" Jake asked.

"Master Gosei…" Gia said.

"But why would he have gone there?" Jake asked.

Gia shrugged. "I don't know…maybe he thought that he could help him or something."

Noah sighed. "That sounds so…strange…"

"Don't see you guys coming up with any other ideas?" Gia said curtly.

"How can we? When we don't know anything about Troy to make any other plausible guesses about where he could have been off too?"

"Yeah…what he said!"

Gia sighed rolling her eyes.

"Okay…now we at least have something to start on," Noah said.

"Right…" Emma said.

"But even so do you guys think that's all that's been going on with him?" Jake said.

"Probably not…but now we have something to go on…" Noah said.

"But do you think we should ask him about the strange dreams?" Emma asked.

"I think we should…" Noah said sighing.

"Yeah I can't see why not…after all he did mentioned it you," Jake said.

"He mentioned it more in passing…"

"There have been some strange things going on not just with Troy but with the Warstars too."

"What do you mean?" Gia asked.

"For one thing we haven't had an attack in the past week…"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Gia said chuckling.

"Considering how they were sending down the monsters and simultaneously attacking the city…it just reads strange that they are all of sudden stop attacking."

Jake, Gia and Emma glanced at one another nodding.

"Do you guys remember last week when we were called to an attack? That alien that looked like he resembled a weird crustacean…"

"Yeah…he was standing on top of a building just watching us," Jake said.

"As if he were observing his lab rats…"

"I did totally notice that," Emma said.

"It was so creepy…" Gia said.

She shuddered grabbing one of Emma's hands.

"Maybe he was observing us so they can know how to plan future attacks on us," Jake said.

Noah turned to his best friend. He was somewhat surprised that he had come to that conclusion.

"Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking too."

"Great minds think alike."

Noah smiled.

He leaned back against the metal chair.

"All of this just seems so weird…the Warstars holding back their attacks…and these so-called strange dreams Troy has experienced…"

"What do you mean Noah?" Gia asked.

"I don't want go as far to say that they could have something to do with the way Troy's been acting but everything just seem too conveniently strange…"

"Yeah…I don't know about that…Troy's been kind of distant since we first meant him so I really don't think that would have anything to do with the way he's being acting lately…" Emma trailed off…but then again we don't really know."

"We actually thought about asking Master Gosei about Troy…" Gia said. "But, we decided not to…we didn't want to step on his toes…what if he found out then Troy probably would never open up to us."

"Yeah…that's true…" Jake said.

"Right," Noah said.

"Master Gosei mentioned that he was chosen as our leader because of his level-headedness, his strength and resolve and for overcoming some adversities in his life…so maybe dealing with being new in town and trying to lead the team is overwhelming for him and he's trying to learn out to balance it all," Emma suggested.

"I can totally understand that," Jake said.

"Yeah…I think we really have to put ourselves in his shoes and try to think how we would react if placed in his situation," she added.

"Great point Em," Gia said turning to her.

Noah nodded, if there was one thing he admired about Emma was her love and compassionate nature she had towards others.

"I think if we give Troy some time he will open up to us," Gia said.

"You guys are right. For as much as I would like to get to know more about Troy…I too think that he will open up eventually," Noah said.

"Exactly. Till then I suggest that we act normal and don't treat Troy any differently," Gia commented.

"Totally," Jake said.

Noah nodded. Emma stood to her feet.

"Em what's up?"

"It getting kind of late I think I'm going to head on home."

"Yeah, I'm going to head out too," Gia called standing.

"Cool, we'll check in with you ladies later," Noah said.

"Great…see you guys in school tomorrow, "Emma called.

"Later," Gia said.

Noah and Jake watched the girls till they disappeared into a crowd of patrons.

"Then there were two," Jake jokingly jibed.

Noah sighed shaking his head.

"Hey dude you want to go catch that movie they were talking about?" Jake asked.

"Sure why not."

"Awesome…let's get going," Jake said trotting ahead through the patio of the town square.

Noah stood heading over to Jake. He was glad that he at least gotten the chance to get some things off his chest, that and discuss some of his thoughts over their elusive friend and the lack of battles against the Warstar aliens…

 

_Later on that evening..._

A long drawn out yawn escaped Troy's throat. He took this as signal that it was time to turn in. He rubbed his temples, the throbbing had somewhat subsided. Troy spent the rest of the afternoon holed up inside his room fighting the pain and the overwhelming fatigue. He tried sleeping but that didn't seem to work, he tried taking a quick run through Harwood County Park but the pain was to consuming for him to focus. Troy returned home, and tried to do what little studying and reading he could. He sighed, walked over to his bed, pulling back the covers sliding inside. Troy laid his head against the pillow sinking into its softness. As he laid there his mind started wandering. He turned over, trying to shut his wondering thoughts. He smiled glanced at the small dream catcher around his wrist. Troy shut his eyes, trying not to focus on anything but getting a good night's rest… 

* * *

* * *

"I got you now red ranger!"

"Let me go you cockroach!"

Troy felt Creepox's grip tighten around his neck. Troy no longer felt the ground beneath him, as he struggled trying to break free of Creepox's grip. The mantis lifted Troy tossing him in the air like some discarded old rag-doll. Troy tumbled to the ground, in searing pain. Without a moment to spare, Troy quickly gathered back to his feet just in time to fend off one of Creepox's on-coming attacks. With his mega blaster in hand aiming to shoot, Troy launched forward, his attack was thwarted by one of Creepox's armored barbs.

Before, Troy even gotten a chance to spring another attack; Creepox swiped a barb at him. The strike sent Troy tumbling to the ground. As he tried gathering his composure, a blinding flash struck him with an intense ferocity. He fell to ground, Troy sucked a deep breath trying to focus his mind and not lose his cool in this battle. Creepox slowly stepped forward, and without a moment to share Troy whipped out his morpher, and his dragonsword battle card.

"Summon battle gear!"

Troy raised his dragonsword high in the air charging at Creepox with with all the might and power he could muster. He and Creepox exchanged blows back and forth.

"This is pitiful!" Creepox sneered as he struck Troy with one of his armored barbs.

Troy raised his sword blocking his attack.

"Is this all you got red ranger?!" Creepox snorted.

Troy gripped the hilt of his sword, feeling the mounting pressure from Creepox's barb. Feeling a sudden surge of strength Troy broke free from Creepox's hold.

"Ahhhhh!" Troy cried charging forth.

The clicking and clashing of sword against barb echoed inside Troy's head as he and Creepox engaged in combat. Troy charged forth, missing his target, Creepox struck him taking advantage of the opportunity. Not letting the mantis take another open hit on him Troy quickly lunged forward raising his sword.

"Oh no you don't!" Creepox cried kicking Troy in the chest.

Startled and stunned he fell the ground, unable to regain his composure.

"There is no reason to continue this fight, red ranger."

"Here I thought you were stronger than this!"

Disgusted Creepox turned away from Troy.

"I am strong and I'm going to prove it when I send back under the rock you crawled from!"

Troy slowly sat up trying to regain his strength.

"Gah! Take this red ranger!"

"Meteor shots!"

Troy watched haplessly as reign of firestorm of meteors came flying towards him. He slowly tried backing away from the imminent danger, trying to think of way to escape. Without thinking Troy pulled out his morpher, and one of their battle cards.

"Defense-storm"

"Activate!"

He held the morpher forward as a wall of wind spun forward. The fire and wind whipped and clashed against one another. Troy slowly stumbled back to his feet peaking over the cliff's edge.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this…"

Suddenly a strong gust of wind and fire knocked into Troy. Losing his footing the force sent him tumbling off the cliff's edge. A loud screamed escaped his throat as he fell through the cold, thick air.

Demorphing back to his civilian form Troy landed hard against the ground below.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Creepox sneered loudly from the cliff's edge…

* * *

* * *

 "What the...?!"

Troy sat up his bed clutching his head. Breathing hitched in his throat, feeling the sweat clinging to his body and his heart racing Troy rocked back and forth trying to make sense of the night terror.

"I don't understand…" he looked over the dream catcher wrapped around his wrists.

Troy cupped his head in his hands. That sweltering headache from earlier had returned, but this time with a strong vengeance.

"What should I do…?!"

* * *

 "Dude…so what are you planning on getting for lunch today?"

Noah shrugged. "Probably just the usual."

"Hey…look its Troy."

"Where?" Noah asked looking around the crowded hallway.

"Over by the lockers."

"Cool."

He and Jake strode through the crowd of their peers over to Troy. He was hunched over with his head inside his locker.

"Troy?!" Jake called slapping a hand on his shoulders.

Shaken and startled Troy jumped hitting his head against his locker.

"Oh!" Troy wailed holding his head.

"Dude…I'm totally sorry."

"Are you alright?" Noah asked.

"Yeah…I think so…" he trailed off rubbing his bruised head.

He shut his locker leaning back against it.

"Hey man are you okay?" Jake asked.

Troy remained quiet nodding his head. Noah peered at their friend with curious eyes. His usual good-natured presence was gone and replaced by some strange dark aurora. Troy's eyes were dark and heavy like that of someone who hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in days. His withdrawn and forced attitude, that which Noah took notice of in some of their other classes earlier that day. Troy just seemed more wooden than his usual quiet, aloof matter.

"We're meeting the girls for lunch…would you like to join us?" Jake asked.

"I'm sorry guys I'm going to go to study hall…got some English Lit homework to catch up on."

Noah had to lean in Troy's voice was barely audible.

Troy turned away from him and Jake, slumping down the hallway with his head hung low. Jake and Noah glanced back and forth at one another.

"Whoa dude what in the world was all that about?" Jake said shaking his head.

"Wow something is definitely up with him," Noah commented.

"Should we?" Jake trailed off.

"No…we should just let Troy be…for now…" Noah said, as he and Jake continued on their way to the cafeteria…

* * *

Troy shut the door, pulling out one of the chairs. He cuffed his head inside his hands. He was still shaken and extremely distraught over the violent night terror that kept him awake for the reminder of the night. The dull throbbing inside his head had somewhat subdued since last night. Troy couldn't why and how the night terror had come about. He had been sure that the dream catcher would stop all the horrible nightmares. Troy sighed heavily leaning back in his seat. While anger and confusion, clouded his mind a strong wave of sleepiness washed over him. He felt his eyelids growing heavier with every passing second.

"I can't fall asleep…I can't fall asleep…" he kept chanting over again.

"Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt me…" Troy laid his head against the table instantly falling into a deep sleep…

 

********

A loud knock stirred Troy.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?!"

"Sorry but we've reserved this room."

Troy turned peering at the tall dark-haired teenager. Troy gasped, glancing down at his watch. Jumping to feet, apologizing Troy sprinted out of the study hall. He rushed down the empty hallway, stopping at room 302.

Troy sighed, "I can't believe that I'm late for class."

Slowly pulled open the door, the room fell silent as he stepped inside taking a seat next to Kristal.

"Troy, good to see you joining us," Mrs. Le said turning her attention back over to the blackboard.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah…" Troy whispered out loud, pulling out his English Lit notes…

 

********

"Class be sure to finish up that last chapter in Romeo and Juliet."

"Troy?"

He started gathering his things, heading for the door.

Troy sighed turning around. "Yes Mrs. Le?"

"I gathered that you are still trying to get use to your new class schedule…so I'll let the tardy slid this time but please be on time for my class."

"Sure thing Mrs. Le."

Troy turned stepping outside into the hallway.

"Hey?"

"Hey."

"Troy? Are you sure everything is okay?"

He stopped turning to Kristal. "I just…haven't been getting much sleep lately…"

"Oh…is there any particular reason?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm not adjusting as great as I thought I would…"

"Troy…I'm really sorry to hear that…I understand how it being the new kid in town."

"You do?!"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm not from Harwood County. I moved here when I was 10 years old."

"Is that so?"

"It took me some time to get used get to use my life too…"

He sighing taking comfort in her words. "Thanks Kristal," he said with a smile.

She chuckled, "Anything to see that smile."

Troy could feel his face growing warmer, wondering how she could know the right things to say to make him feel this way.

"Hey, I gotta go but I'll catch up with you later," he said soften his expression.

"Okay…see you later," she said watching Troy disappear into the crowd of their peers…

Troy took a seat at one of the plastic chairs inside of Ernie's. His head was still swimming in the clouds from the terrible night terrors. He let out a long sigh, leaning against the seat. This unexpected break from monster busting was really getting to him; at least it provided Troy with some kind of distraction from his own scattered thoughts and something to focus on than all those strange dreams. He mind started wondering what he could do to distract himself. He thought about taking a run that usually helped clear his head but he didn't think that would be enough to relieve his anxiety. Troy needed to do something to focus his minds and would clear his thoughts.

What about some good old martial arts practice?

Practicing martial arts was always a medium that helped him focus. Troy remembered an area of the woods near the trail that ran through Harwood County Park; it seemed like an ideal place to practice.

Another idea came to Troy's mind, what if Ernie would let him use some of the used recycling bottles he had stored in the back area for his practice?

* * *

 Troy took a step back looking over the string of plastic bottle hanging from the tree branches, and the tree-branch balance beam. Satisfied with the set-up Troy pulled the string that connected the strings together. The bottled bobbled up and down simultaneously. He pulled the blindfold over his eyes focusing all his thoughts.

" _I need to focus all my thoughts_ …"

He leapt forward somersaulting on to the tree-beam…

_Meanwhile…_

Growing tired of waiting for Dream Snitcher's spell to work Creepox decided to head back over to the Mothership, while waiting for the toxic beast spell Creepox started thinking that in his absence Vrak could have thought of some plan to attack the rangers, not wanting Vrak to gain the upper hand Creepox decided to head back abroad the mothership. While on his way back the mantis Warstar thought of the perfect insectoid he could send for that would help defeat the Power Rangers.

"Admiral Malkor…sir?"

"This time I'll prove to you this time how easily these weak humans will fall!" he called stepping over to his leader. "Trust me…I have just the guy to get it done!" Creepox continued with a bow.

"Very well Creepox. This time I expect success fitting of an insect invasion."

"Just watch…Dragonflay!" he cried.

Suddenly a whir of wind swarmed around Admiral Malkor, Vrak and himself.

"Woo-hoo!" cried the swift-moving Dragonfly insectoid. "I'm so cool, send me into battle, and I'll make quick work of these humans," Dragonfly announced bowing before them.

"Yes!" Malkor called turning to Dragonflay.

"Yes, your magnificent speed, maybe just the thing."

"Forget Vrak's complicated schemes, this is the path to victory…strike fast and hard." Creepox stepped over besides Dragonflay's bowing before Malkor…

* * *

"Where shall we start?!" Dragonflay cried anxiously.

Creepox growled peering down at the city below.

"Go…and destroy this entire city! Leave no stones unturned!"

"Woo-hoo! I'll make quick work of these humans!"

Creepox watched Dragonflay as he leapt from the high-rise building landing perfectly on his feet. He wanted Dragonflay to start his reign of terror in the middle of the town, where he knew the most humans congregated and socialized. No sooner than Creepox could turn around a booming crash and debris from down below.

"Good time to get this started!" Creepox snorted turning away disappearing...

* * *

Troy ceased his practice, grabbing one of the plastic bottles upon hearing the resonance from his morpher. He felt that all-too familiar pang deep inside, as he pulled away his blindfold. Striding over to his backpack, he pulled out his morpher anticipating what he was about to hear.

"Alien attack…I'm sending the coördinates now!" Tensou called.

Troy whipped on his leather jacket, and his backpack.

"Call the others!" he ordered.

With his heart racing with excitement and anticipation Troy quickly raced through the woods over to downtown. This was just the distraction he needed to help clear his head and distract his mind from those horrid night terrors…

 

********

"Guys, I'm going to see them to safety," Troy called.

"Cool, we'll take on this creep!" Jake said.

"C'mon I gotta get you to safety. As you can see it's going get busy."

Making sure that the coast was clear and that imminent danger has somewhat subsided, Troy lead the young man who had gotten caught in crossfire between the rangers and Dragonflay.

"Please stay over here."

Troy stepped away from the patron, cautiously walking back over towards his teammates.

"Troy!" Gia called.

"I got that guy out-of-the-way!"

"Careful, that guy moves so fast…he's invisible," Noah cautioned.

Troy stopped dead in his tracks the scenario felt eerily familiar, as if he had experienced it before from where he couldn't put a finger on it. Strange laughter filled the area around them; Troy looked around trying to find out where it was coming from.

"Haha, you can't stop what you can't see…losers!" the voice yelped.

Before Troy had time to react, a rush of wind stuck him with intense force, sending him crashing into the ground.

"And I'm not even trying hard here!" Dragonflay crackled spinning off into another whirring blur.

"You okay?" Gia asked as she and the others stepped over to Troy.

"I'm fine."

Troy slowly stood to his feet gathering his dragonsword. Troy took in a long deep breath, despite the abrasive and unexpected attack Troy was able to sense and get a feel of the changing wind pressure prior to Dragonflay's attack. Troy thought for moment that this would be a great opportunity to test out his blind-fate training session he worked on earlier that day.

" _I sensed him before he struck. I know I can do this_."

He held up his sword concentrating his mind and focus on the changing air pressure around them.

" _Just focus my awareness from before_."

"What are you doing?" Emma asked glancing at Troy.

"Pay attention!" she scowled.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Paying attention to the wind."

"The wind?!"

"We can't see him…but we can feel the wind he creates when he moves, and use it to tell where he is."

Troy felt the sudden swift changing air current to the right of them.

"There!"

Troy thrashed forward going airborne striking Dragonflay. The insectiod stumbled to the ground grabbing its leg.

"Hey how did he do that?!" Dragonflay said.

Troy stood, feeling victorious, of how well his strategy had gone.

"Hey you did it!" Emma cried with glee.

"Nice one Troy!" Gia said.

"Smart move," Noah said, "Now let's finish this."

"I won't you stop me that easily…" Dragonflay grumbled.

Meanwhile, over the in shadows Creepox stood observing their battle. He was surprised to see how the red ranger was able to exploit Dragonflay's weakness. Not one to let him gain the upper hand Creepox geared up ready to strike.

"The red ranger is a bigger problem that I thought."

Creepox stepped closer to the battleground.

"C'mon let's shut him down!" Jake called.

"Right!" the team echoed in unison.

Troy stopped dead in tracks, he started fainting remember where he had experienced this battle.

"Now is a perfect time to say hello!"

Troy felt the intensity of the wind changing, this time it felt different from the pressure that Dragonflay gave off. Before he figure out what was going Troy haplessly felt to the ground feeling shaken and dizzy. Before he and the others could react they another fierce attack struck them once again.

He lifted himself up, trying to find the source of the brazen and unexpected attack. Troy's blood ran icy cold the moment he realized who was behind the source of the unexpected attacks.

"Creepox!" Troy yelped slowly standing to his feet.

"You're mind now…red!" Creepox crackled with laughter.

Troy gripped his fist together slowly gathering his composure.

"Think again cockroach…you really don't understand a thing about us humans!" Troy announced peering at Creepox.

He wasn't sure what his motivate was for the brazen attacks on him and friends but it was time for him to put an end to his intrusion.

"I don't want to understand you!" he hissed stepping forward.

"And that's your big mistake!" Troy raised his dragon sword anticipating the Warstar's next move.

"My only mistake is not crushing you before now!" Creepox retorted.

Troy gripped the hilt of dragon sword, soaking in Creepox's challenge. Fighting the numbness in his hand, Troy charged forth at Creepox with all the strength he could muster. Going airborne with his sword lifted high in the air he bought down his sword striking one of Creepox's armored barbs. Troy gripped his sword with both arms, but the pressure was too much for him to bear. With a quick flick of his other armored arm, he sent Troy flying into the air. His body collided with the cold, hard ground. Troy felt a burning, throbbing pain shooting down his left arm.

"Everything I need to know about humans…I already know and that includes you!" Creepox snorted with glee.

Troy slowly stood to his feet, preparing not only to defend his friends but to stop Creepox and the dragon-fly Warstar from destroying the city.

"And you know I'll never give up!" Troy cried gripped his throbbing arm.

Creepox stepped up gearing to strike, when streaks of colored shots sent the mantis stumbled back. Troy glanced back and saw his injured teammates gripping their mega blasters.

"Nice timing guys!"

"Back off!" Emma cried.

"Gah...I'll be back when you least expect it!" Creepox snorted disappearing in the same matter in which he appeared.

"We'll be here ready and waiting," Troy replied glancing around the vicinity. Sensing that the coast was now clear from danger Troy turned running towards the Harwood County Park. While battling Dragonflay and Creepox Troy thought that his blind-fate training would be the perfect opportunity to show and teach the others the methods he used to exploit Dragonflay's vulnerabilities…

* * *

Unfortunately, the team's training session were cut short in part of Master Gosei summoning them back to city to battle Dragonflay. Nonetheless, Troy was proud of the progress Jake, Noah, Emma and Gia made in the little time that they had. They ran into one of the nearby parking garages herding out all the innocent bystanders out of harm's way.

"That's what I to see…now what else can I destroy!" Dragonflay cried with glee.

"Nothing…our planet is not your playground!" Troy said raising his fist high in the high.

"Oh yes it is!"

"Better be careful…you'll get more than you can bargain for!"

"Yeah!" the other replied in unison.

" **EARTH DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER…AND WE WILL STOP YOU**!"

"You got lucky this time…but you're luck just ran out!" Dragonflay cried swiftly running towards them.

"Sense him guys," Troy ordered raising his dragonsword.

He started concentrating his attention on the changing wind pressure around them.

"THERE!" he cried going airborne.

His sword made contact with an all too familiar metallic barb.

"Nice…but too bad I'm not Dragonflay!"

"Well, it's good actually…you're the one that I was really after."

A buzzing from Troy's right's caught his attention. Gearing to strike, Dragonflay was stopped dead in tracks by his teammates. He rolled to the ground, helplessly flailing like overturned insect.

"His speed means nothing now that we can sense where you are!" Jake cried.

"Just leave Dragonflay to us, Troy," said Noah.

"Right," Troy turned his attention back over to Creepox. "It's time to send you back under the rock you came from!"

"Hey some of my best friends crawled out from under rocks!" Creepox crackled breaking free from Troy's grasp…

* * *

* * *

Creepox and Troy continued engaging into an intensive battle with one another. It became clear to Troy that Creepox was determined to fight him no matter what the cause.

"Give up…humanity's time on this planet is over!" Creepox said welding his barb over Troy.

"No! You've come across this universe just to be disappointed." Troy said gripping his megablaster taking a shot at Creepox.

The shot obviously took Creepox by surprised, as he stumbled back gasping and growling.

"We'll never stop fighting…for humans no matter how hard you strike we'll strike back harder!" Troy cried finding the strength within him.

Blocking all Troy's attempted strikes Creepox uttered with confidence, "Fight it all you want…you'll still lose."

He grabbed Troy by the hilt of his neck. "You're a useless species that will soon be wiped out…the future belongs to the insects…" were the last words Troy heard as a series of strikes and blows sent him flying back into the back wall area of the an abandoned warehouse.

Standing trying to gain his strength and composure, Troy slowly stood he still didn't understand his hatred Creepox harbored towards humans. Nonetheless Troy feeling determined to stop him from prove that humans not matter what the cause would always fight for their honor and defend the planet no matter what it takes.

He stood slowly watching Creepox stride towards him.

"You…don't understand us…at all…we have the ability to learn and get better all the time…that's why we train…but most of all…even if we fall a hundred times…" he stumbled back to his ground, gripping the hilt of his sword, "We'll never stay down!" Troy called with determined assertiveness.

"Gah…I'll make sure you stay down!" Creepox replied, scratching his metallic barbs together.

Troy glanced up at the metal bars above him, this was it the moment, Troy saw fit for him to put his training to good use.

"I don't think so!"

He tossed his dragonsword high into the air swinging over the pole with Creepox's strike missing its intended target.

"What?!" Creepox cried stunned.

With all the strength he could muster Troy used the pressure from both his weight and the balancing practice on the tree beam, turning around catching his sword mid-air striking Creepox.

"This is it…the moment you trained for!"

"Human!"

"DRAGON-SWORD!"

Feeling the raising intensity of the fury of the dragon coursing through his body, Troy gathered all the energies together striking Creepox. Unable to block Troy's fury Creepox was sent back, barely able to hold himself up against Troy's sudden and powerful attack.

"Now bad red ranger…but  _this_  isn't over."

Creepox ceased this opportunity to flee the scene. He had enough and saw everything he felt needed to know to determine the true strength of the red ranger.

Exhausted, Troy let out a long sigh falling back against some of the metal railing behind him…

* * *

After a couple of moments of trying to regain his strength Troy stumbled out of the warehouse.

"Guys!"

"Are you okay?" Gia and the other cried running to his aid.

"Yeah…battling Creepox took a lot out me…" he said slumping over from exhaustion and pain.

"Sorry he got away."

He glanced at the billowing heap of smoke in the far corner, at the base of one of the pillars seeing how his comrades defeated Dragonflay. He gasped at the sight of the swarm of one-eyed bats created circling around the defeated Warstar. He knew that was coming Dragonflay's second life. Determined and remembering their mantra, Troy gathered up his strength and composure gearing for battle.

"But  _this_  guy isn't going anywhere!" Troy called as the all stood back in awe watching Dragonflay grow into a mega insectoid.

It was time for Troy and his teammates to give Dragonflay a taste of their own mega-sized arsenal.

 

********

Creepox shook his head, watching his insectoid Dragonflay dissipate into billow of smoke and fire.

"I'll never hear the end of this," he grumbled turning away.

In an effort to avoid Vrak and Admiral Malkor's rage, Creepox teleported back over to the abandoned cave to check on Dream Snitcher…

* * *

"Troy…great job out there figuring out Dragonflay's weakness," Emma chirped.

He smiled, taking a sip of his juice. "Guys our victory was due to the diligent training and out collaborative team efforts."

"Most definitely," Noah said with a smile.

"Not to mention our new zords!" Jake said winking at Gia.

"Yeah, the Land brothers totally came in handy," Emma said.

"They were really awesome!" Gia chirped.

Troy leaned back against his chair, thinking over their battle against Dragonflay. He couldn't help but to feel that despite their victory that he had somehow let the team down. His battle with Creepox had exhausted him more than he expected, so he was unable to properly pilot the Gosei Great megazord. In the end everything worked out, seeing how Gia and Jake's determination earned them another megazord formation to add to their arsenal.

Troy too had finally figured out that reason for the random moment of deva vu, during the rooftop battle with Dragonflay and Creepox, he had seen part of their battle today in one of his recurring night terrors. He glanced over at the dream catcher around his wrists. Troy had yet to understand why it failed to stop his paralyzing nightmares.

"Troy everything okay?" Jake asked.

"Oh…yeah everything's cool," Troy lied.

"Dude you look pretty beat," Jake continued.

"Yeah Troy…you don't look so good…" Emma said leaning next to him.

"Guys…I'm okay…really I am…" Troy insisted.

"Troy…I think I speak for all us…but maybe you should go home and get some rest," Gia suggested.

"Yeah, dude you never know when Creepox and his cronies will strike again," Noah said.

"We definitely want you to be well rested and geared for the next battle," Emma said with a smile.

Troy sighed, standing to his feet conceding to his friends' wishes.

"Catch up with you guys later."

"See you Troy," Emma called.

"Catch you later dude."

He slowly stepped out Harwood County Mall, back into the busy streets of downtown.


	11. Discordant Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I incorporated elements from the Harmony and Dizcord episode into this chapter. I wanted to try to fill in the plot-holes in the episode along with divulging more into the rivalry between my two favorite Warstars.

Creepox leaned against the craggy cave wall. The Warstar let out a long sigh, watching Dream Snitcher the toxic beast stirring a ladle inside a large black cauldron. He was reflecting on the latest battle against the Power Rangers and once again how they managed to defeat another one of their Warstars. Creepox hadn't been back to the Mothership Invader since the battle, he didn't want to hear Vrak's criticism, nor experience Admiral Malkor's wrath. He watched the billow of smoke raise from the cauldron covering his nose. The stench from the brew started overwhelming his senses. Unable to take the smell Creepox stepped out of the abandoned cave taking in the cool air.

Creepox took it that perhaps the strong stench meant that his hysteria spell was growing stronger. Yes, that was it, which could explain how Creepox was able to catch the red ranger off guard during the battle with Dragonflay. He had to admit the red ranger was much stronger that he thought but still Creepox could sense that something was off about him. Perhaps Dream Snitcher's spell really was working.

He snorted, unlike Vrak Creepox didn't care for technology or the need to study the humans, all he thirsted for was the complete obliteration of planet Earth. He was going to do that by all means necessary, even if that meant betraying Admiral Malkor. The only people who stood in his way were the wretched Power Rangers. Creepox slammed his fists together stomping his feet against the ground. He was sure at some point Admiral Malkor would call him back to the Mothership to execute their next plan of attack. Before, heading back Creepox wanted to gather his thoughts and come up with a plan of his own, particularly one that involved his rival against the red ranger. He stepped over to the side of the cave peering at the skyline of the city. He scratched his armored barbs together overlooking the city formulating a plan inside his head. Creepox turned around stepping back over the mouth of the cave.

He sensed something, another presence other than his and Dream Snitcher, he glanced around the area. He couldn't put a barb on it but Creepox couldn't shake the notion that something or  _someone_  was watching him. He let out a loud growl hoping to scare out the possible invader.

After a couple of moments Creepox let out a long sigh disappearing inside the cave…

* * *

Vrak peeked out from the around the corner of the cave. He had a feeling that his cohort was brewing up his own vile and sinister plan. Vrak chuckled, heading back to his ship…

He stepped back on the Mothership making his way over towards the viewing screen. Vrak wasn't sure what Creepox was up too, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He had a sneaking suspicion that Creepox was in contact with some aliens from his home planet. Until, Vrak could figure out what he was up too, he decided to continue scanning and dissecting the coastal regions of Harwood County along with studying the humans known as the Power Rangers. Vrak typed a series of commands into the keyboard, waiting for the computer to follow the commands. While waiting he contemplated on whether he should send for another one of Admiral Malkor's universal insectoids. Admiral Malkor had grown terribly impatient with both him and Creepox. Their latest monsters have all failed to destroy the Power Rangers.

He stood back thinking that perhaps the keys to their victories was their ability to fight cohesively as team and their unity in battle. Vrak recalled thinking about that time he came down to Earth to observe and study the rangers. If only he could come up with a way, a strategy to divide their team, and conquer their defenses he could crush those cursive Power Rangers he could become the absolute ruler over planet Earth. An idea suddenly popped into Vrak's head.

_What if he found about who sustains them?_

There had to be someone or something behind the scenes aiding the rangers and providing them with the tools and weapons and resources necessary for them to have been victorious in battle.

"That's it," Vrak said. "If I can find out who is sustaining them, I shall be able to crush the Power Rangers!" he said turning his attention back over to the viewing screen…

* * *

Troy laced up his shoes. He was gearing up for his daily morning run through the Harwood County Park. His daily run always helped him clear his head, especially with the all stress he had dealt with lately, from school, his night terrors and while trying to combat evil. He stood up peering at himself in the mirror. He stared, almost unable to recognize the person staring back at him. Dark circles had formed underneath his red, eyes. His skin looked much taut and paler than usual.

Troy had spent another sleepless night, lying awake in bed. He was too afraid to fall asleep for the fear of having another night terror. The previous night Troy's night terror scared him so much that he almost stayed home from school. What gives, Troy didn't know, he couldn't understand why his dreams seem like they were growing much and more violent. He let out a long sigh turning to the door unable to continue staring at his reflection in the mirror. Troy stepped out taking in the cool, crisp morning air. He took in a long deep breath, heading down the driveway. Troy's gait slowly turned into a jog as he headed along the empty sidewalk through the quiet suburban neighborhood…

* * *

Troy stopped, sucking in a long deep breath wiping away the beads of sweats. That piercing headache that first struck a few days ago flared up again. He cuffed his head in his heads, to curtail the pain jarring inside his head. He leaned against one of the red oak trees glazing into the bright morning sun. Troy glanced at his watch sighing he hated that this headache was causing him to fall behind in his routine…

After a couple of moments the headache subsided enough for Troy to continue this run through the park. Troy sprinted ahead through the open pathway feeling the crisp morning winds rip through his hair. Troy slowly climbed up the slight incline, pausing to take in the fresh morning sunlight. He continued on with each and every sprint clearing his head. Troy stopped glancing down at his watch. He had less than an hour till school started. Troy let out a long sigh, sprinting down the pathway…

As Troy continued down the pathway, he spotted that old dead tree. He paused glancing around the vacant area. His mind started drifting back to that confrontation with Creepox. Troy shuttered Creepox was the last thing he wanted to think about. After all majority of his night terrors had somehow or someway involved the mantis Warstar. He turned focusing his attention back on his run; there was no time to lag around if he wanted to get to school on time. Troy sprinted down the pathway continuing towards the winding pathway.

A sound in the distance caught his attention. Curious Troy followed the source of the sound. He stopped, peering down the pathway. Troy spotted someone coming towards him on a bike. He found this strange, normally the park was empty expect for the occasional runners like himself he would come across. As the biker sped pass him, he instantaneously recognized the rider.

It was Emma.

"Hey wait up!"

"Emma!"

She continued speeding along the familiar trial on her bmx. Troy quickly sprinted down the pathway trying to catch up with her…

* * *

Creepox stepped inside the main control room of the Mothership-Invader grunting at the sight of his cohort Vrak. Just as he had suspected Admiral Malkor had summoned both he and Vrak to discuss their next plan of attack. During their discussion Malkor made it clear that he wasn't happy with him and Vrak and their constant failures. Admiral Malkor would decide which Warstar to aid them in their destruction.

"I've called up a new ally!" Admiral Malkor announced.

"Dizcord!"

Creepox, Vrak and Malkor all watched as the freakish Teckric alien with the strange sound device land into the midst of the Mothership.

"Did someone say my name…?!"

"That's music to my ears…" he crooned stepping over to Admiral Malkor.

"Cause this guy right here is all about the music…check it out!" he rang as a burst of sound echoed throughout their hub.

" _I'm the superstar of the guitar_ … _hotter than a quasar_ … _I rock and roll is just too old_ …" Dizcord said twirling around and around with his wicked sound.

"Gah…" Creepox said turning away disgusted. "And it he actually thinks he's good."

"Horrible," Vrak commented.

"It's so bad it hurts," Admiral Malkor said clapping his winged hands together to the wicked beat.

" _I'm top to the ops_ … _awesome to the max_ … _electric or acoustic_ … _I'm totally epic_!"

"Thank you," Dizcord sang to the last chord raising his hands in the air to his unassuming audience.

"So here wants backstage passes?" Dizcord turned to both to Vrak and Creepox.

"Too what?!" Creepox sneered.

"To my concert."

"I'm going to rock your world," Dizcord said stepping over to Creepox. "And if you want to see the show…I'll take care of  _you_  little people." Dizcord spun around pointing at both Vrak and Creepox.

Creepox wasn't sure if Dizcord was referring to him but he surely wasn't going to stand around and let the Warstar speak to him in such a brazen and disrespectable matter.

"You blowhard!" He stepped over to Dizcord raising an armed barb. "I'll take care of you!"

"Wait," Vrak said. "Let's use his music against the humans," he suggested.

Vrak wanted to get rid of Dizcord too, but at the same time why not let take on some of the dirty work, so that would be less he would need to do in execute his plans to conquer planet Earth. He was thinking what better way to force the humans into submission by using something that they all were familiar with music and really horrible music at that…

* * *

Troy continued sprinting glancing around. There was still no sign of Emma. As he approached the large cove that overlook Harwood County, Troy spotted her pink bmx parked at the end of the pathway. As he approached the area, a light smoothing voice filled his ears. Wondering where the tranquil voice was coming from he wondered over towards the grassy area.

" _The gentle breeze it stirs the leaves…and stirs my soul…my heart deep inside me…sends my world as one withers…a greater home all connected as one_ …"

Troy smiled, he was surprised and both delighted to hear the voice coming from his dear friend Emma. She twirled around, in the open area taking delight in the crisp, fresh morning air.

" _So bloom_ ," she sang spinning around. " _With your sweet perfume and flowers bloom_ …" she sang turning around.

"Troy what are you doing here?!" Emma said.

She ceased singing; he could tell that she was embarrassed, she had that kind of expression that a little kid had getting caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

He stepped over into the open cove.

"Sorry I saw you earlier…but you didn't hear me."

"Wow Emma you're an incredible singer."

She smiled. "Thanks, I get that from my mom."

Emma turned looking at one of the branches high above them.

"I remember when she would sing that song each year when the flowers came into bloom. That's probably where my love of nature comes from."

Emma stepped over embracing one of the branches. "Singing to the trees reminds me of her."

Troy walked over peering at the branch glancing over at his friend. He started wondering if something had happened to her mother. In the back of his mind Troy always wondered about things his own mother would do for him.

"It's getting late…we better hurry or we've going to be late for school," Troy said.

Emma nodded.

They both stepped through the cove quietly making their way down towards the narrow pathway. Just as he and Emma were about to part ways, a deafening tone bought the both of them to their knees. The screeching noise was so unbearable that it silenced everything around them.

"What that horrible sound?!" Emma yelped.

Troy gripped his head the deafening tone started stirring up the migraine he had experienced earlier. Troy felt his morpher vibrating inside his back pocket.

"Rangers…there's a monster attack at the city's plaza," Tensou said.

He dropped his morpher unable to concentrate on what Tensou had alerted them too.

"We're…here…" Troy stammered picking up his moprher. "Right next to the plaza."

He glanced over at Emma; she looked like she was in about just as much pain from the deafening music.

"Troy…Emma…it's too loud!" echoed a familiar voice.

"Can you hear me?!" Gia said.

"Just meet us at the plaza," Troy instructed.

Troy helped Emma to her feet, and together they both bolted through the open field through the park over towards the danger that lurked over in the city plaza…

* * *

As they quickly approached the plaza Troy glanced over Emma.

"Let's do?!" she called.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME…GO, GO, MEGAFORCE!" they shouted whipping out their transformation cards.

"Megaforce Pink!"

"Megaforce Red!"

They both joined up with Gia, Jake and Noah scanning the plaza. Troy noticed the passed out patrons scattered throughout the plaza, he was surprised at how the music had seemed to affect everyone in town. The closer they approached the source the more sound echoed inside his head.

"This sound feels like it's splitting my brain," Troy said.

"Mines too," Emma said.

"Really…it just sounds really loud to me," Gia called.

"Yeah…it's bad…but not  _that_  bad," Jake said gripping one side of his snake visor.

Troy glanced around at his comrades, wondering why the music wasn't affecting them as much as it had him and Emma.

"It must be because we were much closer when it started," Troy concluded running over to Emma.

"We should go help them," Emma said.

"Right," Troy replied glancing around the plaza.

He and Emma ran over to some patrons at a one of the nearby tables helping them clear the vicinity. Once the coast was clear Troy turned his attention back over towards the plaza.

Troy clutched his visor, that throbbing migraine was growing worse and worse each passing moment.

"We can't take much more of this Emma…" he cried.

"Turn off that noise!" Noah ordered pointing towards the top of a building.

"Noise...how dare you! I'm the greatest musician in the entire universe!" the Warstar boasted.

"Huh?!" Troy called.

"No one gives me a bad review! Loogies attack!" Dizcord ordered summoning the humanoid foot-soldiers.

Troy and the quickly others cleared out the frightening patrons gearing up for battle.

"Teach these haters a lesson…loogies!" the Warstar called.

The loogies stood at attention waiting their orders. Dizcord bellowed out some rhyming tunes to the strum of his bodily guitar.

"What the?!" Troy said watching the loogies dance to the tune of the Warstars music.

"Everyone?" he called pulling out his weapon's card. Troy decided to take advanced of the distracted loogies.

"SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!" They called in unison.

Troy gripped the hilt of his dragonsword charging forward toward the loogies feeling a slight bit of relief from Dizcord's horridly mesmerizing tunes.

The loogies continued following Dizcord's tunes, while he started amping up the beats and sound.

"Yeah check me out!" Dizcord cried.

Troy gripped his helmet, feeling the sound reverberate inside his head.

"Ahhhh it's getting me again!" Emma cried falling to her knees.

"I got you covered."

Troy heard Noah call as he fired a shot at a group of loogies that were about to take an assault on Emma.

"It's hurting me too…" Troy said losing his grip on his dragon-sword.

As he reached down to pick up his weapon he felt a sharp stabbing at his right temple. Troy let out a long sigh trying to fight the pain coursing through his head.

The pain swirled inside his head, it was causing him to lose focus in battle. He felt a tight grip around his shoulder. Troy turned and saw one of the humanoid foot soldiers out of the corner of his visor.

"Let me go!" Troy tried prying himself from the loogies' grip.

"Hang on Troy!"

Before he realized what was happening he saw Jake's snake ax coming towards him. He swiftly moved out the way just in the nick of time avoiding the sting from his strike.

"You okay man?" Jake asked trying to help Troy stand.

"I can't…focus…" Troy called struggling to get back to his feet.

Dizcord jumped from the building singing another rhyming tune with the loogies swarming around him dancing to the harsh melodic beats.

Troy slammed his fist against the ground, he couldn't understand how the Warstar's was getting the better of him. Troy also didn't understand how the sound of his music was causing everyone especially him and Emma to go into a frenzied panic.

"Guys the megaforce blaster," Noah suggested.

"Right..." Troy slowly stood to his feet, slowly making his way to his comrades.

They stepped into formation, but it seemed the closer he and Emma got to Dizcord the worst the effect were. He and Emma both fell to their knees, the pain became to jarring to take.

"Guys…hang in there," Jake said with reassurance.

Troy glanced at Emma, she nodded. Together the both managed to summon up enough strength to assemble the megaforce blaster. Dizcord yelped playing strumming another hard chord. The moment they shouted out the command, another string of sound attacked causing the team to miss their intended target.

"Oh no…" Troy yelped falling to his knees.

"Troy are you okay?!" Gia asked.

"I'm so…sorry guys…" Troy couldn't believe that he had caused the team to miss their target.

"Thank you and now for my encore! An extra something special just for you," Dizcord said pointing over the Troy and the others.

"I'll demorph you!" he sang with glee.

Troy watched haplessly as Dizcord fired a hail of shots towards them.

The shots bounced off him and Emma power suits causing the both of them to demorph back to their civilian form.

"Oooh yeah…thank you rangers…my power chords knocked you out! Now it's time rock and roll over some more humans!" Dizcord said skipping off with his group of dancing loogies in tow.

Troy rolled around on the ground; the pain was still piercing inside his head.

"You guys okay?" Gia asked.

"Troy…" Noah said.

"Emma…" Jake called.

"We let that monster get away…" Troy growled gripping his throbbing head.

He was so upset with himself that his lack of focus allowed Dizcord to escape.

"We'll get em' next time man," Jake reassured.

"We have too…" Troy started glanced between Gia, Jake and Noah. "Before more people get hurt."

Troy stood to his feet.

"Be careful man," Jake said helping him up.

The others demorphed back into their civilian forms.

"I'll be okay."

He glanced over at Emma. "Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah…I think so…" she stammered.

He lifted to her to feet.

"Thanks."

"Guys, looks like Dizcord is on the run right now…" Jake said glancing around the empty plaza.

Noah glanced at his watch. "I suppose till he shows up again we should head on back to class."

"Yeah…we better get going…" Gia suggested draping one of Emma's arm around her shoulders.

"Guys you can go on…I'll catch up with you."

"You sure?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I still need to change."

Troy glanced down looking over his workout clothes.

"Troy are you sure you're going to be okay?" Emma asked.

"I'll be fine…you guys go on ahead."

Troy watched them till they disappeared around into a crowd of people. Troy let out a long sigh gripping his head. It was throbbing like nobody's business. It seems as if Dizcord's horrendous tunes caused that terrible migraine to come back with vengeance. Trying his best to ignore the pain throbbing inside his head, Troy trotted through downtown quickly making his way back to his home. If he hurried he would still have time to make it to the rest of his classes…

* * *

Vrak along with his cohorts watched Dizcord anxiously from the Mothership while he bought down his reign of terror and his bad music down to Earth.

Creepox grunted. "That was nothing but dumb luck!"

He stepped away from the screen in a huff.

"I found his methods quite effective Creepox!" Admiral Malkor commented peering at the screen.

"He's too full of himself to succeed."

"That's why I'll send you…Vrak…to keep him concentrated on  _destroying_ those rangers!"

"You choose Vrak…instead of me Admiral Malkor?" Creepox turned, glancing at his cohort. "But why?!"

Admiral Malkor turned from the screen. "Dizcord's act needs to be reined in with reasoning not force." Admiral Malkor turned his attention back over to the screen. "If he needs a thumping…I will send you…but for now I'm sending Vrak."

Vrak snickered glancing back at Creepox. He took notice how the red and pink ranger seem more susceptible to Dizcord's tunes. He rubbed his metallic hands against his chin carefully thinking of ways he could exploit the two rangers' weakness...

* * *

"Troy?"

"Huh?"

"Is everything okay?"

He stopped leaning against a set of lockers. "Kris…everything's cool."

"Are you sure?" she asked peering at him.

"I'm sure…"

She shifted folding her arms together. "I'm just asking because you were really quiet in class today."

"I'm just really tired…I haven't been sleeping well lately…"

"How come?" she asked leaning in closer.

"A lot just been going on…" he stammered.

Suddenly a sharp stabbing pain struck his right temple. Troy gripped his head from the crippling pain.

"Troy are you okay?!"

"I'm fine…just been having these terrible migraines…"

"Maybe you should go see a doctor or something…"

He shook his head. "Kris…I'll be fine…"

"Well…you certainly don't look it…"

Troy let out a long sigh glancing down at his watch. "I hate to cut this short but I'm supposed to be meeting up with Noah and Jake at Ernie's…"

"Okay…"

"I'll catch up with you later…" Troy said placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Sure." Kristal stepped away sprinting ahead disappearing into a crowd of their peers.

Troy let out a long sigh shaking his head. He felt really bad for blowing off Kristal that truly wasn't his intentions at all. But how else could have explained that his inattentiveness in class was due to battling a monster that was causing him to have these terrible migraines that made him lose focus. He stepped slowly slinging his backpack over his shoulders. He decided that next time he ran into Kristal he would apologize to her.

He continued down the hallway making his way out of Harwood County High School towards Ernie's Brain Freeze…

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the Mothership-Invader Vrak was scanning the sectors in Harwood County. He would have put aside his search for the source that sustained the Power Rangers for now. Right now he was searching for Dizcord. While Dizcord and some loogies where on the rampage Vrak had taken notice not only how the Warstar's music had affected the humans but the music seem to have an extra special effect on two of the Power Rangers. Seeing how damaging Dizcord's music was to the humans especially two of the rangers, Vrak started researching how sensitive humans were to sound, so he figured if there was a way he could broadcast Dizcord's terrible tunes around the Earth it would cause catastrophic destruction leading to the total damnation of planet Earth.

"There he is."

Vrak spotted Dizcord who was hanging around one of the buildings in downtown Harwood County. As he was calculating the plan inside his head he heard a loud hissing sound. He swiftly turned and there was his cohort Creepox peeking at him from behind one of the sectors of the Mothership.

"What are you looking at?!" Creepox sneered.

"Obviously not much," Vrak snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Vrak sighed. "As usual you're too of a simpleton to understand…"

Before he could finish his statement he saw an armed barb within inches of his face.

"You wanna repeat that?!"

Vrak shook his head slowly backing away from Creepox.

"That's what I thought…"

Vrak turned away from Creepox. "I don't have time for your childish mind games I have Power Rangers to destroy!"

Creepox growled.

"And besides Admiral Malkor said he will greatly reward you if you behave yourself now…" he said glancing over his shoulders. "You know how Admiral Malkor gets towards those that...disobey him."

"Gah…whatever!" he snarled turning his attention over to the viewing screen.

Vrak chuckled making his way over to his ship.

What an idiot, he would make sure that once the Power Rangers were destroyed that Creepox would certainly be next on the list.

Till then his would follow his plan of honing in on Dizcord's act using it to annihilate both this planet and those retched Power Rangers.

**TBC**


	12. Blossoming Friendship

Vrak stepped away from his ship making his way down a set of stairs. He had landed on top of one of the buildings in downtown Harwood County. During his confrontation with Creepox Vrak had come up with the perfect plan that would allow him to broadcast Dizcord's wick tunes across the planet. He started wondered how humans effectively transmitted sound throughout the planet and after spending sometime conducting research Vrak discovered that it was possible by strategically placed satellites. These carefully-placed satellites could transmit radio frequencies across the planet and they served as the bridge that allowed the sound waves to travel far and wide and even to remote places on earth. After noticing the glorious affects Dizcord's music had on the humans and the Power Rangers Vrak figured that if he could broadcast the Warstars' music via one of those satellites around the world he would be able to bend the humans to their will and take over their planet.

To Vrak's surprise he found a place in Harwood County that manufactured satellites so he sent down a team of loogies with very specific instructions on parts to steal from the factory. He also ordered them to stop any and every one that stood in their way. While the loogies were off on their mission he decided to pay Dizcord a visit as the second part of his scheme involved selling his tactic to the Warstar. Vrak thought about Admiral Malkor's statement about honing in on Dizcord's act with reasoning not force. Therefore he thought it would be befitting if he presented Dizcord with an offer of becoming his manager, someone who would help advance his musical career, and he needed Dizcord's full cooperation if his plan where to succeed.

Without out another moment's hesitation Vrak turned a corner glancing around the empty vicinity. He slowly walked through the area heading around a corner. Vrak peeked around the corner spotting Dizcord over in the center of the building's platform. He wasn't too sure what the Warstar was up too, he remained still quietly observing him.

"Man…that gig was fantastic!" Dizcord called looking over the skyline of Harwood County.

It would seem like the Warstar was taking a monetary take a break from fighting the Power Rangers to assets his musical skills.

" _That gig was rawstic_ … _a local sensation_ … _cause I'm so fantastic_!" Dizcord sang.

Vrak stepped closer he felt this was the perfect moment to intervene as he didn't care to listen to anymore of Dizcord's distasteful tunes.

"What you need is a manager to take you to the big time."

"Yeah…my talents are to epic to just waste on one little city…hey do you wanna be my manager?"

That was just the response Vrak wanted to hear. He stepped down to the platform.

"Agreed."

"I will make you a big star."

"Excellent!" Dizcord cried with glee twirling in delight.

" _I'm the greatest musician on top_ …" he bellowed striking a chord on his bodily guitar. " _I'm the czar of guitar_ … _the greatest artist without par_ … _the rockingest by far_ …" he crooned.

"Your music deserved to be heard by the whole world."

"Yeah!" Dizcord cried.

"I can make a device that can broadcast your music across the entire planet," Vrak stated wringing his fist. "Your music will hit harder than you ever thought possible."

Dizcord nodded. "That's totally fine with me… _manager_!"

"Good."

"Now, once I get this device built I know the perfect location we can use to broadcast your music to the world."

"Bring it on!" Dizcord said.

Vrak chuckled. He had instructed the loogies to take the parts over to the one of Harwood County's pavilions in the heart of the city. The venue from what he gathered was hardly used so they wouldn't need to deal with any of those pesky humans. What also made this particular area so appealing to Vrak is its location in the center of the city he saw it as the perfect location for effectively broadcasting Dizcord's music around the planet.

"Come you don't want to keep your audience waiting."

He and Dizcord stepped back on the platform with Vrak leading him back over way to his ship...

* * *

Troy stepped inside Harwood County Mall. His headache had somewhat subsided from the time he left school to when he arrived at the mall. Even still it felt like everything he heard was magnified more than it should. He barely made it down the noisy hallways during school today. He even skipped out on lunch; Troy couldn't bare the noise inside the cafeteria. He stepped inside Ernie's ordering his usual drink. Spotting Jake and Noah Troy stepped over to their usual spot taking a seat next to Jake. Troy took a sit taking a long sip of his drink. The drink felt cool and refreshing as it went down, quenching his dry throat.

"How's it going Troy?"

He shrugged. "Okay…"

"Is your head still bugging you?"

Troy turned to Jake. "A little…but not too bad…"

"That's cool."

Troy leaned forward in his chair trying to ignore the pain throbbing at his temples. Suddenly an extremely loud burst of sound filled the yogurt shop. Troy gripped his head. The throbbing started getting worst.

"Man its loud in here today."

"What?!" Noah said.

"I said…it's loud in here today," Jake answered raising his voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Noah pointed to his ear leaning closer. "THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!" he said.

"I SAID…" Jake turned to Ernie. "ERNIE…CAN YOU TURN THE MUSIC DOWN BUDDY?!"

Troy decided that he couldn't take much more. His head felt like it was about to burst from the throbbing.

"I have to get out of here…this music…is giving me a headache!"

Troy launched from his chair trotting out of Ernie's.

"I'm sorry man…" Jake called after him.

Troy was in such hurry that he failed to see or acknowledge Gia on his way out...

* * *

Troy headed out into the streets of downtown. He wasn't too sure where he was going but he knew he needed to get away from the horrid sound that was causing his head to throb with pain. Troy mindlessly headed towards the park sprinting down one of the long winding trails. He stopped at the crossroad, this time he decided to take a left to see what and where the trail would take him. Normally when Troy came to this particular crossroad he always took the right, it was the trail that he took on his daily run. After-all Troy didn't see any harm in straying from his regular routine...

Troy slowly walked down the pathway noticing the pain from his head subsiding the further he descended down the pathway. Troy stopped at the end of the pathway looking around in awe of his newly found surroundings.

"Wow…this is cool."

He glanced around the area. He stumbled on a small docking pier overlooking a vast lake. The small pier appeared abandoned. Troy slowly stepped on the pier. The rush of cool air felt good, soothing his ailing thoughts. Troy let out a long sigh. It felt great to finally have some peace and quiet. Just as Troy was indulging in the tranquility of his surroundings the all-too-familiar pang went off in his back pocket. His heart started thumping harder inside his chest. He held his morpher up to his ear anticipating any new news on Dizcord. Suddenly without warning a wall of screeching noise flooded from the other end of his morpher.

He gripped his head feeling the sudden rush of pain shooting through it. He heard a scrambling voice coming from the other end, but couldn't make out what was being said on the other end.

"I can't hear you!"

"I…can't…hear…you!" Troy repeated.

Troy didn't know if the others had heard him.

"Tell Ernie his music is too loud!"

Troy gripped his head; it was swelling with pain at this point. Troy shoved his morpher into his back pocket shutting off the communication. He couldn't take it anymore and the instant he did so it shut off the horrid sound that flooded from the other end of the line. Troy sighed leaning against the railing. Although it did little to quell the headache at least it wasn't aggravating it. He leaned over the pier looking out into the lake. Troy started thinking about how he would never take having peace and quiet for granted ever again.

But he knew at some point that they would have to face Dizcord soon, and that he and Emma would need to be extra cautious around him and his ear-spitting tunes. As Troy lingered there, he tried figuring out why the Warstars' music had such a strong effect on the two of them. Surely there was something else that was causing him and Emma to go weak other than the fact that they were closer to city center when Dizcord stuck. For a moment Troy wondered if it possibly anything to do with him and Emma's sky powers. Troy learned from Master Gosei and Tensou that each ranger had control over some type of elemental powers. Since he and Emma's elemental powers derived from the skies, he wondered if that's why Dizcord's sound affected them the most because of the way sound travels through the air.

Troy continued pondering on this theory, wondering if they could find or coming up or somehow counteract Dizcord's tunes?

* * *

Vrak peered over the balcony overlooking the process of his satellite device. So far so good, everything was in order just as he planned. Now it was time for Dizcord to execute the second phase of his plan. He clutched his staff. Vrak was almost assured that the Power Rangers would come and interfere and he was prepared to stall them by whatever force necessary to allow Dizcord to broadcast his tunes around the planet.

"First a sound check then…the world!" the Warstar crooned into the microphone.

Dizcord strummed some hard chords against his body. As he did so Vrak watched the loogies following along in perfect sync with his insatiable tunes...

* * *

Vrak heard some familiar voices. He peered over the balcony, and saw three of the Power Rangers. Vrak chuckled, "So...so...predicable." He leaned over the balcony he took notice that two of the rangers were missing. This was an unexpected turn of events. Perhaps Dizcord's terrible music affected the other two rangers more than he thought, and that was the reason for them not showing up for a battle. It was good to see that their defenses were down. Vrak decided to take advance of this he pointing his staff over towards the three rangers firing a shot at them. This obviously had taken the three by surprise as they lay on the ground.

"So glad you made it."

"I am the mastermind behind this plan," Vrak announced proudly. "Now listen…as we transmit Dizcord's music…wipe out the world!"

"No way!" Jake said getting to his feet.

"That's my manager!"

"Look sharp guys! Noah said gearing up for another attack.

"Sharps and flats now you're talking my language!"

"Let's get this concert started!" Dizcord strummed on his bodily guitar with the loogies following along in a synchronized dance routine.

"I'll make sure that there's no interruptions!" Vrak swirled into a smoke as he teleported down to face Gia, Jake and Noah...

After striking down the three rangers Vrak turned to Dizcord.

"Activate the transmitter…broadcasting his music across the globe," he ordered.

This was it everything in his plan was falling into place.

"Now every human will get an earful of Dizcord!" Vrak crackled with laughter.

It was especially nice since his armor provided him protection from Dizcord's terrible music. Vrak stepped over towards the fallen rangers gearing up from another round...

* * *

Troy stepped away the railing pacing up and down the small pier. He had ravished his mind trying to think of something that they could do to stop Dizcord's tunes from hurting him and Emma. Just as idea popped inside Troy's head another wall of sound flooded the vicinity. Troy gripped his head, feeling the throbbing returning. He fell to his knees in jarring pain. The pain started ripping at his temples clouding his thoughts. Troy grabbed his morpher thinking that the sound was coming from it. No one had call for him so it wasn't possible that the sound was coming from it. Troy whipped back and forth around the pier from the jarring pain ripping away inside his head.

"Whoa!" he cried almost tumbling off the open side of the pier.

Troy fell to the ground with his morpher still in hand hearing the resonance echoing from it.

"The monster's music is broadcasting all over the planet and we can't block the signal," Tensou said.

"What do we do?!" Troy heard Tensou's frantic voice called from the other end.

Troy looked up spotting a blooming cherry-blossom tree at the end of the pier. The idea he had contemplated inside his head suddenly came together.

_What if they could harness their sky powers along with Emma's singing to stop Dizcord from broadcasting his tunes around the planet?_

"I just got an idea."

Troy stood to his feet ignoring the pain swelling inside his head. As he stepped away from the pier he glanced over at the cherry blossom tree. He remembered Emma talking about how her mother would sing every time they would bloom. Just thinking of Emma's sweet and pleasant voice bought comfort to his jarring pain. Before he could execute the plan first he needed to find Emma. He lifted his morpher to his lips calling out to Emma. He cuffed his ears trying to drown out all the sound and static.

"Troy?"

"Emma?!"

"I'm…park…"

"What was that Emma?"

"From…this morning…"

Troy let out a long frustrating sigh. Her voice kept coming in and out through the static and the screeching.

"Park…from this…morning…"

Troy placed the morpher closer to his ear for a brief second he could make out Emma's whereabouts.

"You're at the park?!"

"Yes!"

"I'm coming for you Emma!"

Troy placed the morpher back in his back pocket. He knew exactly where she was. Troy jetted down the pathway ignoring the jarring the pain swirling inside his head. He needed to hurry his gut was telling him that Gia, Jake and Noah were probably already engaging in battle with Dizcord and that he and Emma needed to get to them right away...

* * *

Troy stepped over inside the small cove on top of the hill inside the park. Just as he suspected there was Emma sitting underneath the small cherry blossom tree. He cautiously approached Emma, not wanting to startle her.

"Emma?"

No response. She continued rocking back and forth with her hands covering her ears. He tapped her lightly on the shoulders.

"Troy?!"

She uncovered her ears. He could see the worry and fear painted across her expression.

"Emma are you okay?" Troy asked helping her to her feet.

"I'm…okay…" she stammered.

"Troy…where are the others?"

Emma gripped his arm as she tried getting to her feet. "I haven't been able to contact them," she said.

"They tried contacting me but I couldn't make out what they were saying…" Troy replied.

Emma let out a long sigh clutching her head. He peered at Emma; he hated to see any of his close friends in pain.

"Troy what are we going to do?!"

"I have an idea on how you and I can possibly stop Dizcord from broadcasting his music."

Her bright brown eyes lit with joy. "Really how so?!"

"I was thinking that if you could sing that song I heard earlier along with using our sky powers we could counteract Dizcord's music."

Emma shifted leaning against the tree. She peered at Troy shaking her head. "Do you really think something like that would work?"

Troy shrugged. "Emma what choice do we have? We have to figure out some way to stop him."

"I don't know…" she trailed off gripping her head.

Troy stepped closer Emma. For some reason he had sneaking suspicion that she was too embarrassed to display her voice, that or she was just being modest in thinking that he her voice couldn't be good enough to stop the Warstar's music.

"Emma you have a really great voice…and I really do think that the soothing nature of your voice will be enough to counteract Dizcord's effect on everyone."

A small smile appeared on her youthful face. "You really think so?" she asked in a small voice.

"I do." Troy returned her smile leaned over placing a reassuring hand on her shoulders.

"Troy?"

He and Emma both jumped at the booming voice.

He reached for his morpher.

"Yes Gosei?"

"You and Emma need to go help the others."

"Oh no are they in trouble?!" Emma asked.

"They have been stuck down not only by Dizcord's music but also by Vrak one of Admiral Malkor's other commanders."

"Gosei where are they?"

"I'll have Tensou send you the coordinates."

"Troy…Emma, the others are located at the old concert hall at fifth and first avenue near downtown…hurry guys!" Tensou said.

Troy slipped his morpher back into his back pocket.

"C'mon Emma…we have to go help the others."

A wave of sharp tunes vibrated through the air.

"Ahhhh!" Emma cried.

Troy felt the pain ripping away inside his head. Pain or no pain they both had to push through not only for the sake of their friends but the entire world. Troy grabbed one of Emma's arms wrapping it around his shoulders. The two of them trotted through the small cove towards downtown...

* * *

As they got closer to the source the pain was starting to become unbearable. At one point, both he and Emma tumbled to the ground in pain. They both helped each other back to their feet continuing on.

"There it is."

Troy nodded forcing his body to forge on ahead through the pain. He gasped at the sight before him. There was Dizcord dancing back and forth on stage with some loogies. He peered staring at some strange device that was centered in the middle of the stage.

"Oh no!" Emma cried pointing over towards the seating area.

On the ground with Vrak towering over Gia, Jake and Noah was Vrak. He was pointing his staff over them gearing to strike.

"Emma…"

She nodded opening up her mouth letting the words flow. Emma's sweet voice carried over distracting both Vrak and Dizcord.

"Where is that horrible music coming from?!" Dizcord said.

" _La…la…la…la_ … _So bloom…bloom with your sweet perfume_ …" she sang.

Troy felt calmness, serenity wash over him with that jarring headache slowly subsiding.

" _With some many times to see…the sweet serenity…soothing my mind…soothe my soul…_ "

"Hey…you're ruining my big moment!" Dizcord cried striking a loud chord.

"No!" Vrak cried.

He had taken notice of how her singing was overcoming Dizcord's music. He fell to the knees. Peering through the smoke he saw the three rangers' weapons in tow.

He snarled.

_How dare they strike him?_

Vrak slowly turned lifting up his staff charging towards the three rangers.

As Emma continued singing Troy took notice of how distracted both Vrak and Dizcord were, he thought it would be a good time to use to their sky powers. He pulled his morpher from his back pocket along with one of their sky power elemental cards.

"Twistornado."

"Activate!"

He watched as the wind powers carried her voice and the blooming petals throughout the air.

"Keep going Emma…it's working!"

The petals swirled around the air filling the vicinity. Within a matter of seconds the device that was causing the broadcast went up in smoke breaking into pieces.

"I can't be outclassed…my music can't be surpassed!" Dizcord cried falling to his knees calling out for Vrak.

_Was Dizcord serious?_

_So not only was his plan falling through but now he was going need to help Dizcord out too?_

He stepped away from the three rangers.

"Gah…those rangers are ruining everything!" he growled.

He glanced over at the fallen Warstar. Jake, Gia, and Noah taking advance of Vrak's distraction combining their weapons forming the Landsea megablaster. Before Vrak had chance to figure what was going on he found himself laying face down in the balcony above the stage.

"Good job guys!" Troy said.

"Ready Emma?"

"Always!"

"IT"S MORPHIN TIME!"

"GO…GO…MEGAFORCE!"

"Megaforce Red!"

"Megaforce Pink!"

It was time for Troy and the team to finally put an end to Dizcord's horrible tunes once and for all. Troy lifted his dragonsword high in the air.

"Fury of the dragon…Megaforce…Red!"

"Flames of the phoenix…Megaforce Pink!"

Feeling a sudden revitalization of both energy and strength Troy along with Emma took out a group of the loogies on their own.

"Good job guys," Jake commended.

"Yeah!" said Gia.

"But we're not done yet!" Troy said turning his attention back over to Dizcord.

"And I'm no one hit wonder…" the Warstar crackled.

Troy lifted his dragon-sword in the air stepping in the center of the team.

"Oh yeah we'll show you! C'mon on guys!"

" **EARTH DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER**!" the team called in unison.

" **POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE**!"

Dizcord released a series of shots at the team. With their morale going strong along with the surge of energy and strength each them used their weapon with them all taking a shot at Dizcord. Once again they all took aim at the Warstar combining the powers of the sky, land and sea striking down the Warstar. On Troy's command they bought their weapons together forming the megaforce blaster. They charged up the blaster with their sky, land and sea elemental cards taking aim at the staggering Warstar.

" **DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE**!"

Vrak watched haplessly from the balcony as the Power Rangers destroyed Dizcord. Vrak sighed, summoning the Zombats his undead minions.

"The show's over yet rangers!"

"Zombats go!" he ordered.

On his command the swarm of poisonous one-eyed creatures attached themselves to Dizcord reviving him.

"I've hit the big time at last!" Dizcord said.

"Dizcord this is your  _last_  encore. Finish the rangers!" Vrak ordered darkly.

He stepped away heading back into his ship. He wasn't going to stick around to see whether or not Dizcord was going to defeat the rangers.

"Let's go…" Troy said about to pulling out their dragonzord card.

"First we have to thank you two," Noah said.

"You came up with the plan that saved us," Gia chirped.

He turned to Emma. "It was all her doing…"

"You're singing made the difference."

"Thanks Troy!" Emma chirped giving him a high-five.

"Now let's go."

Troy and the others pulled out their respective zord cards.

"And finish the job." Troy called as he and the others summoned their zords and forming the Gosei Great Megazord…

* * *

Vrak swiftly turned away from the viewing screen peering at Creepox. He could hear the mantis in the corner snickering at the Power Rangers defeat of Dizcord.

"Admiral…regrettably Dizcord is no longer composing…instead he's decomposing."

"I misjudged his powers…and…" Admiral Malkor said stepping closer to Vrak. "Overestimated your ability to defeat  _those_  Power Rangers!"

Vrak turned away letting out a long frustrating sigh.

"Now as for you!"

He turned to Creepox.

"Yes sir!" Creepox bowed.

"I'll rip those rangers to shreds…just say the word!"

"Stand down Creepox."

"WHAT?!"

"First we must formulate a fool-proof plan…"

He stepped away from Admiral Malkor growling in protest.

"Silence!"

"There will be no more mistakes from either of you!" Admiral Malkor bellowed stepping away from the two of them.

Vrak shook his head, sighing. He couldn't believe that his fool proof plan had completely fallen through.

"So much for all your talk and planning!" Creepox mumbled.

"What was that?!" Vrak snapped.

Despite the rangers victory all was not lost, at least he was able to gather more information on the rangers, and with this data he will somehow use it to crush them. Vrak turned his attention back over towards the viewing screen. He turned hearing footsteps, and glanced back and saw that he was alone. Vrak was tempted to go spy on Creepox but at the same time he wanted to gain back Admiral Malkor's favor. He began feverishly typing some codes into the computer continuing on his search on the source that sustained the rangers along with researching the Harwood County's coastal regions...

* * *

The next day the guys decided to head over to Ernie's after school.

After the team's long battle with Dizcord they all decided to head over to Ernie's for some rest and relaxation.

Jake let out a long sigh leaning back in his chair.

"What?!" he asked innocently looking around the table.

Troy and the others let out a collectively moment of laughter.

"Jake…Jake…" Gia chuckling.

He turned to her with a big grin. Gia rolled her eyes turning her attention over to Emma.

"Emma…" Noah started turning to her. "With all the craziness with that battle…I forgot to say you're an amazing singer."

"Yeah…seriously," Jake added.

Troy peered over at Emma, she smiled coyly.

"No…seriously you are," Jake replied with laughter.

She turned to Troy. "I think all our teamwork saved the day."

Troy smiled glancing around at all his friends. "We do all make a great team," Troy said.

"Definitely," Gia said.

"Right!" Noah commented.

"Hey guys?!"

"Hey Kris!" Gia said.

"Hey girl!" Jake called.

"How's it going…long time no see," Noah said.

"I've been good…just dealing with work and school…" Kristal said with laughter.

Troy peered at Kristal, they locked eyes, he smiled, and she let out a wink. Troy leaned back in his chair. He was happy that things had subsided between their encounter at school the other day.

"Whatcha got there?" Emma asked.

"I have some sweet treats for you guys."

"Sweet!" Jake cried rubbing his hands together.

"Thanks girl!" Gia said.

"Awesome!" Emma called with glee.

"Appreciate it," Noah said.

"It's all good guys," she said placing one of the treats in front of everyone.

She sled one of the ice cream filled sweets over to Troy.

"Thanks," he said.

She smiled turning her attention back over to everyone.

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

"No…I think we're…good…" Jake said emptying a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"No…girl I think we're good," Gia said.

"Hey Ernie," Emma said taking a sip of ice cream.

"Ernie something wrong?" Kristal asked stepping aside.

"No…no…I just wanted to know if you guys heard that concert yesterday?" he asked eagerly.

"We…were just talking about that," Gia snickered glancing around the table.

Emma chuckled.

Troy sighed honestly he was trying to erase all memories of their battle with Dizcord and his terrible music. If it wasn't bad enough that the terrible music caused both him and Emma to lose their focus in battle but it fueled that on and off again nagging migraine. Luckily, last night Troy was able to catch a few hours of sleep and surprisingly he didn't recall having any night terrors.

"It was the most glorious music ever!" Ernie crooned.

Troy shook his head, not understanding how anyone could have possibly enjoyed that screeching music that Dizcord created. He shrugged, different stokes for different folks he supposed.

"The most awesome singing and tunes that I've ever heard," Ernie cried with glee.

Noah, Gia and Jake chuckled at Ernie's enthusiasm.

"Luckily…I managed to record some yesterday!"

Troy stared at Ernie, was he serious?

He had to be joking.

Ernie pulled out a remote control from his apron aiming it behind him. Suddenly the yogurt shop was flooded with the deafening metallic sounds. Troy and the others gripped their ears. He clutched his head; his temples started throbbing with pain.

"Ernie seriously?!" Kristal cried cuffing her ears.

Ernie stepped away and appeared to be dancing back toward the front counter. Troy watched as some of the other patrons hurried out of the shop.

"Guys!" Jake cried nodding towards the door.

"Not again!" Emma cried.

Jake stood hurrying out of the shop, with Gia draping an arm around Emma gliding her out of the shop with Noah quickly following their lead. Troy glanced over at Kristal; she was still cuffing her ears.

She stepped over to Troy, "Let's head out too…"

"Are you sure you can leave?"

"Are you kidding this music is driving me insane!"

On that note he and Krystal skirted out of the yogurt out into the quiet mall food court joining Gia and the others.

"Finally peace and quiet," Emma said leaning against Gia.

"Right," Gia commented.

"What was the deal with that?!" Jake said.

Kristal sighed. "I don't know but I told Ernie if played that stuff again I'm totally going to quit," she quipped shifting her hands on her hips.

Troy shook his head. The music had started riling up that migraine again. With the pain swirling around inside his head, Troy decided that maybe perhaps he should head on back home to clear his head.

"Guys…I think I'm going to head out."

"Why Troy something wrong?" Emma asked.

He glanced at his watch. "I should get on home…"

"Oh okay…" Jake said.

"Sorry guys…" he said with a shrug.

"It's cool…man…" Noah said placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Catch up with you guys later," he said throwing up a hand.

He turned his attention over to Kristal. They locked eyes. Troy grabbed one of her hands.

"I'm really sorry about…the other day..."

She sighed. "It's cool…I guess…" she said rolling eyes.

"No really…I just…" he trailed off.

"Troy…I said  _it's_  okay…"

He sighed, "I'll call you later…"

"Okay…"

He stepped away making his way through the crowds of people gathered at the food court. He glanced back at his friends; they all seemed bewildered by his sudden departure.

Troy let out a long sigh slipping out of Harwood County Mall.

**TBC**


	13. Vrak's Malicious Intent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I took elements from "Who's Crying Now" Megaforce episode to write this chapter. The rivarly between Vrak, Creepox and Troy is coming to fruition.

"Vrak my patience for both you and Creepox is waning…"

Admiral Malkor stepped away from his hyperbaric chamber turning to Vrak. "I want those pesky Power Rangers destroyed now!" he bellowed waving a winged arm.

Vrak bowed, "I understand Sir."

He stepped out of Admiral Malkor's chamber. He let out a long sigh. Admiral Malkor had resigned himself to chamber since the Power Rangers defeat of Dizcord, one of his favorite Warstars. He had summoned him to discuss strategies that they could use to get rid of the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers were a constant thorn in their side since their discovery of planet Earth. Prior to discovering this planet, they had moved through the universe conquering other planets and species along their way. They believed that this planet would be no different from the others. Everything was going according to plan till the colored-coded fiends named the Megaforce Power Rangers showed up. Since then they have constantly thwarted all their attempts at total annihilation and conquering of Earth.

Vrak wringing his fist high into the air there had to be a way for them to defeat those rangers. Then it hit him that the key to defeating the rangers was finding out who sustains them. That's it they needed to find the source of who was aiding them, because after-all the rangers were mere humans that were granted extraordinary super powers.

Another thought crossed Vrak's mind, what if he could send for help from some creatures from his home planet?

He had the perfect group of creatures in mind that could help them in their defeat of the Power Rangers. This group would not only help them but they were the perfect faction that could aid the Warstars.

The toxic beast squad.

Vrak had them in mind since he started his research on dissecting the coastal regions of Harwood County. In his research he saw that humans produced a thing called pollution and this pollution thing was becoming growing threat. He saw as an ideal opportunity to turn something that the humans themselves produced to help destroy their own planet. But until he could come up with a plausible plan he needed to satiate Admiral Malkor or at least keep him at bay. As he rounded the corner he saw his cohort the winged mantis Creepox. It appeared that he was in lost thought, while peering into the atmosphere at Earth. Vrak saw this as the perfect opportunity to let out some of his frustration and he knew just the thing that would get Creepox all riled up.

"Admiral Malkor is growing impatience…" he said stepping inside the main headquarters of the Mothership-Invader, "so what are you going to do Creepox?"

"Are you sure you're up to the challenge?" he continued.

"What do you think?!" he sneered.

Vrak chuckled, "I think you've had the chance to take out the red ranger…but  _weren't_  strong enough," he taunted stepping over to Creepox.

"I am!"

"Very well…I look forward to seeing how you make the next battle against the rangers different then the last."

"How dare you?!" Creepox cried lifting up an armed barb, "I will crush the rangers…I'll show you how strong I am!"

"Then get to it."

Creepox let out a long sighing growling stepping out of the main headquarters. Vrak chuckled, that was just the reaction he was expecting from the egotistical, impetuous Warstar. Now that his plan had been into set into motion he could spend some time continuing his research on both the Power Rangers and the coastal regions of Harwood County...

* * *

Creepox stepped through the hallway of the Mother-Invader. He was seething over the conversation he just had with Vrak.

How dare he have the nerve to imply that he was too weak to defeat the Power Rangers?

That dim-witted fool who was he to say that his attempts to defeat the rangers were futile. As Creepox recalled so far none of his or Admirals Malkor's plans or Warstars have succeeded either. After the rangers defeat of the blow-hard Dizcord, he didn't see nor hear that much from Admiral Malkor who had resigned himself back to his chamber. He didn't understand or care to figure out why he was spending so much time inside the chamber. It was good actually, it meant less blunt on him and besides it gave him more time to continue with his own plan with the toxic beast Dream Snitcher to defeat the Power Rangers and conquering the planet. In order for his plan to succeed he needed to divide the rangers forces and he would continue doing so by defeating their leader the red ranger.

"I'm going to make Vrak eat his words…"

"Both he and those  _Power Rangers_  think I'm fool but this time…" he said rising up an armed barb, "everyone is in for a  _very_  big surprise!" he snorted with laughter...

* * *

Creepox stepped into the mouth of the cave. He covered his face the stench was overwhelming.

"Gah!" he said stepping though the rising smoke swirling around the small cave.

He stepped over to the velvet worm toxic beast. He was stirring the large ladle inside the black cauldron. Creepox watched him sprinkle something inside the cauldron, shots of steam began rising from the pot.

"Dream Snitcher?"

"Yes?"

"I need that spell of yours to become stronger."

"But…this is one of the strongest hysteria spells that I've ever brewed."

Creepox stepped over to the Dream Snitcher raising a barb to his face, "Look…I said I want a stronger spell now! Or you'll find yourself on the end of this!"

The toxic beast huffed turning his attention back over the brew. He lit some candles, filing the cave with a rich orange glow. Dream Snitcher pulled out a small vital of oil, dropping some into the dancing flames. Creepox glanced around the cave feeling the intense heat rising from the flames. Creepox shuddered that strange aura that he felt before was filing the cave. The toxic beast lifted up his arms to the dancing flames chanting...

" _Evil spirits of turmoil and strife._

_Bring Troy Burrows nights with nothing but fright._

_I command you to shut off all his might._

_And in these restless dreams he will not find any meanings._

_Just nightmares only worthy of terrors and screaming_."

Creepox stepped away from Dream Snitcher covering his nose. He couldn't take the horrid fragrant that was filling the air around them. The toxic beast continued chanting the phrase making the flames raise higher and higher.

"Gah…Dream Snitcher!"

He turned to Creepox. "You said you wanted to a stronger spell, did you not?"

Creepox growled, "All I know this spell against the red ranger better work…because he is trump card for defeating those wrenched Power Rangers!"

Dream Snitcher continued pouring more of the sweet-smelling oil against the flames, while stirring the brew inside the large black cauldron. Creepox slowly crept out of the cave. He growled striking the ground with one of his armed barbs. He was growing terribly impatient but he knew that if he were to defeat the red ranger he needed to give Dream Snitcher time to carry out his spell.

"Soon red ranger you will be mine!"

* * *

"I got you now red ranger!"

"Let me go you cockroach!"

Troy felt Creepox's grip tighten around his neck. Troy no longer felt the ground beneath him, as he struggled trying to break free of Creepox's grip. The mantis lifted Troy tossing him in the air like some discarded old rag-doll. Troy tumbled to the ground, in searing pain. Without a moment to spare, Troy quickly gathered back to his feet just in time to fend off one of Creepox's on-coming attacks. With his mega blaster in hand aiming to shoot, Troy launched forward, his attack was quickly thwarted by one of Creepox's armored barbs.

Before, Troy even gotten a chance to spring another attack; Creepox swiped a barb at him. The strike sent Troy tumbling to the ground. As he tried gathering his composure, a blinding flash struck him with an intense ferocity. He fell to ground, Troy sucked a deep breath trying to focus his mind and not lose his cool in this battle. Creepox slowly stepped forward, and without a moment to share Troy whipped out his morpher, and his dragonsword battle card.

"Summon battle gear!"

Troy raised his dragonsword high in the air charging at Creepox with all the might and power he could muster. He and Creepox exchanged blows back and forth.

"This is pitiful!" Creepox sneered as he struck Troy with one of his armored barbs.

Troy raised his sword blocking his attack.

"Is this all you got red ranger?!" Creepox snorted.

Troy gripped the hilt of his sword, feeling the mounting pressure from Creepox's barb. Feeling a sudden surge of strength Troy broke free from Creepox's hold.

"Ahhhhh!" Troy cried charging forth.

The clicking and clashing of sword against barb echoed inside Troy's head as he and Creepox engaged in combat. Troy charged forth, missing his target, Creepox struck him taking advantage of the opportunity. Not letting the mantis take another open hit on him Troy quickly lunged forward raising his sword.

"Oh no you don't!" Creepox cried kicking Troy in the chest.

Startled and stunned he fell the ground, unable to regain his composure.

"There is no reason to continue this fight, red ranger."

"Here, I thought you were stronger than this!"

Clearly disgusted Creepox turned away from Troy.

"I am strong and I'm going to prove it when I send back under the rock you crawled from!"

Troy slowly sat up trying to regain his strength.

"Gah! Take this red ranger!"

"Meteor shots!"

Troy watched helplessly as reign of firestorm of meteors came flying towards him. He slowly tried backing away from the imminent danger, trying to think of way to escape. Without thinking Troy pulled out his morpher, and one of his battle cards.

"Defense-storm,"

"Activate!"

He held the morpher forward as a wall of wind spun forward. The fire and wind whipped and clashed against one another. Troy slowly stumbled back to his feet peaking over the cliff's edge.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this…"

Suddenly a strong gust of wind and fire slammed into Troy. Losing his footing the force sent him tumbling off the cliff's edge. A loud screamed escaped his throat as he fell through the cold, thick air.

Demorphing back to his civilian form Troy landed hard against the ground below.

"Creepox…"

Troy looked up and saw him peaking over the cliff's edge. He was trying to fight the searing pain coursing through his body. Troy let out a long sigh unable to fight the pain and numbness coursing through his body. Creepox's malicious gloating was the last thing Troy heard as he slipped off into dark unconsciousness...

* * *

"What the...?!"

Troy sat up his bed clutching his head. His breathing became hitched in his throat, he felt the sweat clinging to his body and his heart racing inside his chest.

"I don't understand…" he looked over the dream catcher wrapped around his wrists.

Troy cupped his head in his hands. "I've had this dream before..." Troy didn't understand what the deal was with this one particular dream involving him and Creepox fighting one on one. Troy clutched his throbbing head it was pounding like no body's business.

"Why…do I keep having these weird dreams?" he said sitting up staring blankly at his alarm clock...

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"Troy don't forget to finish reading that chapter…"

"I won't…"

"Later Troy," Kristal called waving.

"Later."

Troy watched Kristal till she disappeared in the crowd of students mingling in the hallways. He sighed. Those elusive night terrors had kept Troy up for most of the night; he didn't get a wink of sleep and Troy was even more determined not to let that interrupt his studies or his ranger duties. Troy figured since he had a free period he could spend some time reading the chapter that was due for his English Literature class. He had planned reading it this morning but by the time Troy finally drifted off to sleep it was morning already and he barely had enough time for his daily run and to catch breakfast all before school started. He shifted his backpack on his shoulders as he opened his book making his way over to study hall...

Troy rounded a corner peaking up from his reading. Coast was clear he continued down the hallway reading his novel. He was so engrossed in his book that he failed to see two teenagers standing in front of him.

"Sorry…" Troy said turning his attention back over to his novel.

He tried moving passing them but they continued blocking his way. That was strange, Troy glanced up peering at both wondering what the deal was with them.

"Well…if it isn't the new kid…" the taller one with blonde hair called.

Troy sighed, he knew how this was going, ignoring them he turned away trying to evade the obnoxious bullies.

"Oh no…you going somewhere?!" the blonde haired boy sneered stepping in front of him.

Troy could feel his anger growing inside, he decided to fight it by keeping his composure, getting into a fight was one of the last things Troy wanted. He remained quiet staring pensively at the boy in front of him.

"You know what we call new kids around here? Fresh meat…" the boy taunted.

This dude couldn't be serious, Troy knew that he could take him out faster than he could realized what was going on but this kid and his and burly sidekick were not worth his time or the trouble. But as Troy continued to move his attempts to distance himself from the bullies were constantly thwarted.

"Awwww, what's wrong? You're gonna cry?" he teased.

His burly partner in crime started chuckling. Troy didn't understand what or why they had decided to single him out and try to pick on him but he figured the best way to get them off his back was to stand tall and proud and put on his poker-face and play them at their own game.

"Take a good look…you see any tears?" Troy said very-matter-of-fact, staring the blonde-haired boy right into his eyes.

After a couple of moments of intense stare down between the two of them, the bully turned away from Troy.

"C'mon…" the blonde called snapping his fingers at his burly friend.

Both bullies seemed both startled and taken back by Troy's stoic and unassuming demeanor towards them.

"This  _chump_  is boring me."

He glanced up and down at Troy before turning away continuing down the hallway. Small sigh of relief washed over him with the situation between the bullies abated he could finally head on over to study hall. Just as Troy was heading that way he remembered that he needed his study notes, good thing his locker was nearby.

"Can you believe those bullies?" Emma said as both she and Noah made their way over to him, "someone should teach them a lesson."

Their presence surprised him; he hadn't realized that they had been there watching the entire time.

"How do you do it Troy?"

Troy peaked over at Noah from inside his locker wondering what he was getting at.

"How do you stay so calm?"

He shrugged, "They didn't bother me," Troy said placing his backpack inside his locker.

Troy wished he could tell both Emma and Noah that it actually did bother him how people they just decided to pick on him simply because he was the new kid in school, but that would open up a floodgate into Troy's past and that was certainly not something he cared to divulge to them now and besides there were others things on Troy's mind now like finding how why he was having all those weird dreams and night terrors. Some commotion from other end of the hallway stirred Troy from his internal thoughts. There he saw those same two bullies this time they had managed to find a victim to prey upon.

"Hey give that back!"

"What you're going to cry…" he said shaking the small yellow container in the kid's face.

"Crybaby…" he teased.

"Wait…I think he's really upset…here…" the blonde-haired bully said slowly handing over the container.

"Sike!" he yelped with laughter pulling it out of the kid's grasp.

"Man…looks like those bullies are at it again," Noah said shaking his head.

"Those guys need to be taught a serious lesson," quipped Emma.

Troy had it that was enough, Emma was right those two bullies seriously needed a lesson in respect. He stepped over to the commotion grabbing the bully's hands. He started squeezing his hand applying more and more pressure with each squeeze.

"Just because you're bigger…doesn't mean you can pick on him…or even this bug…" he said taking the container from his hand, "no matter how small everything deserves respect…" Troy remarked letting go of his hand.

"Whatever freak show!" the bully said as he and the other boy disappeared through the crowd of gathered students.

He handed the boy back the container asking him about the small black insect inside.

"It's a Halladale click beetle…it's really rare."

"Thank you."

The bullied boy stepped away from Troy with his prized possession. Troy smiled feeling both happy and proud. Who said you needed super natural powers to be a hero to someone.

"Cool."

Troy felt a slight reassurance it made him feel really good knowing that he had helped someone deal with bullies as they were once a constant strain of stress for him. On that note, he continued down the hallway over to study hall...

* * *

Creepox stomped a foot on the ground causing it to quake around the vicinity. He was growing incredibly inpatient with Dream Snitcher's spell over the red ranger. He shouldn't have relied on such tactics anyways, brute force was the way to go to go about it and get things done. With that being said, he had come to learn that if you wanted something done right you needed to do it yourself. He went back inside the cave scolding the velvet worm beast for being slow and cursing him for his ineptness to cast his spell. Creepox decided the best way to get the red ranger's attention was to go into the city and cause panic and terror. That would not only draw out the red ranger but the rest Power Rangers.

"You're mine now red and once I destroy you and your colored-coded friends…both Vrak and Admiral Malkor will bow down to me!" Creepox bellowed with a sinister growl...

* * *

Creepox stepped inside one of the local parks he had taken notice of how congregated it was. He was sure that would come in contact with many humans.

"Gah…" he cried swiping his armed barb, "time to find some weakling humans…that will draw the rangers' attention."

Creepox took a sniff swiftly turning, the smell of human blood and fear filled his senses.

"You!" Creepox called spotting three human boys, "yes cry you're howling shall draw out the rangers…" he said stepping over to two of the boys.

He could feel it their fear, it was such an adrenaline rush to feed off the human's fear. This was what Creepox had been craving, the sweet sounds of human fear and misery.

"I'm here to find the best your planet has got."

"First…I'll warm-up with you," he scrawled moving in closer to the frightening humans.

"Please don't hurt us…" they pleaded.

"Here you can all our lunch money…" cried the burly human.

Creepox didn't understand the nonsense the humans were spewing but he was happy to see the intense fear in their eyes. He had heard enough it was time to show the human what real fear was.

"Leave them alone?!"

Startled Creepox ceased his attack.

"Who dares challenge me?!" Creepox called hoping it would be one of the Power Rangers.

His excitement deflated when he turned to see it was just another puny human.

"Just because you're bigger doesn't mean you can pick on them!"

"What?!"

Was this little boy seriously trying to challenge the almighty Creepox?

The puny boy looked like he could barely harm a fly let along take him on.

"How wrong you are…you're just another  _worthless_  human who needs to learn the superiority of insects!" he growled with fury.

Creepox was surprised that the small boy continued standing his ground as he approached him. He didn't show the same staunching fear the other boys had which surprised him.

"Allow me to teach you that lesson…" he said slowly stepping over to boy, "you're not running…" he cried rising up a barb.

Creepox felt sorry for the boy, he's so-called fearlessness would be his demise and this he was sure would definitely draw out the Power Rangers.

"Little human you're either brave…or a fool!"

He watched the boy tumble to the ground. Now was his chance to get take down the silly foolish boy. As he raised his barb high into the air he could sense the boy's panic and fear rising.

The words "Back off!" were all Creepox heard as he tumbled to the ground.

Startled and stunned he stood back to his feet.

"That's the last kid you're going to threaten!"

"Good, you've come to their aid…just as I'd planned!"

He looked up and saw both the yellow and black Power Rangers standing before him, looked like his plan to draw out the rangers was had succeeding after-all.

"Gia get him out of here," instructed the black ranger.

"Once the rangers fall…all the other worthless humans are next!"

Without another moment's hesitation Creepox lifted up a barb taking aim at the black ranger. He saw this as a befitting opportunity to get rid of two of rangers; this would surely draw the red ranger out into battle seeing his comrades' demise...

* * *

"You two have no chance against my strength!" Creepox sneered striking both the black and yellow ranger with one of his armed barbs.

"You're strong but that doesn't mean you're going to win," the yellow ranger said holding her tiger claw.

"Wrong again!" He said striking her down.

He turned and saw the black ranger coming towards him with his axe.

"You're going down just like any other bully!"

Creepox chuckled, holding his barb against his axe.

"Think again!"

He pushed back the black ranger striking him with his other armed barb. Both rangers tried taking aim at Creepox but he struck both of them down.

"The strong take from the weak," he sneered, "that's how it's always been and that's how it always will be!"

"Not here…not with us…" the black ranger said.

Creepox glanced at him, wondering why he wouldn't just give up and stay down. The rangers both got back to their feet trying to fight him, but Creepox thwarted both of their attempts to strike him. Taking advantage of the rangers' weaken and stunned state, Creepox saw this as his chance to show the rangers the full extent of his powers.

"This is what strength is for," Creepox said gathering his galactic energies.

"METEORS SHOTS!" he bellowed firing a massive ball of fire towards the two rangers.

Both rangers stood no chance at blocking his attack, the shot struck them so hard that it demorphed them back to their civilian forms. As he approached both rangers he could feel the panic and see the fear in their eyes right before they both passed out.

"Two down, three to go!" he sneered, "attacking the city should do the trick," Creepox turned away from the fallen rangers making his way out of the abandon old warehouse.

So far so good looks like his plan for drawing out the rangers was coming to full fruition. Once he drew out the other two, he could finally take his revenge on the red ranger. He had a bone to pick with him, Creepox was determined as ever to finish what they started and to pay him back for that little stunt he pulled during the fight against Dragonflay...

* * *

Troy gripped his head. That nagging headache started flaring up again. He leaned against his locker. His head had started bothering him during lunch time. So he was hoping by the time school was over that it would have subsided by now. What gives, Troy couldn't understand why this nagging headache wouldn't go away or what was triggering it. He decided the best course of action would be for him to head on home, that way he could finish up his homework and get some rest.

"Troy?!"

"Huh?" he called looking up and seeing both Emma and Noah.

They both had pensive expressions on their faces.

"Troy…where have you been?" Noah asked huffing.

"Guys…what's going on?"

"Troy didn't you get…?" Emma said leaning in closer, "master Gosei's message?"

Troy shook his head.

"Gosei said that he and Tensou had caught wind one of the Warstars attacking people over in Harwood County Park."

Troy felt his heart sink into his stomach. "Oh…no that's not good."

"Troy…how come you didn't get their message?" Emma questioned.

"I…should have…" Troy said reaching inside his jacket pocket, "Oh…no…" he trailed off.

"What is it Troy?" Noah asked.

"I don't have my morpher…"

"What?!" Noah said, "Did you leave it somewhere?"

"No…I think I may have…" he trailed off, turning his attention to his locker.

Troy dug around inside his locker, there inside of backpack was his morpher. "There…found it!" he announced.

"Good…" Emma sighed.

"Guys we should hurry on over to the park," Noah said.

"Yeah…before anyone else gets hurt," said Emma.

"Right," Troy said sprinting ahead of them both.

He was upset with himself, for leaving his morpher behind like that, it was not like Troy to be so irresponsible.

"Guys…let's hurry!" he called.

There was no time to lose...

* * *

As they approached the all too familiar forests that Troy frequented he was trying his best to feign that nagging headache.

"Guys be on alert," he ordered as they cautiously stepped through the area.

They looked around; there was no one around looks like they had gotten there too late.

"Wasn't this area Gosei said the monster attack occurred?"

Noah nodded stepping between him and Emma.

He started wondering where Gia and Jake where, there were nowhere in sight. Troy started wondering if they had received the message too and found out where the monster's next targets were.

"Where's the attack?" Emma asked.

"Gosei…where the monster?" Noah asked pulling out his morpher.

"It's in the area where Jake and Gia are."

"Thanks."

"Where are they?" Troy asked glancing around the vacant park.

"Jake…Gia…can you read me?"

"Hello…"

No response from the other end. All Troy could hear was what sounded like white noise coming from the other end.

"Nothing…" Noah cried in frustration.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Emma said.

So did Troy that was definitely not like neither one of them to not answer their call. Troy could feel panic rising inside his stomach. Fighting the panic rising inside of him, Troy felt the best course of action they could take was to just stay calm and look for them.

"Guys…if they're here we'll find them," Troy reassured.

After-all Gosei said that there were in the area, so that meant that they couldn't be too far away from this location.

"Let's go."

Troy sprinted ahead leading the way out of the park in search of them.

"I think I can triangular their coordinates..." Noah stated.

"Good…that will make searching for them easier" Troy said.

There was no time to lose, as Troy didn't know what to expect when they found them but he was hoping that something bad hadn't happened to their friends...

* * *

The search for their comrades led them over to nearby warehouse district. Troy clutched his belly feeling the panic rising.

"Guys we are getting closer."

"Good," Emma said.

"They should be right in here," Noah said pointing over to an open warehouse.

"Oh no…Jake…Gia!" Emma said, "guys are you okay?" she asked as both she and Noah ran to their aid.

Troy stopped dead in tracks peering at his battered friends. Wondering both who and what would have caused such harm to them.

"What happened?!"

"No…no don't get up," Emma said to Jake, "you're banged up pretty badly."

"You okay?" Jake asked turning to Gia.

She nodded, struggling to hold herself up.

"Creepox…he just left…"

Troy felt a strong knot form inside his stomach at the sound of his name.

"He must have thought we were done for…"

"We almost were…" Gia said turning to Troy, "he's stronger than ever before…he's on a rampage and gone to attack the city."

This was not good news at all. Troy didn't understand Creepox's motivates for attacking innocent people. Then it hit him, that Creepox was springing a trap for them, by trying to draw the rangers out into battle. Troy shook his head, looks like they had fallen right into his trap. He let out a long sigh; this was looking like one fight that he couldn't avoid.

"Emma stay and take care of them. Noah you're with me," Troy ordered.

He thought the best course of action to take was to let both Jake and Gia recover from their injuries and have Emma stay here and watch over them and protect them while using Noah's knowledge of the triangular positioning to help him find Creepox. There was no time to lose; he rushed out of the warehouse with Noah trailing close behind him.

"Troy give me a second to find Creepox's location."

Troy nodded.

"I think I found them, we should head this way…" Noah said pointing towards the city's edge.

"Let's go!"

"Right behind you."

Ignoring both the throbbing pain inside his head and the knot of panic Troy pushed into a sprint making his way through the warehouse district over towards the edge of the city.

Troy's determination was helping him fight the pain as he was determined to make Creepox pay for hurting his friends...

**TBC**


	14. Creepox's Last Stand

Creepox stepped over towards the edge of the cliff growling with delight. His plans thus far had gone exactly as he planned. Now it was time to carry out the next phrase of his plan. An assault on the city should do the trick. He was sure that this would draw out the red ranger. Creepox knew that by now he had probably found his badly battered friends inside the dusty old warehouse.

"This planet should have been broken in half like a twig long ago!"

"At last it has arrived…"

"THE DOWNFALL OF EARTH!" he bellowed.

Creepox began charging up his galaxy energies feeling the intensity of the heat he creating rising from the core of his being. Once he charged up all the energies he could muster he called released the massive balls of fire out into the air watching the beautiful flames as they fell to the earth consuming and scorching any and everything in its path. Creepox continued watching the glorious sight before him waiting in anticipation for his foes to show up and to give him the fight that he was craving for...

* * *

"Whoa!" Troy said feeling the earth rattling underneath his feet.

_What in the world was that_?

"Oh no!" Noah cried, "Creepox is attacking the city!"

Troy looked up seeing the sky lit with massive fire balls. The ground shook and rattled filling with smoke and debris as the fireballs collided with the earth. The knot in Troy's stomach grew tighter it as he thought about what Gia said about Creepox assaulting the city.

"C'mon… there's no time to waste…"

Fighting the pain coursing inside his head and the anxiousness swirling inside his body both he and Noah continued through the abandon warehouse district...

* * *

As they both made their way towards the city's edge Troy heard a faint unfamiliar echo inside his head. He shook it off and continued trekking through the thick underbrush.

" _Red…ranger_ …"

There it was again, that same distant voice. Ignoring it Troy continued on.

" _Red…ranger_ …"

Troy heard the voice again but this time it was a bit clearer. It sounded like someone Troy knew.

" _Red ranger…come out and fight me_!"

Troy stopped dead in his tracks glancing around the remote and desolate surroundings.

What in the world was going?

And who was this talking inside Troy's head?

" _Come out and fight me_!"

Troy's blood ran icy-cold when he realized who the voice belonged to.

Creepox.

What and how in the world was he inside Troy's head. Troy swallowed hard, feeling his head swelling with intense pain.

"Troy?!" Noah turned around stepping over to him.

"What's the matter?"

Troy stared through Noah.

"Troy…we have to go and stop Creepox…he's attacking the city…"

Troy fell to the ground unable to fight the pain coursing inside his head.

"Oh…no!" Noah cried.

He shut his eyes rocking back and forth. As he did so an image of the mantis Warstar filled the darkness inside his eyes.

"Go away!"

"What's going on Troy?!" Noah called.

" _Come on and fight me_!"

Troy shuddered trying to shake off the image inside his head.

" _Red…ranger…where are you_?"

"Get out of my head!" Troy heard himself yelp.

"Troy…what's the matter?"

He looked up and saw Noah's pensive face just a few inches from his own.

" _Red ranger…are you afraid to come out and face me_?"

"No..I'm not afraid of you!"

"Troy…would you please tell me what's going on with you?!" Noah demanded.

Ignoring Noah's terrified pleads, Troy felt himself all his spirit and energy being drained. He clutched his head trying to fight the pain searing inside of it. It was too much, he felt like succumbing to the pain, if that was the only way to make it stop. Troy didn't understand where the sudden pain and fear was coming from. He slammed his fists into the ground feeling his will to go and fight slowly slipping away.

"Troy…I'm not too sure what's going on with you…but we have to go on and find Creepox…if we don't…this city…the world is done for…"

"I can't…"

"We are the only ones that are left in this fight and we can't let Creepox and the Warstars win. Just think about what he did back there to both Gia and Jake," Noah added.

"I…I…know…that…was…terrible…" he stammered.

" _Red ranger_ …"

"Get out of my head!" he yelped.

Troy felt his breathing growing more and more shallow with each breath.

Was this it?

Was this really the end for Troy to go out like this hunching over in the dirt in searing pain?

The more Troy tried fighting the pain, and panic the more he was losing his will to continue the fight. Troy felt something heavy resting on his shoulders. He glanced up and saw Noah smiling. He stood to his feet holding out a hand.

"C'mon Troy, I know you can fight whatever it is that you're going through…remember…"

"Earth's defenders never surrender."

Troy nodded. Noah was right. No matter what the cost Troy swore that he would not only fight to protect the world from evil but he would lead the Megaforce team in victory against any enemies that stood in their way of their mission. Fighting the pain coursing inside his being, Troy reached out for Noah's hand. Troy's body felt like it weighed a ton as he struggled to get back to his feet and to gain his composure.

"C'mon Troy we got some monster busting to do."

Troy nodded. Noah took the lead this time guiding him towards the edge of the city. Troy tried as best he could to push through the pain and the constant echo of Creepox's sinister gloating inside of his head...

* * *

As they approach the edge he could his heart racing inside his chest as he could feel the intensity the air pressure around them change as they rounded a sharp corner. Troy pushed his body into a sprint as he spotted him. There was Creepox standing with his back towards them. He was standing there as if he were anticipating their arrival.

"Enough Creepox…we're here!"

Troy took a stand he determined to fight through the pain and make Creepox pay for his hurting his friends and for his assault on the innocent people in the city. Troy knew that he was a fight that he couldn't avoid, so he would have to summon up the courage and moral to push through everything and defend both the world and his friends from Creepox and his malicious plans.

Creepox let out a long sinister growl.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?!" he called out to the Warstar.

"Figured out that part…didn't you?!" Creepox said turning to both him and Noah.

Troy felt his breathing growing shallower and deeper with each and every breath.

"I've been waiting for another chance to face you!" Creepox pointed a barb towards Troy.

Troy shook his head he couldn't believe that this really was the true intent of his foul plan was to take his revenge by drawing him out into battle. It truly disgusted Troy to his core that Creepox was willing to hurt his friends and bring down his wrath to simply take revenge on him. Troy felt anger growing inside it was clashing against the panic, pain and anxiety. Troy took a deeper stance peering at his enemy.

"Ever since our last fight…when we battled before I was mopping the floor with you…but I got  _cocky_  and that give you an opening that you were lucky enough to exploit…but that wouldn't happen this time…"

Troy gasped so this was the true intent behind Creepox's thirst for revenge to pay him back for the time he almost defeated him during their battle against Dragonflay.

"Maybe I'll keep you around long enough to  _cry_  over your lost world," Creepox continued holding up a barb.

Troy sucked in a long deep breath.

"Make no mistake this world will belong to the insectiods…" Creepox clashed his barbs together laughing.

This was it Troy started feeling a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. It was time to show Creepox what real strength was. Troy pulled out his morpher and his transformation card. Noah stepped up following Troy's lead. He held out a hand.

"This fight is between just the two of us," Troy ordered.

"But…Troy…" Noah protested.

"Please…Noah…let me…handle this…" He pleaded.

Noah sucked in a long breath conceding to his order. He stepped back and out of Troy's line of vision. Troy opened his morpher sliding the Megaforce red transformation card inside.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" "

GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

"MEGAFORCE RED!" Troy called feeling the power of the almighty dragon fusing together with his body wrapping him in his red power suit...

* * *

Feeling a resurgence of strength and energy coursing his body Troy whipped out his megaforce blaster taking aim at Creepox.

"Pathetic!" Creepox cried blocking all his attempted shots.

Before Troy could even realize what was going on all he saw was the creepy mantis charging full speed towards him.

"Now's it's my turn…" he said kicking Troy, which sent him scrambling to the ground, "have a taste of what real power feels like!"

Troy threw out a punch, but missed the target and this left him exploited, Creepox taking advantage punched and kicked Troy sending him crashing down to the ground. As Troy struggled to get back to his feet he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"I got you now red ranger!"

"Let me go you cockroach!"

Troy felt Creepox's grip tighten around his neck. Troy no longer felt the ground beneath him, as he struggled trying to break free of Creepox's grip. Troy felt Creepox's grip tighten around his neck the more he struggled to break free. The mantis lifted Troy tossing him in the air like some discarded old rag-doll. Troy tumbled to the ground, in searing pain. Without a moment to spare, Troy quickly got back to his feet just in time to fend off one of Creepox's on-coming attacks. With his mega blaster in hand aiming to shoot, Troy launched forward, but his attack was quickly thwarted by one of Creepox's armored barbs.

Troy smashed his fist against the ground feeling frustrated with his inability to take down Creepox.

"C'mon red…show me what you got!" he taunted.

With anger coursing through his veins Troy stood charging forth at Creepox with the ugly mantis once again managing to thwart all his attacks. Before, Troy even gotten a chance to spring another attack; Creepox swiped a barb at him. The strike sent Troy tumbling to the ground. As he tried gathering his composure, a blinding flash struck him with an intense ferocity. He fell to ground, Troy sucked a deep breath trying to focus his mind and not lose his cool in this battle. Creepox slowly stepped forward, and without a moment to spare Troy whipped out his morpher, and his dragonsword battle card.

"Summon battle gear!"

His dragonsword was just thing Troy needed to help him match Creepox's speed and help execute his attacks on the mantis.

Troy raised his dragonsword high in the air charging at Creepox with all the might and power he could muster. He and Creepox exchanged blows back and forth. All the while, Troy was battling with Creepox he could help thinking that he had seen and experienced this battle before. Then a moment of deju vu hit him. Troy shook himself out the daze, he looked up and all he saw was a large barb heading right at his visor.

"This is pitiful!" Creepox sneered as he struck Troy with one of his armored barbs.

Troy tumbled to the ground and out the corner of his visor he saw Creepox charging at him, he quickly raised his sword blocking Creepox's attack.

"Is this all you got red ranger?!" Creepox snorted.

The distraction had clearly caused Troy to lose his focus in the battle. Troy sucked in a long deep breath, determined not to let anything not even the pain coursing through his body, his own thoughts and Creepox's relentless taunting distracting him from winning this battle.

Troy gripped the hilt of his sword, feeling the mounting pressure from Creepox's barb. Feeling a sudden surge of strength Troy broke free from Creepox's hold.

"Ahhhhh!" Troy cried charging forth.

The clicking and clashing of sword against barb echoed inside Troy's head as he and Creepox engaged in combat. Troy charged forth, missing his target, Creepox struck him taking advantage of the opportunity. Not letting the mantis take another open hit on him Troy quickly lunged forward raising his sword.

"Pathetic!" Creepox said kicking Troy in the chest, "it's time to end this once and for all!"

Startled and stunned he fell the ground, unable to regain his composure.

"I expected more from you…red ranger!"

Clearly disgusted Creepox turned away from Troy.

"I am strong and I'm going to prove it when I send back under the rock you crawled from!"

Troy slowly sat up trying to regain his strength.

"Gah! Take this red ranger!"

Troy slowly tried backing away from the imminent danger as he didn't know what Creepox had up his creepy sleeves.

"METEOR SHOTS!"

Troy watched helplessly as reign of meteors came flying towards him. He slowly tried backing away from the imminent danger, trying to think of way to get out of its path.

Before Troy could get back to his feet. He saw Noah morphed as the megablue ranger standing in front of him. What in the world was Noah doing, he had given him orders to stay out of their fight.

"Defense stream!"

"Activate!"

He slowly stood to his feet watching Noah as he held his morpher forward guiding the steady stream of water forward. The fire and water whipped and clashed against one another. Feeling the pressure of both the water and Creepox's meteor shots Troy slowly stumbled back to his feet peaking over the cliff's edge.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this for…"

Troy wished that there was something he could do to help Noah but he was too busy trying to keep both himself and Noah from tumbling over the edge of the cliff. Outmatched by Creepox's strength a strong gust of water and fire slammed into both him and Noah. Losing his footing the force sent the both of them tumbling over the cliff's edge. A loud screamed escaped his throat as he fell through the cold, thick air. The impact of the crash caused both he and Noah to demorph back into their civilian form. Troy glanced up trying to see if Noah was okay. He was still moving so he took that as a good sign. With all the strength he could muster he slowly crawled over to his injured comrade.

Noah…if you hadn't block that shot…I would have been done for…"

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Noah struggled.

Troy managed to get to his feet making his way over towards him. As Troy approached Noah it was clear that he was severely injured. He cried out in pain slumping to the ground.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to finish this fight," Troy reassured.

He stood to his feet peeking up at the edge of the cliff. Troy needed to quickly think of a plan something that he could use to get the better of the Warstar. It was clear that this was more than just a fight...it was a battle of wits and strategy. Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. That in order for him to win this battle he would need to find a way to exploit Creepox's vulnerabilities just as he had done with him.

"Creepox is clearly driven by rage…" he turned back to Noah, "I can exploit that anger and use it against him."

Yes that was it that was just the strategy Troy needed to take down Creepox.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Troy…what's the matter?!"

" _Red ranger…you're finished_!" Creepox's voice echoed inside his head.

He gripped his head feeling the ripples of pain churning away inside. Troy dropped down to his knees in agony.

"Get out of my head!"

Creepox's voice continued echoing inside his head as he sat there rocking back and forth.

"I need to get a grip on myself…this isn't the time to stand down…I have a fight to finish…"

Troy clenched his teeth together struggling to break free of Creepox's stronghold inside his head. He managed to lift himself back to his feet.

"Troy?!"

He turned and saw Creepox standing at the other end of the canyon a few feet away.

"I wish I could help…be careful…" Noah advised.

Standing strong and determined Troy wasn't going to let Creepox get the better of him this time. He geared himself up for a second round between himself and the ugly mantis.

"Enough already! Let's go!"

"Fight me!" Creepox demanded.

Troy clenched his fist together, he felt that anger and rage from before started coursing through his body. He pulled out his morpher.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

"GO, GO MEGAFORCE!" He called transforming in the mega red ranger with his trusty dragonsword in hand charging full speed at his arch-nemesis...

* * *

Troy ran on a steep incline thwarting Creepox's attack just in the nick of time but just as Troy thought he was gaining the upper hand, he swiped at Troy's feet and sent him tumbling off the incline.

"You wouldn't get away from me this time human!" Creepox bellowed.

Troy struggled to get back to his feet.

"Accept it and..." Creepox cried swiping an armored barb at Troy.

"Take what's coming to you!"

Once again feeling frustrated for losing his composure in battle. He looked up blocking with dragon sword Creepox's on-coming assault.

"Accept you winning…never!" Troy retorted.

But he was quickly struck down. The pain started shooting through his left arm. That was the same arm that those loogies and Creepox had struck during his night terrors. Troy shook himself of his daze, refocusing himself back on the battle; there wasn't any time for him to think about that, right now he needed to focus all his concentration on winning this battle...

* * *

Troy tumbled over the incline just out of harm's way just in time as he felt the impact of the missed meteor shot behind him. Troy decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to strike Creepox while he was trying to figure out where Troy had landed. The sounds of clicking and clashing echoed deep inside of Troy's head.

He was growing frustrated, how could exploit Creepox's rage and use it against him if he could barely manage to get close enough to attack him?

Troy knew that he couldn't let his frustrations or his anger get the best of him that would certainly cause him to lost focus in this battle. Troy mustered up all the strength he could leaping high into the air. An aerial assault should do the trick. As Troy geared up to strike Creepox, he grabbed one of his legs tossing him back. Troy landed hard against the ground, with the impact knocking the breath out of him. Before Troy realized what was occurring he heard Creepox yell out and saw a hail of fireballs heading straight towards him. The fireballs struck him hard with the impact demorphing him back to his civilian form. Troy lied on the ground, it felt like every part of his body was aching with pain. The pain started jarring inside his head. This was not good, not at all. This was certainly not the outcome Troy had anticipated.

What gives? Looks like Gia was right he was a lot stronger than before and he seemed more determined than ever to put an end to their rivalry. Troy needed to quickly think of a way that he could use that plan to exploit Creepox's rage and anger, but there would be no time to do so. He felt the ground rattling underneath him looking up startled he saw Creepox towering over him gearing up to strike. Troy quickly reached for his sword blocking Creepox's oncoming armored barb.

"No strength left…no one to save you!" Creepox taunted pressing his barb into his sword.

Troy gripped his sword with both hands trying to thwart off Creepox's attack. Troy continued struggling with all his energy and strength to hold off Creepox. Determined not to let the mantis get the best of him.

"That's right…cry and beg as I destroy you! And then your world!" Creepox bellowed.

He could feel Creepox increasing the pressure against him. Troy sucked in a long deep breath, finding the strength deep inside of him to continue holding off Creepox's attack. A stab of pain struck his right temple. Troy cringed fighting hard to not let it distract him. Suddenly a sharp pain struck his left temple.

Troy let out a long sigh of pain.

" _I got to fight this…no matter what the cost I have to win this fight_!"

Troy winced as he felt the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Cry for me…do it!" Creepox bellowed darkly hovering his free armored barb over Troy's head.

"Beg for mercy!"

Troy didn't dare to give in to Creepox's malicious gloating no matter how badly the pain was tearing away at him. Troy knew that if kept up the fight and didn't up he would be able to win this battle. Brains over brawl. No one was going to make Troy cry again…not ever if he could help it. Those days of being bullied, teased and made fun of were over.

"Take a good look do you see any tears?!"

"What?!" Creepox cried.

This clearly distracted Creepox as Troy felt his grip loosen up. He anchored Creepox's armored barb into the ground below and with a sudden rush of resolve and strength, Troy hopped back to his feet instantaneous morphing with his dragon sword in hand.

"Impressive…" Creepox said, "But you only delayed the inevitable!"

Troy quickly turned seeing Creepox charging towards him with his armored barb raised and ready to strike.

He lifted up his sword ready anticipating his next move.

* * *

Vrak slid out of his space ship transforming himself into his Earthly crustacean armor. He was curious to see up close the showdown between his cohort and the red Power Ranger. He had watched the dubious battle from inside the main hub of the Mothership-Invader. Vrak slowly stepped over to toward the edge of cliff. Chuckling, from what he had observed it seemed like the Creepox was actually gaining the upper hand on the red ranger and that truly surprised him. Either Creepox was really as strong as he claimed to be that or either the red ranger was much weaker than he had anticipated. He watched both the red ranger and Creepox standing apart from one another with each one seeming eager to strike the other. So it would seem that this was the final showdown between the two rivals.

"Just in time."

Either way this last move was going to determine the victor in this battle. Vrak didn't care who the victor was, although he was hoping that they would both take each other out so that would less work he had to do. Nonetheless his plan was coming into full fruition and he was rejoicing in the glory that he would be able to watch their destruction with his very own eyes...

* * *

Troy raised his sword high into the air feeling his heart thumping away heavily inside his chest. The air was heavy and wrought with so much tension that Troy could feel the crushing weight of it as he fought to stand strong and composed.

"Okay red ranger… let's see at last who is the truly the most powerful…!"

Troy sucked in a deep breath focusing all his concentration and energies and ignoring the sweltering pain coursing through his body. This was it final showdown between him Creepox. This final blow was going to decide the victor in this rivalry. Noise caught Troy's attention, while still focusing his attention on Creepox he caught a glimpse of his injured comrades out of his peripheral vision. Seeing his friends only made Troy's resolve to win this fight even stronger because he was determined to make Creepox pay for hurting them. Creepox let out a long, anger growl raising an armored barb. The mantis was growing impatience and from the looks of it he was gearing up to attack. Without another moment's hesitation Troy saw Creepox charging towards him. With all the strength and might Troy could muster he charged at Creepox. It was do or die from this moment on and there was no turning back. Remembering their mantra that  _Earth's Defenders Never Surrender_  Troy surrendered himself to strength and the power of the all-mighty dragon.

Both he and Creepox leapt high into the air Troy charged forth and so did Creepox with them both striking one another simultaneously. A bright, blinding flash crackled through the air as Troy landed back to his feet. Troy had given the strike everything he had if that didn't finish him off…he stopped himself feeling determined to win no matter what the cause even if that meant his own demise.

He heard growling and yelping from a distance.

"No…Creepox wailed, "It can't be…me the mightiest of all insectiods fall to a weak human like you!"

Troy kept his composure upon hearing the explosive remnants of his opponent falling to his demise.

Troy let out a long sigh. He collapsed under his own weight demorphing back to his civilian form. His body had given out as it couldn't take anymore. Every inch of his body hurt to no end...it was pain that Troy had never felt before in all his life, it even hurt to breath. Troy dug his hands into the dirt, trying to lift himself off the ground but no avail.

"Troy?!"

"Troy?!"

He lifted his head and saw his friends running to his aid.

"Guys…"

Troy felt himself slipping away as he was no longer able to fight pain, and fatigue coursing through his body; Troy succumbed to it slipping off into unconsciousness...

* * *

"Oh…this was certainly an unexpected turn of events…" Vrak chuckled from the cliff's edge.

He tis-tasked turning his attention back over to Creepox or what was left of him,"You had victory but assured Creepox…but let your anger give the ranger the opening that he needed to turn the tables…"

"You're a fool!"

"But we can use you one last time…" Vrak said summoning his Zombats.

He watched eagerly as his undead minions revived his cohort second life.

"Yes…am even stronger now!"

Vrak turned his attention over to the remaining Power Rangers he was curious to see what course of actions that they were planning to take without their leader. He watched the other four rangers morph. They spent some time talking among themselves and then he saw them teleport themselves into their mecha-machines leaving their leader along and unconscious in the middle of the canyon. Then an idea suddenly popped into Vrak's head. He jumped down from the edge making his way over towards the red ranger. Vrak lifted him up slinging him over his mechanical shoulders. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to try out some of his experiments and what better subject to test was one of the Power Rangers. So Creepox turned out to be useful after all he thought as he teleported back to his space ship with the unconscious Troy in tow...

* * *

Vrak finished strapping Troy's legs into the hyper-baric bed. Now that both his legs and arms were securely strapped in and no chance of him escaping, Vrak attached the sensors to his temples. Satisfied Vrak stepped away from the unconscious red ranger chuckling sinisterly as he made his way back over to the main-headquarters of the Mothership-Invader...

He stepped in front of the viewing scene and saw that Creepox was still battling the Power Rangers. Creepox faltered back crashing into some buildings. He quickly stood back to his feet summoning up his galaxy meteor shot his ultimate attack. He turned his attention over to the Power Rangers. They were in a new formation, something Vrak hadn't seen before. He was curious to see the outcome of this battle hoping that once again they would take each other out. Creepox's fired several shots at the rangers but none of his attacks seem to faze their new formation.

In fact it would seem that the rangers were gaining the upper hand on Creepox which Vrak found quite amusing.

He watched the rangers pulled back their defenses, were they gearing up for their final attack?

Vrak turned his attention back over to Creepox. It would seem that he too was gearing up for his last attack. Creepox charged up his final galaxy meteor shot firing at the Power Rangers. He turned his attention over to them and saw an array of brightly-lit objects shooting rapidly towards Creepox. Their shots clashed head on in a toe to toe battle. Suddenly the rangers' shots force through striking Creepox.

"You may have won this battle rangers…but you wouldn't win the battle against the insectoids!" were the last words Creepox yelped exploding into oblivion.

Vrak snickered turning away from the viewing screen. Now that Creepox was out-of-the-way he now one step closer to conquering both planet earth and taking over Mothership-Invader. This grand unexpected turn of events had given Vrak the perfect opportunity to start setting his plans into full motion.

**TBC**


	15. Parallel Sentiments

"That was so awesome…the way we took down Creepox!" Jake cried excitedly throwing his fists wildly in the air.

Both Noah and Emma turned to one another chuckling. Jake was much more animated than usual, then again who could blame him they had just defeated one of the Warstars generals and that was definitely something worthy of excitement.

Gia let out a long exasperated sigh.

"Gia…what's the matter?!" Jake cried running to her aid.

"Hey…I'm fine…" she said pushing him away continuing through the thick underbrush.

"But…Gia…" Jake cried running after her.

Noah sighed shaking his head as he and Emma continued trekking behind them. Noah looked around shuddering, he couldn't put a finger on it but there was a cold, distant feeling swirling through the air.

"Can you believe that we defeated Creepox?" Emma asked turning to him.

"I know I can't believe either…at least that's one Warstar out of our hairs…" Noah said.

He gripped his sides. It was still tingling with pain from that tumble off the cliff's edge.

"Are…you okay?" Emma inquired.

"Emma, I'll be fine…if anything we need to hurry and find Troy," he said rejecting her help.

"I know…I hope he is alright," she expressed.

Ignoring the pain at his sides, Noah shifted his thought back over to Troy. He really wished that they hadn't left Troy, alone and unconscious, but they didn't have much of a choice in the matter, Creepox was hell-bent on not only destroying their city but determined to obliterate them by all means necessary. As they made their way down the canyon, Noah started reflecting on Troy's battle with Creepox. He was a bit miffed over Troy asking him, to stand aside.

What gives, did Troy think he wasn't strong enough to help him?

Noah was quite aware of his own limitations. He was by no means a martial artist, like Troy or Gia, or had Jake's strength and tenacity and neither the gracefulness that Emma possessed, but his abilities lied in his level-headiness and ability to think quickly in critical times of need. Noah was sure that Troy was not only aware of his shortcomings but of his strengths as well but, nonetheless, he couldn't help feeling a bit jaded. Then again, Noah realized that even if he had fought in the battle, Troy was clearly Creepox's target. Noah, figured that at some point Troy realized this and perhaps this was why he asked him to stay out of the fight.

The question that was lingering in the back of Noah's mind why had Creepox singled Troy out?

This puzzled him. So, if that was Creepox's true intention, did that mean that his assault on Gia and Jake and their city was to simply draw Troy out into a one-on-one battle?

The thought was troubling to Noah. He couldn't wrap his head around why Creepox was so determined to fight Troy. He had his suspicious about a rivalry going between Creepox and Troy when they fought Dragonflay, but at that time he didn't really give much thought to it. But in the back of Noah's mind he wondered if there was more to their rivalry. After witnessing the fight between them, it would seem so.

So what was the connection, had Troy had an encounter with Creepox before that he and the others didn't know about?

Noah clinched his fist together. Something was definitely amiss and Noah was determined to get to the bottom of it. Emma's voice stirred him from his internal thoughts.

"What is it?!" he said breaking into a sprint.

He quickly trekked down the incline, over a field of underbrush. Noah huffed; he didn't realize how far he had fallen behind.

"Guys?!" he called.

They all turned to him; he could see the looks of panic on their faces.

"Where's Troy?!" he cried.

"Dude…we don't know…" Jake stammered shrugging his shoulders.

"This is the area where we left him…right?" Gia asked.

Noah looked up, spotting the edge of the canyon where both he and Troy fell.

"Yes…this is the area…" he answered.

"I don't see Troy anywhere!" Emma cried running back over to him and the others.

"Where did he go?" Jake said glancing around the area.

"How could he have gone anywhere…he was unconscious after-all?" Noah questioned.

"That's just it…so what could have possibly happened to him?" Gia said throwing up her hands.

Noah looked around the remote canyon searching for any possible signs of Troy.

"Maybe we should split up and look around for Troy?" Gia suggested.

"Great idea G…" Jake said stepping over to her.

She turned away from him, stepping over to Emma. Gia draped an arm over her shoulders. Jake sighed, turning his attention over to Noah. Shaking his head at his pretentious teammate, Noah made his way over to Jake.

"Let's get a move on it Jake...we need to hurry and find Troy!"

"Right…buddy," Jake said.

"Gia…Emma...let's meet back here in 15 minutes," Noah suggested.

"Okay," Emma said with Gia nodding her consent.

Noah, let out a long sigh, trekking ahead of Jake, he had a really bad feeling about Troy's sudden disappearance.

* * *

Vrak sighed, stepping away from the viewing screen. He started making his way back over to his laboratory. He knew it was only a matter of time before rangers discovered that their leader was missing. Vrak stepped inside, heading over to the mainframe of his computer. He saw that the machine was still running the diagnostic bio tests on Troy. He made sure to start running the tests as soon as he bought him in, being mindful of the amount of time that the tests could take. Vrak peered at the screen. He was craving to know more about these humans that called themselves the Power Rangers and from the looks of it capturing the ranger would give him some answers. A static beeping sound caught his attention, the computer was finished running the bio-scans. He watched as string of words flooded the screen and slowly started coming together. He leaned in closer reading the lines that filled the screen.

" _Power Rangers human beings with super human strengths and abilities dedicated to protecting any life form in peril or need of emergency assistance. Fighting skills far exceed any other human and many non-human life forms._ "

As soon as Vrak finished reading the caption an image of Troy popped up on the screen along with another short caption.

" _Troy Burrows Age: 16. The teenager stands at 5'10 and is a highly skilled martial artists. Troy Burrows was chosen by Master Gosei to become the red ranger and the leader of the Megaforce Power Rangers_."

Vrak peered at the screen, he was quite intrigued by the information he received. He started typing another set of keystrokes into his computer. A faint sound caught his attention. He glanced over his mechanical shoulders and saw Troy moving. Curious Vrak stepped over to the Troy and from what he could tell Troy was still unconscious but something was causing him to twitch around against the flatbed. Vrak didn't want Troy to awaken yet; he still needed more time to finish up his testing. He quickly headed back over to the mainframe. He fiddled with a small dial turning his attention back to Troy and saw that he was no longer moving. Good, the shocks from the paralyzer would help him to remain unconscious at least for a bit longer.

Vrak hurried back over to the computer he needed Troy to remain unconscious so he could find out more about this Gosei. Vrak began feverishly typing the into the name into the computer. He needed to know who Gosei was, this being could be the one that was helping sustain the Power Rangers. Once he finished typing the information into his computer, it immediately started scanning for evidence. Vrak set the computer to scan all universal sectors of both this universe and all the planets in its orbit along with scanning all sectors of his own planetary atmosphere...

Vrak's leaned against his computer. He started reminiscing to the life he left behind when he received an offer from Admiral Malkor to join him on the Mothership-Invader. Back home, Vrak ruled his planet along with his younger but deranged brother. Together, he and the Prince ruled their planet with iron fists and no one dared to challenge their authority. Anyone that was foolish enough to disobey or cause strife within their territory were arrested and sentenced to a life of hard labor inside their kingdom.

Vrak chuckled, as his thoughts floated back to his younger sibling, who he left in charge. Surely he was a loose cannon at times, a bit stubborn and clumsy but he was strong in his convictions and loyalty to him. So, he felt the planet would be in good hands, after his departure. After-all, he simply couldn't pass up the chance to see to what it was like out there in the universe. Once Vrak got the chance to savor the sweet taste of destruction, there was no turning back and he was determined to annihilate  _anything_  and  _everyone_  that stood in his way. Now with Creepox out-of-the-way, he was one step closer to fulfilling his plans of taking over the Mothership-Invader and Admiral Malkor was the only one that stood in his way.

Admrial Malkor was by no means a fool like Creepox. Malkor certainly wasn't ruled by rage like him either, in fact he was the quite opposite, he was more leveled-headed and composed. In fact whenever they meant Admiral Malkor, proposed the idea of them working together to steal the life forces along with conquering the other planets in their universe. Malkor was in search of someone who could help him and Malkor choose him because he was impressed at his iron rule over his planet. Before Vrak could join forces with Malkor he challenged him to fight; he wanted to test his strength along with his abilities to hold his own in a fight.

Malkor was one the most formidable opponents that Vrak had ever fought against. After a couple of rounds, their battle came to a draw. Vrak could still clearly remember the moment when he was almost cut down by Malkor's gravity fall, his greatest attack. So, Vrak knew his limitations, and that a battle against Malkor was out of the question, he needed to find another tactic that he could use against him. But, until then he could come up with a plausible plan to defeat Malkor, he would continue putting up this act of allegiance and blind obedience.

A string of continuous beeping stirred Vrak from his internal thoughts. Looks like he received a hit. He eagerly leaned forward anticipating whatever his searching led him.

" _Master Gosei is a supernatural guardian from the planet of Eltar. This supernatural entity was lying dormant inside the planet Earth protecting it from both evil and human destruction alike. Master Gosei along with his robotic companion, Tensou were awaken and summoned to the surface to set up a new team of Power Rangers to help combat the factions of evil plaguing planet Earth_."

Vrak chuckled rubbing his mechanical hands together. So, this Gosei and Tensou were the ones sustaining the Power Rangers!

"Now…that I know who is aiding those retched…" he trailed off turning to Troy, "Power Rangers…I can crush them and began taking over this planet and all of this!" he bellowed.

"I'm simply dying to know where this Gosei and Tensou are hiding out at."

As he was preparing to do a search on the whereabouts of Master Gosei and Tensou he heard his named being shouted from outside his lab. Sighing, he stepped away from the mainframe, glancing at Troy as he stepped out of his laboratory...

* * *

"Yes, Admiral Malkor you called me?" he asked stepping inside the main hub of the Mothership-Invader.

Admiral Malkor let out a long sigh turning to Vrak. "Where is Creepox?! I haven't been able to find him."

"I must regretful report that Creepox is no longer…with us…"

"What?!"

"Sir, Malkor…Creepox was taken out by the Power Rangers…"

"Is that so?"

Vrak nodded.

Admiral Malkor let out a long sigh. "That's too bad…"

"Yes…Admiral, it would seem that Power Rangers exploited Creepox's rage and this gave the rangers the opening needed to defeat him."

"I see…Vrak looks like everything is up to us now…"

"So…it seems…" said Vrak.

"I'll be counting on you to find a way to defeat those Power Rangers!"

"Of course Admiral…the key lies in finding out who not only sustains them but  _dividing_  and  _conquering_  their forces!" he said clenching his fist together.

"Yes…and once we figure that out…we'll  _crush_  them and take over this planet!" Admiral Malkor yelp with fervor stepping out of the main-hub.

Vrak made a slight bow, watching Admiral Malkor till he disappeared from his sight. He hurried back over to his laboratory...

As Vrak stepped back inside his laboratory he heard a faint moaning sound. He walked over to Troy and saw him wriggling his body from side to side. It looked like he was slowly starting to regain consciousness.

Curse him!

Vrak had no intention on keeping Troy hostage; as all he was hoping to gain was some critical information from the ranger. Vrak growled, making his way over to the mainframe shutting down the system, making sure to save all the information he obtained from Troy. Vrak stepped over to Troy removing all the straps, and sensors from his body. He trembled a bit, but remained in a deep sleep. Vrak grumbled, as he holstered Troy over his shoulders. He stepped out of his laboratory, making his way down through the narrow hallway over his space craft.

* * *

"Guys…this is hopeless…" Jake sighed throwing up his hands.

"We haven't been able to find Troy anywhere…" Emma said with a sigh.

Noah cuffed his head in hands. All their attempts to find Troy were completely fruitless. They searched and scoured just about every part of the canyon. He and Jake even back tracked through the area where he and Troy first spotted Creepox. Master Gosei and Tensou hadn't been able to find Troy either. Which Noah found strange, that neither of them could find Troy either, this only fuel his notion that something terrible must have happened.

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Gia inquired.

She and both Emma and Jake turned their attention over to Noah.

"I suppose we could regroup back at the command center…and figure out what to do from there," he proposed.

Jake let out a long sigh, kicking some of the stray underbrush aside. Emma turned away, with Gia following her. Noah clinched his fist together, wishing that there was more he could do. But for now this was the only plausible plan that had come to mind.

"Guys, the sooner we make it over to the command center the sooner we can figure out…"

"There is nothing else we can do…" Jake said with head hung low.

"Yeah…Troy is gone and it's all…fault…" Emma dejected.

"We've shouldn't left him alone out here," Gia added.

"C'mon guys we'll find Troy…" Noah said trying to boost the morale.

"Dude…we've searched every nook and cranny of this forsaken canyon…Troy is not here!" Jake cried kicking more of the underbrush.

"What if…they have him?!" Emma said.

"Who has him?" Noah inquired.

"The Warstars," said Gia.

Noah felt a knot form inside his belly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake asked stepping over to them.

"While we were searching for Troy…we thought that maybe one of them took Troy...while we were fighting Creepox…" Emma said.

Noah glanced between all his friends, he felt now was the time to share his sentiments with them.

"I was thinking the same thing…"

"What you were?!" Emma asked eagerly.

Noah nodded.

"If you were…then why didn't you say anything?!" Gia questioned stepping over to him.

He nervously chewed his bottom lip, shaking his head. Truth be told he didn't share his sentiments with his friends because he was afraid of how they would react.

"You do realize...what this means?!" she asked with her arms crossed, peering at him.

He shrugged.

She shifted his hands around her hips. "We've been wasting valuable time…we could have been at the command center, searching for Troy!"

"C'mon Gia…all this time we've spent out here looking for Troy hasn't been in vain…or a waste of time …" Jake said in Noah's defense.

"Whatever!" she said turning away from Jake, "I think we need to stop wasting time and head on over to the command center...like right now."

Noah nodded his consent.

Gia turned away starting for the cliff with Emma trailing close beside her. As Noah was spiriting to catch up with them, he turned back and saw Jake lagging behind. He stopped waiting for him to catch up.

"Wow…what a girl!" he crooned with his hands cuffing his heart.

Noah scowled at Jake shaking his head surprised, at how her sharp attitude didn't seem to faze him at all.

"C'mon…man…we need to catch up with the girls…" Noah said.

Jake nodded, trotting ahead of him. Noah sighed, as he caught up with the others hoping Master Gosei and Tensou would be to come up with a way for them to find Troy...

* * *

Vrak shifted Troy on his shoulders, peeking over the edge of the cliff. Down below he saw the red ranger's teammates scrambling below inside the canyon. Chuckling, he turned away walking over to a small body of water inside a dip of the canyon. Vrak tossed Troy into the smooth running water, he landed face first. He turned away striding back to his space craft. Vrak glanced over his shoulders, he saw the ranger struggling to get to the surface. He watched Troy slowly crawl out of the water their eyes meant before he collapsed at its edge. Vrak turned away with a sense of satisfaction swirling inside his circuitry, he stepped inside his ship, adjusting the coordinates for the Mothership-Invader...

* * *

Noah stepped through some of the underbrush wiping away the beads of sweat dripping down his face. He stopped leaning over in a huff. He needed a second to catch his breath.

"Noah…buddy what's the matter?" Jake asked turning back to him.

He waved a hand. "I'm okay…" he called.

Noah cuffed his head in his hands. He felt like collapsing, feeling both drained and exhausted, at this point; he was having a hard time keeping up with everyone while trying his best to fight the pain from his wounds. Just as Noah was gathering the strength to catch up with his friends, he felt a vibration in his back pocket. He reached for his morpher, his heart started racing inside, as he lifted the morpher anticipating what he was about to hear.

"Rangers…Master Gosei and I have found Troy!"

Noah gasped, "You have…so where is he located?!" he asked eagerly.

"Troy is approximately 2 ½ miles from your current location," Tensou answered.

"Thanks so much!" he cried placing his morpher back in his pocket.

Finding the strength inside, Noah sprinted back over to the others.

"Noah…seriously…stop lagging behind…we need to hurry over to the command center," Gia commanded.

"Wait…Tensou and Gosei have found Troy…"

"They have!" Emma called perked up.

Noah nodded.

"Where did they say he is?" Gia asked.

"They said Troy is about 2 ½ miles from our location."

"Okay…"Gia trailed off glancing around the canyon, "where exactly is that?!" she continued.

"I could try to triangular the coordinates from Troy's morpher…"

"Can you run that us again?" Jake asked scratching his head.

Both Emma and Gia trotted ahead of him and Jake.

"Noah is saying that he can use this current location, to find Troy," Emma answered.

"Oh…right…I knew that…" Jake called.

Gia shook her head rolling her eyes as she stepped passed him.

"Oh...Jake…" Emma said throwing him a smile.

"What?!" he cried.

After a few moments of searching for the signal, he was finally able to pinpoint Troy's location.

"Guys…I know where Troy is."

"That's great…Noah!" Emma chirped.

"Follow me…" he said stepping in front of everyone.

With his heart thumping away inside, he led his friends through a deep trail inside the canyon, not sure of what condition that, they would find Troy in...

* * *

"Guys…I think I see Troy!" Noah called.

He stopped short looking ahead at the edge of a small body of water. Emma, Gia and Jake raced past him.

"Troy!" Emma shrieked.

Noah could tell that something was terribly wrong by the distress in Emma's voice. He quickly raced over to where his friends were. He stopped short collapsing at the sight before him.

"Troy?!" Gia called shaking him.

"Hey buddy…we're here…" Jake said giving Troy's lifeless body a slight tug.

Emma turned to Noah; he could see that her eyes brimming with tears. "Noah…what are we going to do?!" she stammered.

He swallowed hard glancing around at both Jake and Gia everyone was now putting all the pressure on him. It was up to Noah now to decide what to do from this moment on.

"Let's…take Troy's back to the command center…we can take care of him once we get him there."

Emma, Jake, and Gia all turned away at him.

What was the matter with them and why weren't they conceding to his suggestion?

"Guys…what's the problem?!"

Emma turned away. "This is all of our fault…if we've never left Troy alone…then he wouldn't…" she trailed off.

"Emma…" Gia said turning to console her best friend.

Noah stood to his feet, "C'mon guys you know we had no choice…we had to finish off Creepox...otherwise he would have destroyed the city…"

"We know that Noah…but we still shouldn't have left Troy alone!" Gia cried.

"This was a battle that we couldn't avoid…and did you guys forget our mission…that as  _Earth's defenders we never surrender_ …and it's our job to protect the world…"

"Don't you think we understand that?!" Gia snapped, "but we still shouldn't left Troy alone…"

Noah sucked in a deep breath, trying to not to let his growing frustrations get the best of him.

"Troy…is strong…and one of the most the determined people that I know…he showed so much strength and courage fighting Creepox…even when he was taunting him, Troy never gave up and that determination is what gave him the upper hand in defeating him!"

"And I know that Troy would have wanted us to defeat Creepox…guys don't forget that when we took the oath to becoming Power Rangers…we were not only fighting for greater good, but for the protection of this world...even if that meant sacrificing ourselves to complete  _our_  mission…" Noah championed clenching his fists together.

Gia, Emma and Jake all remained silent and still. Noah let out a long sigh of frustration as he reached down holstering Troy's limp arm around his shoulders. Noah mustered up all his strength lifting Troy's drenched body out of the water. He slowly started dragging Troy through the thick underbrush. Troy's body hung limply as Noah slowly started trudging through the dusty, thick underbrush. Noah was trying his best to keep Troy holstered as best he could around his arm, when the pain from his wound started flaring up again. Noah grimaced in pain as he continued towing Troy along. He was determined to fight through the pain for Troy's sake, he knew the sooner he took him over to the command center the quicker Troy could recover.

Noah felt a sudden lightness; he turned and saw Jake trialing next to him with one of Troy's arm around his shoulders.

"Jake!" he cried excitedly.

He smiled; "Looks like your little  _superhero_  speech did the trick…" Jake chuckled.

"Yeah…Noah…thanks for the morale boost…" Gia said trotting next to Jake.

"Noah…we really needed to hear that…" Emma said stepping next to him.

"Thanks…" he replied.

"Finishing off Creepox is definitely something Troy would have wanted us to do," Gia remarked.

He turned up his attention back over to the mission he was glad that his friend shared in his sentiments.

"Gosei…Tensou…?" Gia said.

"Yes Gia?" Master Gosei said.

"We've found Troy…so we're heading over to the command center now."

"Okay…Tensou and I will be awaiting your arrival."

"Let's get a move on it guys…" Noah said grabbing Troy's hand, shifting his arm around his shoulders...

* * *

Vrak chuckled, stepping away from the viewing screen. Now that he found out the source of the Power Rangers' containment he could start his start on finding out where this Gosei and Tensou were hiding out. But for now, Vrak decided to put that search on hold for the time being because that there was a more pressing matter he wanted to attend too. He made his way back over to his ship stepping inside, setting it's coordinates for Harwood County...

Vrak's space craft landed with a soft thud against the dry, deserted land. Vrak stepped out of his ship, transforming himself into his crustacean body armor. This was the armor he used to protect himself from the harsh toxins that fumed from the Earth's atmosphere. He trekked over to the mouth of a small nearby cave. He slowly stepped inside. The cave was pitch dark expect for a small orange glow flickering inside. As he stepped deeper into the cave he heard something chanting. The closer Vrak came to the core of the cave he started making out the words.

" _Evil spirits of turmoil and strife._

_Bring Troy Burrows nights with nothing but fright._

_I command you to shut off all his might._

_And in these restless dreams he will not find any meanings._

_Just nightmares only worthy of terrors and screaming._ "

Vrak gasped as he stepped into the core of the cave.

"You!" he called.

The toxic beast stopped chanting turning to Vrak. "Who might you be?" he inquired with curiosity.

"It's me…Vrak one of the Warstar generals," he answered slowly stepping over to the toxic beast.

The toxic beast gasped dropping down to his knees before him.

"And who are you?" Vrak questioned.

"I'm Dream Snitcher. The master of Legilimency!"

"Dream Snitcher?"

"Yes."

He leaned in closer to the toxic beast. Vrak had a strong feeling that he had come across the creature before.

"What are you?"

"I'm a toxic beast."

Vrak chuckled, rubbing his mechanical hands together. "Is that so?!"

Dream Snitcher nodded.

"How long have you been here on Earth?"

"I'm not sure…" he trailed off.

"Who summoned you here? Was it Creepox?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes…where is Creepox if I may ask?"

"I regret to tell you but Creepox has unfortunately meant his… _demise_ …"

Dream Snitcher gasped, "my goodness…if only the silly fool…waited on my spell…"

"Your spell…what is this spell you speak of?"

"He had me create a spell to cause the red Power Ranger to have terrible nightmares…"

"Really…so is that what you were chanting moments ago?"

"Yes…he threaten me…telling me that if I didn't make my hysteria spell stronger against the ranger stronger…he would…have my head…" Dream Snitcher said with a huff.

"Stand to your feet…" Vrak ordered.

"Oh dear...aren't you one of the royal leaders?"

Vrak nodded.

"You're from the toxic beast squad?" Vrak asked finally able to recognize the Aurora symbol on his belly.

"Yes…I am a member of the squad."

"Where are the other members from your faction?"

"I believe they are still one our home planet…"

"So you don't work together in cohorts?"

Dream Snitcher shook his large head. "I operate on my own…by offering my services to those that I see are befitting…"

"Dream Snitcher…what exactly does a master of legilimency do?"

"If you must know…besides stealing dreams and causing nightmares to my victims…I can cause spells that can control one's mind…and their thoughts."

"Here on this planet humans often dream when they asleep…my spells can cause them to have terrible night terrors and by disturbing their dreams it causes human to lose their hopes, and ambitions…"

"Is that right?"

"Yes…the spell that I've casted against the human boy known as the red ranger…he has experienced some of the effects of my spells…the legilimency spell in particular that I've used against that boy has been some of the best casting I've done…if I do say so…" the toxic beast chuckled with delight.

Vrak stepped back thinking about Dream Snitcher's statement. Perhaps this was how Creepox was gaining the upper hand on the red ranger.

That sneaky little peasant!

So, Creepox wasn't the ignorant buffoon that Vrak thought he was. He was much smarter than Vrak certainly had given him credit for.

"Creepox…was on to something…" Vrak said.

"Dream Snitcher…" he said turning his attention back to the toxic beast.

"Yes?!"

"Perhaps…we can use your knowledge of legilimency not only the rest of the Power Rangers but the rest of the world…" Vrak yelped with excitement.

"Oh…that would be wonderful!"

What better way to make the gain control of the planet by crushing humans' spirit and hopes via their dreams. Once their morale was down they could use Dream Snitcher's power of mind control to bend the humans to his will. Vrak clenched his fist together. He couldn't believe how well, the pieces of his plans were falling into place. He didn't suspect that getting rid of Creepox would lead him to one of the members of the toxic beast squad. He had a sneaking feeling that Creepox was cooking up his own plan, but he never suspected that the mantis was in cahoots with some member that he considered being one of his mortal enemies. Nonetheless, now that Vrak was contact with a member from the squad, he could continue his research over both the coastal regions of Harwood County along with finding out the whereabouts of the Power Rangers headquarters.

"Dream Snitcher, can you contact the other members of your squad?"

"Such as?"

"The leaders of the toxic beast faction?"

"Oh…Master Bigs and Bluefur?"

The names sounded vaguely familiar to Vrak. "Yes…those guys…" he said with a slight hesitation in his tone. Vrak didn't want to give off the impression that, he wasn't sure who Dream Snitcher was referring too.

"Yes…but why if I may ask…"

"The toxic beast squad can come here to this planet and use the pollution that the humans here produce to help destroy their planet."

"Yes…I have taken notice of how disgusting this planet is…" he said with slight shudder.

"Correct, and they could come and help us  _destroy_  this planet!"

Dream Snitcher nodded eagerly.

"Dream Snitcher…I want you to contact them as soon as possible…and continue casting your spell on the red ranger…if you help me continue helping me you will be greatly and assuredly rewarded for your services…"

"Certainly."

"Please stay here…I will call for you when needed," Vrak ordered.

"Yes," Dream Snitcher answered with a slight bow.

Vrak turned away as he was walking away he could hear Dream Snitcher chanting the hysteria spell. Vrak stepped out of the dark cave and back out into the bright sunlight he was happy that all of his planning was coming into fruition. He glanced up into the skies, wringing his fists high in the air, thinking soon the Power Rangers, Admiral Malkor and all the humans on this retched planet would bow down before him.

**TBC**


	16. 11th hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I used elements from Tensou Sentai Goseiger Epic # 10 "Hyde's Partner" for this chapter.

"Master Gosei…Tensou…are you guys sure that there is nothing else we can do?" Emma pleaded.

"I'm sorry Emma…but we have done all we can for Troy…it is now up to him to recover," said Master Gosei.

"Oh…I hope Troy will get better soon…" Tensou cried spinning around his red panel.

Emma turned her attention back over to Troy letting out a long frustrating sigh.

"Emma…Troy will be okay…" Gia said trying to console her.

Noah turned his attention over to both Emma and Gia from her tone, it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself that Troy would be okay.

"Troy is strong…he will pull through this…" Jake consoled stepping between them.

"I know but…I just hate seeing him this way…" Gia said brushing a hand against Jake's. Jake gripped her hand in his own. The two exchanged brief smiles at one another before turning their attention over to Troy.

Noah sighed turning away; leaning against the wall lined with their predecessors. They had rushed Troy over to the command center as quickly as they could and once they arrived both Master Gosei and Tensou had a flat-med bed awaiting him. After spending some time running some diagnostics tests over Troy they found that there wasn't t much they could do to wake him from his unconsciousness. Noah wrapped his head in his hands; he was still scouring his brain trying to figure out what could have possibly happened to Troy after they left him. Both Master Gosei and Tensou said that they didn't know what happened to him either. After seeing the state Troy was in, he was sure that one of the Warstars was behind this.

But who could have done such a thing to him was the question bouncing back and forth inside his head.

Then it hit him, perhaps it was that weird-looking insectoid that was watching them from one of the buildings during one of their battles. Then he remembered that he was the very same Warstar that he, Gia and Jake fought during their battle with Dizcord. There was something definitely different about that Warstar, he not only looked different but his fighting tactics were different from the previous Warstars that they fought.

Noah walked over to his blue panel. "Master Gosei…Tensou?"

"What is it Noah?"

"What information do you have on the Warstars?"

"We only have what we've gathered from your battles…" said Master Gosei, "is there something you are needing to know?"

"I want to know more about that one Warstar that we fought during our fight against Dizcord."

"Noah…buddy…what's going on?" Jake asked.

"I'm just curious about something…" he replied nervously tapping his fingers against his panel.

"Tensou…can you bring up the data on the rangers' previous battles?" Master Gosei asked.

"Sure…thing!" Tensou said scurrying about Noah's panel.

He turned his attention back over to the panel screen. Noah leaned in watched intensely as different moments of their battles started flashing across the screen.

"There!" he called tapping the screen capturing the Warstar in the still frame.

Noah zoomed in and there inside the still frame standing a few feet away from Gia, Jake and himself morphed was the being he was looking for.

"Hey…isn't that the dude that we fought a little while ago…at the amphitheater?"

Noah turned to Jake shaking his head.

"What's the deal man…you trying to find out something about whatever he is?"

"Precisely."

"What are you hoping to find out?" Jake asked.

"He was observing us like we were lab rats so why can't we do the same thing?"

Jake scowled shrugging.

Noah sighed. "If we can find out more about him…then perhaps we can find out not only what happened to Troy…but find out how to defeat him and the rest of the Warstars."

"Dude…we totally kicked Creepox's butt…and he was one of the generals so how much harder can the others be?!" Jake said with laughter.

"Hey…that's it…" Noah cried excitedly.

"What?!"

"Maybe…just maybe this guy…" Noah said pointing to the screen, "could be another one of the generals…"

"Okay…so what does that mean?"

"I'm not too sure what it entails…but if we can take down another one of the general we maybe one step closer to defeating the Warstars…"

Jake nodded; "I think I get where you are going with this."

"Noah…Jake!" Gia called.

"What is it Gia?" Jake asked rushing to her side.

Noah swiftly turned handing his attention over to Gia.

"I think Troy maybe waking up…" Emma called excitedly.

"Really?!" he called anxiously stepping over to her.

The command center fell silent as he and the others intently watched Troy; he started moaning while moving from side to side.

"Troy…" Gia cried gripping one of his hands.

Suddenly without regard he stopped moving and then his head fell limply to Emma's side.

"Oh…no!" she wailed.

"Troy…buddy…" Jake cried falling to his side.

"Troy…please wake up…" Emma pleaded gripping his other hand.

Noah lowered his head stepping away feeling completely helplessly wishing that there was something that they could to help him. So to distract his mind Noah stepped back over to the panel focusing on his search...

* * *

Vrak clutched the rusty, chain linked fence shaking his head. While on a quest to check out some of the areas where many human congregate he stumble upon a remote area of Harwood County Park. What drew him over towards this area was the heavy stench in the air. He couldn't believe how overwhelming the odor was, it was so strong that it was penetrating his Earthly armor. Vrak stepped around the fence, slowly making his way inside. It was clear that area had been abandoned, for quite sometimes. Vrak looked over at the large building in the near distance and from what he could tell it probably was once a factory of some sorts. It looked just like the building that he had sent the loogies to raid when he create the satellite device for Dizcord. As Vrak stepped closer to the building the stronger smell became.

Vrak stopped dead in his tracks, peering at the ground. "What's this?" he said stooping to the ground.

"Ugh!" he grumbled covering his face.

It would seem that he had stumbled on the source of the foul odor. Vrak stared at the green gooey like substance scattered along the edge of the abandoned factory.

"If I didn't know any better…I would think that this was some kind of…slime…toxic slime at that…"

Vrak growled; "Filthy humans…they are truly the ones causing their own planet's demise."

He stood to his feet. "As long as these cursive humans are contributing to their own destruction will I continue helping them speed up the process," Vrak called chuckling.

"The toxic beast squad would certainly have such a good time using this planet's pollution against them."

"I certainly hope that Bigs and Bluefur have received my message by now…this is certainly the perfect time to spring an attack on this city…" Vrak said rubbing his mechanical hands together.

Settling on those wicked thoughts, he stepped away from the slime and back outside of the abandoned factory...

* * *

Vrak stepped out of his ship, transforming himself back into his insectoid armor. He was eager to get back to his mainframe to see if he had received a hit on his research on coastal regions. He was anxious to input the data he collected from the factory but as he was heading through the main-hallway of the Mothership-Invader he heard voices That was strange, he didn't know of any visitors or any other Warstars, curious Vrak stopped peeking inside the control room.

"So…is it really you Zeolite?"

"It is I...Zeolite…at your service Sir Malkor," the weevil said crouching before him.

Vrak slowly stepped from behind the clear hegaxonal wall wondering who was this Zeolite creäture and where he had come from. Admiral Malkor swiftly turned spotting him.

"Good you're here…I want to meet another one of my allies from my home planet…Zeolite of the Solar," Malkor said handing out greetings.

Vrak made a slight nod towards the strange weevil-like creäture.

"Zeolite…I want you to use your blazing technique to boil this planet to a crisp!" Malkor ordered.

"As you wish Sir Malkor!" Zeolite cried gathering to his feet, "and I know the perfect place to start," the Zeolite said stepping over to their transporter, disappearing.

"Vrak?!"

"Sir Malkor?"

"I want you to keep an eye out on Zeolite," he ordered stepping over to him.

"I don't really trust him…but I have a feeling that he will get the job done…something you nor that cursive Creepox have  _succeeded_ to do."

"As you wish…Sir."

Vrak turned away slamming his fists against the wall cursing Admiral Malkor, he didn't have time to babysit one of his foolish Warstars, and besides if he didn't trust him then what was the point of sending him out into battle?

Whatever the reason, he decided that it was in his best interest to heed Malkor's orders, he chuckled besides it would only be a matter of time before Malkor would be eating his own words. Vrak hurried down the chamber, making his way back over to his ship setting the coördinates for Harwood County...

* * *

Vrak stepped out his ship transforming himself into his Earthly crustacean armor. He stepped over some of the craggy rocks searching for Zeolite. There he spotted the weevil standing over on top of one the highest rocks. As Vrak was making his way over to the Warstar he started noticing all rich and vital resources this coastal area contained. What a perfect place to launch an attack on the cursive Power Rangers.

"This seems like a good place to start…" Vrak heard him say. He watched the weevil summoning some heat-like gamma rays from his hands.

He stood back watching some of the rays as they started rolling over some ocean waves. Curious Vrak stepped closer peering down at the waves. The heat Zeolite was creating was causing the waters to go into a chaotic rage. He glanced behind him watching the waves whipping and splashing violently against the rocks below. Vrak leaned in closer and if he didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw some of the marine life floating towards the surface. He started wondering what could be the point of trying to boil the ocean waters. Then it hit him, destroying the marine life would cause catastrophic destruction to the Earth's ecosystem, and since the water and the marine life were vital sources of human containment destroying it would certain help bend the humans to their will. So it seems like Admiral Malkor was on to something and this Warstar maybe just the one needed to help them get rid of the Power Rangers and take over the planet...

* * *

Noah let out a long sigh. He still hadn't been able to find any information on any of the Warstars. He glanced over at the others they were all wrapped around Troy's side. Noah slowly stepped back to them peering at their unconscious comrade.

"Troy…I know you can pull through this…" Emma whispered stroking his hair.

"Jake?" Gia called.

"Yes?" he called eagerly.

"Could you hand me another wet towel?"

"Sure thing…" he said grabbing another one of the towels from the corner of the command center.

She replaced the towel on his head with a fresh, clean one.

"I really hope this is helping Troy's fever…go down…" she inquired.

"I really hope so…" Emma said.

A few hours ago, Emma noticed Troy's forehead was dripping with sweat. So they asked Tensou to run another test on him and turns out he was running a fever. In an effort to regulate his body temperature, they lowered the med bed and started applying cool water to over Troy's forehead, and his neck trying to lower his body temperature.

"From the current reading it looks like Troy's fever is somewhat subsiding," Tensou said.

"That's a relief," Jake said.

"You can say that again…" Gia quipped clutching one of Troy's hands.

Noah stepped back over to his panel wishing that there was more he could do. He was growing frustrated with his inability to find out any information. Pausing on that thought suddenly a loud beeping sound started going off inside the command center.

"What's that noise?!" Gia cried glancing around the command center.

"Yeah…what is that?" Jake asked.

"Master Gosei…Tensou…what's going on?!" Noah inquired.

"Oh…dear…oh…boy!" Tensou cried scurrying around in frenzy around the command center.

"Rangers…Master Gosei and I have detected a sudden rising in the ocean's temperature," Tensou cried.

"That's not good!"Emma cried.

"No…it's not…" Noah muttered turning back to his panel.

 _What would cost a sudden change in the ocean's temperature?_ _  
_

Noah decided to temporarily put off his search and focus on this issue at hand. He started by searching Harwood County's coastal regions. All the while Noah was conducting his search, in the back of his mind couldn't but to wonder if the Warstars were behind this.

"Noah?"

"Huh?!" he called clutching his rapidly beating heart.

It was only Jake.

"Buddy…what's going on?!"

Noah shook his head. "I…don't…know…" he trailed off.

"Well…I'm sure whatever it…we'll figure it out…" Jake reassured.

He smiled; "Thanks…Jake."

"What's this?!"

"What's…what buddy?!"

Noah stared at the screen watching a ping; the dot started flicking like crazy in one spot.

"What's going on?!" Jake asked leaning against his panel.

He tapped the screen zooming on the area. Noah gasped once he realized the location.

"This is near the command center!" he announced.

"What's near the command center?" Jake asked curiously.

Noah watched the ping; as it was steadily going off in that specific area. This was troubling to him because of its close proximity.

"Noah…what's going on?" Gia inquired.

Noah nervously chewed his bottom lip glancing around at his friends. "Guys…this looks bad…I think I should go and investigate this…"

"Go and investigate what?" Jake asked.

"This signal…and try to find out whatever is causing it...because whatever it is is occurring right here near us."

A collectively gasps echoed throughout the command center.

"What no way?!" Emma shrieked.

"Noah, do you have any idea what is causing it?" Gia asked.

He shook his head. "No…I don't…that's why I think I should go check it out," he said stepping away from his panel.

He stopped short gazing down at their fallen leader.

"You're going out there alone?" Emma questioned.

Noah nodded; he could sense the worry in her tone… but at this point, he needed something to distract his mind, there was nothing that they could do for Troy at this point.

"Noah…I don't think it's safe for you to go out alone," Gia cautioned.

"Yeah…that's probably not a good idea man," Jake chimed in.

Noah sighed turning away from their piercing glares feeling taken aback by their concerns but there was nothing they could do or say at this point to convince him to stay. He couldn't put a finger on it but he was feeling compelled to check out the threat.

"Noah?!" called Master Gosei.

"Yes?"

"Go…find what you can."

He nodded his content, as he stepped away. He heard his name being called as he exited the command center, not too sure of who or what to expect...

* * *

Vrak growled he was growing tired of watching over Admiral Malkor's Warstar. Although, he was curious to know how this plan to boil the ocean would play out, this was taking away value time he could be spending seeking out source of the rangers' containment. But then something caught Vrak's attention; he could sense something a presence not just any presence but a human one. There he spotted walking near the shorelines was one of the Power Rangers. He was curious to see what the ranger was up so Vrak slipped past the Warstar making his way down the craggy rocks. He noticed that the ranger was alone, resisting the temptation to strike Vrak stood back in the shadows curious to see if Zeolite would take notice of the ranger as he had...

* * *

Noah held his morpher up hoping to pick up back up the signal for some strange reason once he stepped out the command center the signal started fading.

"I think the signal is coming from this area…" he said looking around.

Noah stopped along an area empty area along the shoreline. He stood there watching the waves crashing against the still shore.

"I know it has to be around here somewhere…" he said feeling himself growing impatience.

Suddenly there was ping from his morpher.

"I must be in the right area…"

Following the pinging Noah slowly trekked along the shore and as he did so the pinging started growing stronger.

"I must be getting close to the source!"

Noah stopped dead in his tracks gasping at the sight before him.

"I see the ocean is warming up…"

"Soon the Earth will belong to Admiral Malkor and the Warstars!" the creäture bellowed.

"I knew it!" Noah cried.

"I gotta stop him before he causes more damage."

"Hey…Warstar?!"

"Huh?!" The strange weevil monster called turned to him.

"Who dares calls out to me?!"

"I do!" Noah challenged.

The Warstar snickered stepping closer to the shore.

"And who might you be?! Surely a weakling like you doesn't think that they can stop the all-mighty Zeolite!"

Noah scowled stepping forward.

How dare Zeolite have the nerve to imply that he was weak?

He clutched his fist together, feeling anger growing inside of him.

"We'll see who the weak one…is!"

"Oh…really?!" Zeolite crackled.

For a second Noah contemplated on whether he should alert the others but he thought this would be the perfect opportunity to show everyone that he was capable of handling himself on his own. On that note, Noah slipped open his morpher placing inside his transformation card.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"GO…GO…MEGAFORCE!"

"MEGAFORCE…BLUE!"

"Oh…so you're one of those wretched Power Rangers?!"

"That's right…and I'm not going to stand around and let you keep disrupting the marine life around here!"

"We'll see about that?!"

Noah immediately sprang into act jumping high into air; Zeolite deflected his kick with the rushing waters breaking his fall.

"I will defeat you!" Noah yelped as he unleashed his fury out on Zeolite.

"We'll see about that!?" the weevil yelped blocking all his strikes.

All sense of reasoning seems to have left Noah as he battled with Zeolite. Noah growled feeling frustrated with his inability to get in a good hit on the Warstar. As he lashed out to strike he was quickly thwarted and sent tumbling into the rushing waters. The chilly waters felt like pelting needles attacking his skin as the cold water was clinching to his power suit.

"And you said you were going to take me down…" Zeolite sneered slowly stepping towards Noah.

"Looks like you're the one that is going down…you puny ranger!"

Where the last words Noah heard as a bright blinding flash struck him with such intense ferocity. The intensity sent him flying back on to the shore. Noah clutched his side; the pain from his wound started flaring up again. He clutched his fists, determined to fight through the pain and defeat to Zeolite. Noah was not going to let this Warstar get the best of him and besides he had to prove to not only to himself but to the others that he was strong enough to hold his own. The Warstar crackled striding towards him. As he was about to stand to his feet, he watched as series of colored shots struck Zeolite. The Warstar was sent tumbling into the frigid waters. Shocked Noah turned and saw that he was surrounded by all his comrades.

"Stop right there Warstar!" Jake cried.

"Noah!" echoed both Gia and Emma as they ran over to his aid.

"Guys…don't interfere!" Noah ordered.

"What…Noah are you serious?!" Gia cried.

"Yes…and this is my fight alone!" he yelped shoving Jake out of his way.

Noah whipped out his weapons card.

"Summon battle gear!"

"Shark bowgun!" Noah yelped running towards Zeolite.

"Noah!" Emma screeched.

He managed to dodge Zeolite's solar strikes firing some shots from his bowgun. Ignoring the pain coursing through his body Noah began his assault on the Warstar. Noah ignored the pleading from his friends as he continued attacking Zeolite with all the might and power he could muster. At some point during their battle Noah lost control giving Zeolite the upper hand. The Warstar's gripped on his shoulders pulling him in closer and without a moment to spare Zeolite struck him hard in the chest, the impact sent him flying back into the beach, into his teammates whom inevitably caught his fall.

"Noah!" Jake yelped getting back to his feet.

"Get out of my way!" Noah yelped trying to gather his composure.

There was no way he was going to let that Warstar get away with doing this to him.

"This is pathetic…I don't have time for this child's play…"

"I have a job to complete!" Zeolite cried rising his arms high into the air.

"Oh no!" Noah cried.

Before he even had time to react all he could see out his visor was a massive fireball heading directly for them with no time to react the impact rattled everything around the vicinity. Noah felt to ground in searing pain. He looked up and through the billowing smoke all he could hear was heckling.

"Stop!" Jake snarled kicking a heap of sand.

But it was too late Zeolite was gone. Noah sighed despite the intense pain ripping through his side; he was more much frustrated with his inability to take down the Warstar...

* * *

Noah gripped his sides. Some of the pain had subsided which was good, because that meant that a quicker recovery and he could get back to his battle against Zeolite. Ignoring the sweltering tension in the command center Noah stepped back over to his panel he needed to find out where Zeolite had disappeared too.

"Noah…what the heck was that all about?!" Jake called, "dude you were totally not yourself out there in the battle."

"Seriously…Noah was the deal…that was so not cool the way you acted …" Gia said snapped.

"Guys…I think maybe we should lay off on Noah…" Emma asserted with a sigh.

"Have you all stopped to think that maybe all of this is getting to him too…" she continued.

"What do you mean Em?" asked Jake turning to Emma.

"This sudden battle, Troy's being out of commission…" she trailed off handing her attention back over to Troy.

"Thanks Emma…but I don't need any of your sympathies…"

"That still doesn't excuse his behavior!" Gia scoffed folding up her arms in a huff.

"I need to find out where Zeolite disappeared too…" Noah said, "he couldn't have gone that far…" he said stepping over to his panel tapping on the screen.

"Noah…we're not done talking," Jake said stepping up to him.

"Whatever…" Noah said turning away from Jake.

"Rangers?!"

Everyone turned their attention over to Master Gosei.

"What is it Gosei?" Emma asked.

"All of you need to remember patience is the key, and don't forget you need to work together as a team."

"Gosei…I think some of us…are fully aware of that," Gia said curtly.

"Noah?!" Master Gosei called.

He stepped up between both Gia and Jake turning his attention over to their mentor.

"Noah…please don't forget the mission at hand…and remember that even through you each can function together on your own…you all work more cohesive as a team."

"Master Gosei…I think out of everyone here…" he said glancing around, "I'm fully aware of what our mission entails…" Noah replied with irritation.

"Well…you certainly didn't act like it out there!" Gia snapped.

Noah narrowed his eyes at her; "I understand full and well…what teamwork is all about…despite what you all think of me…I will defeat Zeolite with or without any of  _your_  help!"

Tired and frustrated, he grabbed his jacket, running out of the command center in a huff.

"Noah?!" he heard Emma cry.

Ignoring her frantic pleas he continued on his way out of the command center...

* * *

"That was certainly an unexpected turn of events…" Vrak cackled with laughter.

He stepped out from behind the craggy rocks. He had no idea where Zeolite disappeared too, nor did he care to find out where he went. He was much more interested in the turn of events with the Power Rangers. He took notice of how the red ranger was missing from the battle; Vrak assumed that he was still unconscious. Vrak chuckled rubbing his mechanical hands together. What a nice turn of events. He wasn't too sure what the deal was with the blue ranger but it didn't seem like he was trying to work together with his teammates.

Perhaps this was due to the absence of their leader, that was causing this division of their team, and with their defenses down Vrak thought this could ultimately lead to the downfall of the Power Rangers. Perhaps Admiral Malkor was on to something, with this unexpected divide in their forces the rangers would be less likely to stop their latest attempts at conquering Earth. Settling on those thoughts Vrak felt the best course of action would be to just sit back and observe Zeolite's next course of action...

* * *

Noah stepped back over to the coastline watching the waves crashing against the shores. Despite the chill in the air, his body was seething with anger.

"Zeolite…I will defeat you…and prove to the others that I hold my own!" Noah called out glancing out into the vast seas.

He clutched his fists together. Noah was not only angry with his teammates for interrupting his fight but frustrated and with his lack of self-control. This was not like him at all. He was usually much more level-headed and composed than this.

So what gives?

Noah didn't know, but whatever it was he was determined to get over himself and defeat Zeolite no matter what it takes.

**TBC**


	17. Noah's Decisive Match

After spending some time diffusing Noah decided it was time to go back inside the command center. Once inside he headed straight for his panel ignoring the daggers that both Gia and Jake were throwing at him.

"Noah…dude we understand that you're stressed out…but c'mon man…if something else is bothering you…please let us know…"

Noah turned glaring at his best friend.

"You wouldn't understand…" he grumbled.

Jake shrugged turning away.

Noah gritted his teeth continuing his frantic search for Zeolite.

"Hey Noah…"

_"What is it now?"_

He glanced over to his side and saw Gia out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey…I'm really sorry about what I said earlier…" she apologized.

_"A little too late for that."_

"I just didn't understand what was going on with you…I've never seen you act like that before."

Noah sighed turning to her, "What? Am I supposed to act a certain kind of way?!"

"What are you talking about?!" she inquired with a scowl.

"Am I always supposed to act like this helpless and hapless nerd…that  _can't_  fight his own battles?!"

"No…no by all means Noah…that's not what I was trying to say at all…" she cried in defense.

Noah turned away; surprised by his own sudden outburst.

"Noah…we all know that you are strong enough to hold your own," Emma asserted.

He remained quiet, averting his attention back over to his panel. He felt a heavy hand against his shoulders.

"Hey man…you have to know that you're the one we can all count on when we need someone to keep us grounded and focused," Jake said.

He pulled himself away from the screen turning to his friends.

"Yeah…we know things have been really hard lately…but we're here for you…together we're going to defeat that Warstar!" Emma championed with a bright smile.

A small but involuntary smile crept on Noah's face. Deep down inside he knew that they were telling the truth, but his self-doubt was rendering their sentiments both empty and void.

"Rangers…Rangers!" cried Tensou stirring him from his internal thoughts.

"What is it?!" Gia said.

"Zeolite is back!" Master Gosei said.

"Oh no!" Emma cried.

"That dude is back already?!" Jake sighed.

"Yes, and it looks like he is terrorizing the coast line," said Tensou.

Noah clenched his fist together. This was it the moment Noah has been waiting for; his chance to take revenge on Zeolite.

"C'mon guys the sooner we defeat that nasty bug the quicker we can get back here to Troy," Gia called.

"She's right…we better get a move on it," Jake said running over to her side.

"Emma…we need to go…" Gia said.

"I know…but I don't want to leave him…" Emma wailed in protest.

"Emma don't worry Tensou and I will look after Troy."

Emma let out a long sigh with Gia wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Noah…buddy you coming?" Jake inquired.

He nodded, running over to them. Just as they were getting ready to head out, he heard Master Gosei call out to him.

"Yes…Master Gosei?"

"I would like to speak to you for just a moment."

"Guys…I will catch up with you."

"Alright buddy," Jake replied catching up with both Gia and Emma. Noah watched till they disappeared from his sight.

He made his way the center of the command center handing Master Gosei his full attention.

"Noah…do you remember why Tensou and I choose to become the mega blue ranger?"

He glared at Master Gosei, nodding his head. "Of course…because of my intelligence and…advanced technological skills."

"Correct…Noah and besides those qualities...both Tensou and I want you to realize that your limitations are also your greatest strengths."

"Just because you aren't physically agile like your teammates doesn't mean you are weak nor lacking the ability to hold your own in a battle."

Noah gasped; shocked at how that Master Gosei was saying exactly what he was thinking.

"Your ability lies in your level-headiness and that insatiable thirst for knowledge…don't let your self-doubt hinder you."

"As 2nd in command…it is your duty to lead the Megaforce team to victory!"

Noah swallowed hard taking in his fruitful words.

"Thank you Master Gosei…I really needed to hear that..."

"Now…go and join your friends and may the power protect you."

Noah stepping away; as he was heading out of the command center, he stopped stooping over to Troy's side.

"Don't worry Troy…I'll be sure to make you proud!"

Noah hurried out of the command center determined to keep his cool and self-control...

* * *

Noah stopped, needing a moment to catch his breath. As he stopped to gather himself he heard something, he peeked over the cliff's edge gasping.

"Oh…no!" he cried.

Down below he saw his friends battling Zeolite along the shoreline.

Noah sucked in a long deep breath, clutching his fists together.

"I need to get hold of myself, I am strong and I know that we can win battle..."

Gathering up all the strength and courage he could muster Noah started down the cliff time was ticking and he needed to hurry and help his friends...

As he got closer to the scene, Noah stopped dead in tracks at one of the peaks. Down below he saw Zeolite standing over his fallen comrades from the looks of it, the Warstar had managed to somehow gain the upper hand on them. Noah watched as his body lit with intense fury it looks like Zeolite was gearing up for his next attack.

"I need to stop him before he uses that solar flare again!"

Noah started scanning his brain trying to come up with a way for to quick way to stop him. Then it hit him he knew just the trick. He pulled out his morpher and one of his power cards.

"Seashower!"

"Activate!"

He watched as a stream of water shot up from the craggy rock blocking the Warstar's attack. Noah clutched his chest trying to slow down his rapidly beating heart. That was a close call.

"You again?!"

Noah stood tall and proud for his decisive action and quick thinking, he peered down at their adversary determined not to let Zeolite shake his confidence.

"Ah…so you came back to embarrass yourself…" Zeolite sneered with laughter.

"Oh…how wrong you are Zeolite…" he started, "I came to do what I should have done the first time we meant in battle…"

"Oh…so what would that be?!"

"You talk big for someone who obviously doesn't have…control…" the Warstar said breaking into a fit of laughter.

Noah clutched his fists together...trying to keep his composure.

"So…you've come back to take revenge…we'll see about that…"

"Taking revenge on you is not what I came here to do…"

"My mission as Earth's defender is to protect all from scum like  _you_!" Noah yelped whipping out his morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"GO…GO…MEGAFORCE!" he called summoning the power of the all mighty shark.

No sooner when he transformed he saw a large fireball heading his way. Standing strong and determined Noah jumped out-of-the-way. Taking advantage of the distraction he leaped down from the rock striking Zeolite. He continued his assault on the Warstar determined not to let him shake his confidence. Noah leaped into the air delivering a swift round kick, Zeolite faltered back from his strike. The Warstar quickly got back to his feet.

"I'll show you!" he growled.

Noah threw up his hands in defense ready for the Warstar's next attack.

"Spin Crisis!" Zeolite yelped turning his entire body into a spinning inferno.

"Seashower spin!" Noah called countering Zeolite's attack knocking the Warstar into a heap of sand.

With Zeolite out of commission for the moment Noah ran over to the others.

"Jake, Gia, Emma!"

"Noah!" Emma called.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting," he apologized.

"Dude are you serious? We were so not waiting for you…" Jake jokingly jibed.

"We knew you would be here," Emma chirped.

"Curse you!" Zeolite yelped getting back to his feet.

"Loogies!"

"Get them!" he ordered.

As Noah was summoning for his shark bow-gun he started calculating a plan inside his head on how they could simultaneously go about attacking the loogies. Then the perfect strategy hit him; by spreading out their defenses they would be able to use make direct attacks on both the loogies and Zeolite. He realized that this would much easier if they had Troy's help but since that wasn't an option they would just have to make due.

"Jake, you handle the loogies."

He thought Jake would best the one to handle the loogies head on.

"Alright…leave them to me!" he said stepping forward.

"Gia…you should go backup Jake," he said.

"Got it," she called.

Despite their differences he felt that both Jake and Gia had great chemistry and cohesion in battle, not to mention excellent teamwork. So handling those loogies, it would be a piece of cake for them. Now it was his and Emma's turn.

"Both Emma and I will be your support from the back," he said glancing over at Emma.

"Got it," Emma called.

Now that is strategy set into motion it was time for the execution.

"Let's do this!" Jake called excitedly.

He watched the eager duo race into the middle of the battleground fighting off the loogies. Now it was his and Emma's turn, he glanced over at Emma, she looked over nodding her consent. They both fired into in the battleground with Emma's shots taking out the loogies, Noah watched as he strike from his bow-gun coolly glided past the loogies striking Zeolite. He tumbled to the ground in a heap of billowing smoke as did the team of foot-soldiers.

"We did it!" Emma yelped with glee.

Good, Noah was happy to see that his strategy had gone according to his plan. Now it was time for the finisher and to put Zeolite of his misery.

"Jake…Gia…I'm going to need you guys for this one."

They both stepped forward geared up and ready for his next command.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Gia quipped.

"Let's do this!" expressed Jake.

Noah stepped forward raising his up his shark bow-gun, while Jake attached his snake axe to one end, and while Gia attached her tiger claw.

"Land power!"

"Activate!"

"Sea power!"

"Activate!"

"Landsea blaster!" they called in unison.

The landsea blaster started charging up their combined elemental powers, it was now charged up and ready to go.

"DYNAMITE VICTORY CHARGE!"

Noah watched as their shot stuck Zeolite with fury, he collapsed into the roaring seas exploding into oblivion.

"We did it guys!" Gia cried excitedly.

Noah nodded; feeling victorious at their defeat of Zeolite . But he knew that their victory was only short-term, he was expecting the Warstar to grow into a mega giant any second now...

* * *

"How could Zeolite be defeated that easily?!" Admiral Malkor growled with fury.

Vrak turned away from the viewing screen he was curious to see the outcome of Zeolite's battle against the Power Rangers. He managed to sneak back aboard the mothership; he had grown tired of babysitting the Warstar. He was eager to get back to his lab to get back to his research over the source of the Power Rangers containment. Thankfully Malkor hadn't taken much notice of his presence till about now.

The brooding moth stepped over to him. "Vrak...I want you to unleash your pets!"

"Of course Sir Malkor..." he said reluctantly summoning his Zombats...

* * *

"Now I'm going to boil the ocean in one fell swoop!" Zeolite bellowed as he grew into a mega giant.

Noah stepped up, glancing around at everyone; they all nodded their consent. The team summoned each of their individual mechazords and together they joined together forming the Gosei Great Megazord. Noah transported through the dark void from his shark mechazord over to the Gosei Great's cockpit.

"Let's go!" he ordered grabbing the controls.

"Right!" the others echoed in unison.

He glanced over at the empty seat next to him Noah sighed, he knew that this battle would be tough without Troy, but he was determined to pull the team through and defeat Zeolite...

"I'm going to fry you guys!" Zeolite yelped summoning up his solar strike.

The Warstar released a flood of gamma rays out into the air. The intense heat started penetrating through their cockpit. The intensity started messing with their controls.

"It's too hot!" Jake cried clutching his visor.

"It feels like I'm about to lose consciousness!" Emma yelped.

Noah cringed hard trying to fight the intense pressure of the heat.

He had to think of something that they could do but what?

Then it hit Noah like a bolt of lightning. He knew what he needed to do.

"I… no…we will…do whatever…it takes to protect this planet!" he cried fighting through the pain pulling out his power card.

"Sea brothers!"

"Activate!"

"SUMMON SEA BROTHERS!" echoed Master Gosei's voice in the distance.

He leaned forward watching eagerly as the three sea brother zords extinguished Zeolite's solar flare hold on their megzord.

"Now!" Noah cried as he guided the hammerhead, sawshark mechazords to their respective attachments. He and the others transported through the dark void into the Manta's cockpit.

"Sea brothers Gosei Great!"

"Ready!"

Before Zeolite got back to his feet, Noah and the others all gathered their victory charge power cards.

"For the protection of Earth we punish those that invade dare to invade our planet!" Noah championed slamming his fist against the console.

"SEA STRIKE!"

With their sea brothers megazord fully charged and ready they took aim at Zeolite blasting him with all their might and power. He watched the Warstar falter back exploding into oblivion.

"Mega rangers that's a mega win!" Noah called...

* * *

Noah looked up taking in the cool evening breeze. He leaned forward watching the waves crashing against the shore reflecting on their battle. He couldn't believe how he almost allowed his arrogance had almost caused him to lose the fight. Noah was hoping that his friends would forgive him and his rebellious behavior.

"Noah?" called a familiar voice.

"Emma!"

He watched as she and the others started towards his way. He turned with his head hung low not sure of what to say, they didn't say that much to each other after their defeat of Zeolite. After a couple of moments of silence Noah opened his mouth to speak mumbling that he was sorry. As silence lingered through the air, Noah turned his attention back over towards the seas. Then without warning he felt a heavy presence on his shoulders. Glancing behind him he saw Jake grinning.

"Noah buddy…you don't have anything to be sorry about…" Jake said.

"I don't…" he stammered.

"Nope…"Gia said stepping forward.

"But…I…"

"Noah…we understand what you were going through…" Jake started.

"And we won't you to know that we all though times and have moments of self-doubt…" Emma said wrapping her arm around him.

"Really?!" he questioned.

"Most definitely…" Gia said with a bright smile.

"I can hardly tell…" Noah remarked.

"Just because we don't show it doesn't mean that we don't go through it…" Emma said.

"I understand."

"Noah…listen we realize that you aren't a martial artists or an athlete but that doesn't mean that you're contribute anything less to this team," Gia said wrapping an arm around his other shoulder.

"That's right…and if it wasn't for your knowledge we would have never found Troy…" Emma said.

"That and if it weren't for your quick thinking we probably still wouldn't fighting that nasty Warstar," Gia added.

"Right…right!" Emma chirped.

Noah felt his head growing flush, feeling flattered by all their sentiments.

"Thanks…guys…" he said with a smile.

"Hey dude…let's head on back to command center…" Jake said.

"Yeah…we should go and check on Troy," Emma said.

"If you guys don't mind…I would like to stay out here for a bit."

"That's cool," Jake replied.

"Yeah," Gia said.

"You know where to find us," Emma called.

"We'll let you know if Troy's condition changes," Gia added.

Noah nodded, watching them till they disappeared along the shore. He turned his attention back over to the seas. As odd as it seemed, he felt that this was a good time to build a connection between him and the great sea. He also wanted to spend some time reflecting on over what to do about Troy...

* * *

"Gah! I can't believe that those cursive Power Rangers have managed to defeat another one of my Warstars!"

Vrak stood by watching Admiral Malkor ranting and raging inside the control room of the Mothership-Invader.

"Don't fret Sir. Malkor we will defeat them those rangers soon enough."

"We've better…I don't know how much more I can take!"

"I assure you Sir…that I will find a way to defeat them."

"You better!" Malkor yelped stepping over to him.

He made a slight bow. The moth turned away grumbling something incoherent. Vrak watched him till he disappeared from his sight. He turned his attention over to the viewing screen.

"Admiral Malkor soon  _you_  and  _this_  entire planet will be bowing down before me!" Vrak announced wringing his mechanical high into the air.

**TBC**


	18. Broken and Abused

Noah rushed over to the command center after receiving an urgent call from Emma. He wasn't sure what to expect but he suspected that her call had something to do with Troy. A piercing yelp filled his ears as he rushed inside. Noah stopped dead in his tracks peering at the chaotic scene.

"Troy…please calm down!" Emma wailed as she was gripping one of his arms.

"Troy…please wake up!" Jake said trying to hold down his legs.

"Guys…what's going on?!" Noah slowly stepped over to the scene trying to figure out what was going on.

"We don't know…Troy opened up his eyes and then he started twitching and yelling..." Gia called holding down his other arm.

Noah peered down at Troy, and from his jerky and involuntarily movement, it would seem like he was having a hallucination.

"Noah...would you mind giving me a hand here?" Jake asked struggling to hold down Troy's legs.

"Oh…right…" Noah replied as he stepped over to Jake grabbing one of his flailing legs.

"Guys…I believe Troy is hallucinating…" Noah called struggling to hold down his legs.

"What could be causing him to do that?!" Gia inquired frantically.

Noah shook his head shrugging. He honestly didn't know.

Another yelped escaped Troy's mouth.

"Oh…boy…what's the matter with Troy?!" Tensou called scurrying around his med-bed.

"It would seem like he is experiencing deliria," said Master Gosei.

"Is there any way we can help him?" Emma frantically pleaded.

"No…I don't think so Emma…" said Master Gosei.

"What?!…." she yelped in disbelief.

Emma ran her hand across Troy's forehead and then he suddenly stopped moving; Noah felt his legs go limp. His head fell back against the bed; he opened up his mouth and started coughing and gagging. Noah stepped back unsure of what was going on. Suddenly he stopped opening up his eyes peering blankly ahead.

"Troy?!" Emma called excitedly.

He remained silent and still. Too shocked to do anything, Noah stood behind watching his friends gather closer to Troy. They were constantly calling out to him, but there was no response or movement whatsoever from Troy. Noah looked into his blood-shot eyes, and saw nothing there. It was as-if all the life and energy were drained from him. His face was sunken and taut. His dry lips were quivering like he wanted to say something but for whatever he simple couldn't. Noah quietly stepped away; he hated seeing his friend in such a state. He wasn't sure of what he could do or offer him at this point, resigning himself from the situation he stepped away heading back over to his blue panel.

* * *

Troy lifted himself up off the ground trying to refocus his attention and gaze. He sat up looking at his hands wondering what the dry, itchy sensation was. Suddenly the realization hit him; he was in a desert that would explain the sandpaper-like sensation against his hands and the blistering heat beating down upon his body. A sudden insatiable thirst started consuming him, he tried swallowing but his tongue had become cloven to the roof of his mouth. Unable to quench his thirst, Troy slowly stood to his feet, trying to find something to satiate his dry, achy throat...

Troy wiped away the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. At one point, he thought he found a source of water; but it was one of those mirages. His quest had led him absolutely nowhere. Frustrated, Troy dropped to his knees slamming his fist against into the ground. The crypt-like stillness of his surroundings along with the cancerous sun, and the cankerous heat were wearing on him.

Isolated and alone out in the vast nothingness Troy started trembling the fear started sweeping over him. He didn't know where he was or what to do at this point.

Suddenly without warning a sharp stabbing pain shot through Troy's right temple, he gripped his head, then that same pain attacked his left temple. Troy buried his head in his hands trying to curtail the jarring pain swirling inside his head. Troy let out a long sigh of agony as the pain was tearing away at him. Trying to fight through the agony Troy tried thinking of something anything he could he do, to curtail the jarring pain.

But, then somewhere out in the distance, something stirred him from his internal thoughts. He looked up hearing a sweet, airy voice.

Troy looked around, trying to figure out who and where it was coming from. He slowly stood to his feet, deciding to try to find the source of the tranquil voice as it was drowning out the constant thumping churning inside his head. As the voice grew closer, he stopped dead in his tracks, and before him was a dark void, he stepped forward contemplating on whether he should go. He heard the voice again calling out to him. Troy figured maybe if he followed the voice then perhaps it would help take away the pain he was trying so desperately hard to fight. He sucked in a deep breath stepping inside the void unsure of whom, where or what it would lead him.

* * *

"Troy?!"

There was that sweet, familiar voice again. Troy peered ahead wondering why his sudden surroundings seemed so vaguely familiar. The voice called out to him again. He slowly turned his head instantly recognizing who the voice belonged too. It was Emma. He stared into her sorrowful eyes.

"Troy…you're conscious…now…" she cried happily.

" _What in the world was she taking about?"_

As he opened up his mouth to speak, his throat felt dry and achy, but as he tried pushing through it, his voice-box wasn't bulging. Troy tried fighting but his voice refused to come through. He stared at Emma trying to make sense of the situation. He heard more familiar voices in the distance; he turned his head and saw his other friends surrounding him. Why he didn't know.

What in the world was going on? And why did it feel like every single inch of his body was aching with a pain that he'd never felt before.

Troy shuddered, feeling a slight draft. He glanced down noticing that his shirt was gone, and his entire torso wrapped in gauze. He felt a slight tingle in his hands, he looked down and seeing them wrapped in gaze. He looked around, trying to make sense of everything.

Troy retreated back inside, trying to figure out what was going on. Then he heard someone said something about a battle and something about fighting. He continued scouring his mind trying to figure out what they were talking about. Then he heard a name…one that all too familiar…that started ringing inside his head.

" **CREEPOX**!"

Suddenly Troy's mind shifted into gear and then all the memories started flooding back into his mind. Right before his eyes he started seeing their final anticlimactic battle. He felt his heart racing inside his chest, he tried moving but it hurt so much to do so. He let out a long sigh finally realizing where he was. Troy was back inside the command center; and how he got there he didn't know. But, the thing that was puzzling Troy was what happened to him after their battle. He was aware of Creepox's defeat but what happened to him after that was a complete mystery.

A sudden rush of uncertainty swept over Troy. He froze, feeling scared, even frighten the uncertainty was shaking Troy to his core. He didn't understand where the fear was coming from. It was the same feeling he had when he and Noah where searching for Creepox, expect this time it was deeper and much stronger. It was as if Troy had lost something, he started feeling strangely empty inside. He shifted his thoughts back over to his friends wishing he could ask them what was going on and what happened to him. He felt a sensation across his head; he turned and saw Emma stroking his forehead. He tried his best to return her smile with one of his own but it was a struggle. Despite her caring gesture he felt nothing. That was extremely troubling.

Why couldn't he feel anything?

And why was he having trouble speaking?

Troy nervously chewed his bottom lip staring blankly ahead as he tried making sense of everything.

* * *

_A few hours later **  
**_

* * *

The command center was eerily quiet. Troy swallowed hard, trying to fight the fatigue sweeping over him. He needed answers to the questions he was so desperately seeking. He opened his mouth, struggling to find the strength inside to speak.

"Guys…" Troy whispered out loud.

Suddenly in that instant everyone turned their attention over to him. Pushing himself, Troy struggled to lift himself up.

"Troy…be careful…" Emma cautioned, gripping his hand.

He feigned a slight smile throwing her a solemn nod.

"What…happened…to…me?" Everyone glanced around at one another, as if they were contemplating who could relay the events best to him.

"Troy…you passed out…after you finished off Creepox…" Emma said.

"I…did?!"

She sighed he could feel her grip tighten around her hand.

"After you passed out…Creepox grew into a mega monster and we took him down!" Gia said.

"That's right…and we earned ourselves another megazord to add our arsenal!" Jake cried with glee throwing his fists into the air.

"I'm really…sorry…I couldn't help finish the fight I can't believe I let you all down…once again…" Troy sighed.

"Oh no Troy…that's so not true…" Emma called in his defense.

"Noah, told us how intense the fighting got between both you and Creepox…it's understandable what happened to you…" Gia said adding to her sympathies.

Troy shook his head, despite their sentiments he still couldn't shake the guilt he felt over letting them down.

"Troy…do you remember anything that occurred after your fight with Creepox?" Emma asked.

Troy shifted his attention over to her. "No…I don't…" he replied wishing that he otherwise could, something anything little thing.

She let out a long, sigh of frustration continuing to gently stroking his head. Troy scoured his brain he couldn't for the life remember anything that happened after their fight.

Troy gasped. "Troy…what is it?!" Emma yelped with concern.

Her voice stirred everyone's attention inside the command center. "Oh…it's nothing…" he said in effort to curtail her concern.

Then he started vaguely remembering being surrounded by some bright lights, he shuddered remembering feeling a sharp stabbing sensation at some point.

In fact, he did remember something, but all he remembered at some point were the bitter coldness and a sinking feeling like he was drowning and was struggling to breathe. He opened his mouth, but decided not to reveal this to his friends; they already seemed startled enough at this point.

* * *

Vrak stepped off his ship walking over to the familiar cave. He decided to take a drop in and pay Dream Snitcher a visit he wanted to check on how the toxic beast spell was going. He needed an escape from the Mothership-Invader. After, the Power Rangers defeated Zeolite; Admiral Malkor went on a rampage inside the main control-room. He didn't want to experience the brunt of his anger so he decided to leave him be and get out all his frustration and anger. Vrak didn't like that this was taking away from the time he was spending continuing his search over source of the Power Rangers containment but he figured if he where going to execute this new plan he would need to keep a close eye on the toxic beast, after-all he was once under the command of Creepox so Vrak didn't know what foul plans he could have planned out in his absence. Setting ahead all those thoughts Vrak continued stepping inside the dark cave.

As he stepped inside, the echoes of Dream Snitcher's chanting grew louder and louder the deeper as he made his way through the cave. He stopped at the center watching the rich orange flames. The flames were dancing along the dark walls casting a dark shadow around the toxic beast.

"Sir Vrak!"

Dream Snitcher turned bowing before him.

"How's has the casting going?"

"Fabulous…absolutely fabulous!" he jeered with glee.

"Excellent!" Vrak said, "have you heard anything from Bigs and Bluefur?"

"No, I have not…" Dream Snitcher sighed shaking his large head.

Vrak let out a long sigh, "nonetheless…I have good news…"

"What might that be?" asked Dream Snitcher.

"The red ranger has fallen!"

"Oh...he has?!"

Vrak nodded; "The ranger was missing from their latest battle."

"That is great news to hear Sir!"

"Yes…with the rangers' leader down…we can move  _in_ and continue dividing  _their_ forces."

Dream Snitcher nodded vigorously clapping his hands.

"I want you to continue casting your spell…against the red ranger. I think your spell is having a strong effect on him."

"As you wish Sir Vrak," Dream Snitcher cried happily trotting back to the large caldron.

He grabbed the ladle and began stirring the brew chanting...

" _Evil spirits of turmoil and strife_

_Bring Troy Burrows nights with nothing but fright_

_I command you to shut off all his might_

_In these restless dreams he will not find any means_

_Just nightmares only worthy of terrors and screaming_ "

Dream chanted with laughter dropping some type of substance into the caldron. Vrak watched the flames rise from the pot and the toxic beast continued the chanting and stirring. The flames danced high inside the cave growing intensely with each line of Dream Snitcher's spell.

"Soon…I will crush the Power Rangers and this world will be mine!" Vrak yelped with fervor wringing his mechanical wrists high into the air.

* * *

At some point Troy opened up his eyes, not realizing that he had faded out at some point. He sucked in a long deep breath, not realizing how much it pained him to do so, as he aligned himself against the med bed. Troy's festering guilt started consuming him. He glanced around thinking how everyone's somber mood was his fault. Feeling overwhelmed with guilt he decided now was probably the best time to reveal some of the secrets he was holding back from them.

"Guys…" he whispered loudly. They all turned handing their attention over to him. "What is it Troy?" Gia asked gently grabbing his hand.

"There's something I would like to share with you guys."

"Okay…" Jake said stepping over to him.

But before Troy went on, he looked up and noticed that Noah was still standing off to the side. "Noah?"

"Yeah?!" he called looking up.

"I would like you to hear this too."

He gave a solemn nod slowly stepping over to them, he stood at the end of his med-bed. There was such a heavy and somber expression across his face. Troy could tell that Noah wanted to say some much but was holding himself back, he wondered how much he would have to say after he revealed his secret.

"I actually had an encounter with Creepox…a few months ago."

"You did?!" Gia inquired with surprise folding up her arms.

"Yes," he answered with a nod, "I came across him lurking around an area of the park where I usually take my morning run."

"Did you fight him or something?" Jake inquired.

"No…we didn't we exchanged some words but didn't fight."

"Troy…when did that happen?" Emma asked.

"I believe back when we fought...Yuffo."

"Wow…Troy that was so…long ago…" Gia said. He could sense the surprise in her tone.

"Man…and you're just telling us about this now?!" Jake questioned. "Jake!" Gia called giving a hard nudge. "Ouch!" he called rubbing his arm.

"No…Jake's right…I should have said something sooner…I'm sorry for not doing so…" he apologized turning away from everyone.

"Troy…it's okay…" Emma reassured clutching his hand.

"But that..." Noah started. Troy and the others all turned their attention over to him. "Still doesn't explain why Creepox singled you out…even while we were fighting Dragonflay you were clearly  _his_  target," Noah continued.

Troy reminded quiet, nervously chewing his lips at Noah's sudden assertiveness.

Noah stepped between Gia and Jake folding up his arms. "Troy, I understand why you asked me to stand aside now…  _you_  were Creepox's true target and that everything he did…from attacking both Gia and Jake, to his assault on the city… was all to draw you out into a one-on-one battle," he revealed.

"What?!" Emma gasped quickly standing to her feet.

"Dude…no way?!" Jake cried glancing between Troy and Noah.

"Noah…are you serious?!" Gia cried turning to him.

He remained quiet; Troy could feel his eyes burning into his own. "Troy…knows I'm telling the truth," Noah said without faltering. Troy sighed; he knew Noah was clever in all, but didn't expect him to figure out why he asked him to stand aside. "No…Noah is absolutely right…"

"Wow…Troy we had no idea…" Gia stated with a slight apologetic tone.

Troy turned his attention back over to Noah; catching his attention he narrowed his eyes, turning away.

Troy sighed, that was certainly not the way he had intended for everyone to find out, but nonetheless he suspected that this was Noah's way of dealing with the situation at hand. He wrapped his head in his hands. Troy wasn't sure what it was but he suddenly he felt compelled to tell them about his strange dreams. They had been a constant strain of stress and agony for him.

"Guys…not long after I met Creepox…I started having these…" he trailed off swallowing hard.

But then again was he really ready to reveal this to his friends?

He glanced around at all their eager faces; they were all hanging on to his every word and gesture at this point including Noah.

"All this horrible nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Emma reiterated glancing over at Gia.

They exchanged unspoken surprised glances at one another before turning their attention back to him.

"In all of those dreams…I was fighting with…Creepox."

"They were  _so_  bad…that sometimes I would lie awake in bed all night long…" Troy revealed. An air of eerie silence lingered in the air. He saw them all glancing back and forth at one another.

Emma leaned forward, he saw her opening up her mouth, but for some reason he couldn't hear her voice. " _What's going on_?!" Suddenly he leaned forward feeling a sharp, stabbing pain started attacking his temples. He cried out in pain cringing hard to fight the pain. The pain started swirling around his head; causing him to become dizzy and disoriented. He opened his eyes trying to regain his focus when he heard his name being called in the distance.

"Troy?!" Emma called.

"Huh?" His mind started shifting back to consciousness as he saw a pair of hands waving in front of his face.

"What…is it?!"

"Dude...you totally like zoned out there for a second," Jake said with a look of concern.

"I did?!"

"Yeah…and it was kind of scary," Emma remarked. He could feel her hand shaking as she clutched his.

Troy shook his head; he didn't understanding what they were talking about. Then the pain struck his left temple, he cringed hard trying to fight the pain sucking in a long breath, clutching his fists together trying to curtail the pain.

"Troy…" Gia started, "are you sure you are okay?"

"No…no…I'm fine…" he insisted desperately trying to fight the pain swirling inside his head.

"Troy…we don't want you to push yourself…" Emma cautioned. He turned away from her. He couldn't take the sadness his saw in her expression. It pained him to no end to see her so upset. Fighting the searing pain flashing inside his head, Troy decided that he could continue telling everyone the truth, before something else could arise.

"I finally came to Master Gosei seeking help…and that's when he and Tensou gave me this," he said lifting up his left wrist.

"Is that a dream catcher?" Emma asked reaching out for his wrist.

"Yes."

"Did it help those nightmares go away?" Gia asked curiously.

"It did for a while…but then they started up again."

"Wow…Troy we're so sorry that you've gone through all of this…" Jake said sharing his sympathy.

"Guys… I'm so sorry for holding this back from you all…I didn't know the right time to tell you all."

"We understand…" Emma said gently cradling his hand.

Troy sighed turning to her; "I'm sorry for letting you guys down once again..."

"What are you talking about?!" Gia said turning to him.

"This is the second time that I've fallen in battle…the first time with  _Dragonflay_  and now this time, I should have been there for you all helping you finish the fight against Creepox!" Troy cried wringing his fist together.

"Dude…you were hurt and all so how could we have expected you to help us?!" Jake chimed in.

"But Jake that's just it…I wasn't there and as your leader I'm supposed to be there with you all fighting to the end..."

"C'mon Troy…we're a team, and all there to support one another," Noah added from afar.

"He's right you know…" Gia said with a smile.

Troy shook his head, unable to accept their sympathies and the stinging guilt sweeping over him. "But that still doesn't change that I wasn't there for you guys…" he started. Then everything started going in what seemed liked slow motion and Troy fell back against the med-bed crying in pain.

Everyone hurried off to his side trying to offer their assistants but their voices were fading away as he tried fighting the intense pain. He shoved aside their help. Troy couldn't understand where all this pain, panic and guilt suddenly were coming from. He sucked a deep breath trembling, it was so unnerving not knowing where all this rush of emotions where coming from. His friends continued calling out to him offering their sympathies but it he knew that there was absolutely nothing they could do to help him overcome this.

Then something hit Troy hard, so hard that it felt as if he'd been slammed into a brick wall. He grasped his chest feeling his rapidly beating heart racing.

The thumping was drowning out anything and everything around him. His body started trembling feverishly, teeth rattling as the numbness started spreading over him. And suddenly, an overwhelming desire to give up started overtaking him. He also felt his will to continue slipping away. "I…can't…take this…anymore!" Troy yelped slamming his fist against the bed.

A curtain of silence fell on the command center.

"Troy…" He heard Emma cry. He turned to her; and saw tears edging her eyes. It was clear that his outburst had not only startled her, but frightened her. He tore himself away from his stare, glancing around at all his friends, who all seemed alarmed by his outburst. "I...can't...continue this fight..." he stammered in a small voice feeling tears brimming the edge of his eyes.

"Troy…what do you mean?!" Gia asked in a shaky and strained voice.

"I can't continue…leading the Megaforce team!"

Not a moment too soon he heard collective gasping echoing throughout the command center. "Troy…why…?!" Jake cried stepping over to him.

"Yeah…what would make you say such a thing?" Emma questioned wiping her eyes.

He turned to her gripping her hand in his own, "my…spirit's broken…and I don't have the will…to continue this battle..." he sobbed.

"Oh...Troy..." Emma wailed. His statement seemed to have sent her into an emotional tailspin.

He tore away from her, focusing on the others. He didn't know if it was the pain speaking but in that moment Troy lost something a piece of himself. "I'm broken…and I don't think…I can…be…fixed…" Troy cupped his head in his hands feeling the tears falling not wanting his friends to see his anguish. After-all he had told himself that he was never going to cry again. Troy pulled away his soaked hands, and through his cloudy vision, he saw everyone wrapped around him. He silently thanked them for all their support but it still wasn't enough to help him overcome his decision. As everyone started pulling away he could see the tears pouring from both Emma and Gia's eyes, and tears edging Jake's eyes and even Noah's.

"Guys…could I please…have a moment?" Troy asked in a small voice glancing around at his distraught friends.

"Okay…" Gia sniffled, herding everyone towards the other end of the command center. Troy sighed, wrapping his head in hands. He needed some alone time to wallow in his sorrow and collect his thoughts.

* * *

Troy slowly managed to get his feet to the ground he wasn't all that sure how much time had passed as he shakily stood to his feet surprised that everyone had left him alone. Maybe they were too shaken up to face him, that or perhaps knowing all this friends he was sure that they were plotting on a plan to try to persuade him to change his mind.

"Troy!" Emma cried running to his aid.

She ran into his arms wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders. "Troy what's the big idea?" Gia balked stepping over to the two of them. He pulled away from both her and Emma trying to gather his composure. He remained quiet, slowly stepping towards the middle of the command center with Gia handing him his shirt.

"Thanks."

"Troy…are you going somewhere?" Emma asked in a small voice.

He nodded turning his attention over to his both Jake and Noah. They were leaning against one of the walls with somber expressions. He turned away knowing that no matter how much persuading or pressuring he would stand firm on his decision. "Guys…I'm sorry...but I think I should go…I'm no longer of any use to you."

"Troy…don't say that…" Gia called out.

"Sure…you are," Jake said breaking his silence.

He shook his head with a slight chuckle; "I've been alone for such a long time…that I've forgotten how wonderful it can be to have..." he stopped glancing over at Emma, "such caring and attentive friends...so I would hate for anyone of you to continue taking the fall for me."

"Troy...you know that is so not true..." Gia said throwing him a scornful look.

He pulled away from Emma stepping over to the middle of the command center. He felt that jarring pain starting to flaring up again. The pain started tearing through his body as the pain shot through his leg he felt them starting to buckle underneath him Troy leaned against Jake's green panel, which caught his fall.

"Troy…" Jake cried running to his aid.

"I'm fine," he said firmly declining his help. He turned his attention to both Master Gosei and Tensou, who both had remained strangely mute throughout this entire ordeal which he found quite odd. "Master Gosei…Tensou I want to thank you for the opportunity…but I don't think I will need this anymore." He reached inside his pocket taking out his morpher and power cards.

"Troy…no…" Emma wailed reaching out to him.

"Troy…please…no!" Tensou cried scurrying around him.

"Troy…are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded.

"Very well then."

In that instant, he watched his morpher and power cards disappear before his very eyes. "Thank you." Troy clutching his jacket closer to his body turning his attention over to his flustered friends. "It's been an honor being a part of this team…and meeting you all," he started, "thank you...and good-bye..." Troy cried hurrying between them.

"No…Troy you can't go..." Jake cried out.

"Troy…please come back..." Gia pleaded.

"Master Gosei…you're just going to let Troy walk away from this?!" Noah yelped.

"I cannot make Troy stay against his will."

"And besides Troy knows where his destiny lies."

Troy stopped dead in his tracks turning back to them. "You're right and  _I'm_  the one in charge of my fate."

Ignoring the frantic pleas from his friends he stepped out of the command center without bothering to turn back he knew the longer he lingered there, the more that they were beg and plead for him to stay. He had to get out of there, too, he simply couldn't bear seeing their sadness. He quickly sprinted out of the command center with no particular place to go.

* * *

"Guys…what the heck just happened?!" Jake called frantically throwing his hands in the air.

Noah stood still, he too shocked to move or speak, he couldn't make sense of everything that had occurred but before he could continue pressing on these thoughts Emma's frantic wailing stirred him back to reality. "Emma…please come down…" Gia pleaded with her arms around her.

"Master Gosei…how could you just let him go like that?!" Gia howled scowling at their mentor.

"Oh…no…no…I want Troy…to come back too…" Tensou cried wildly scurrying all around the command center.

"Guys…this is crazy…we have to go and find Troy!" Jake sniveled glancing around.

"Yes…we should…" Emma sobbed peaking around Gia's arm.

"I'm going to go find him…" Emma called breaking free from her grip.

"Emma!" Gia pleaded getting to her feet following after her.

"Wait!"

Everyone ceased turned their attention over to Noah. "Emma…I don't think you should go after Troy…" He walked over to her peering into her sullen eyes. "And…why not?!" she questioned throwing her hands around her waist. "Emma…I don't think there is anything we can do to convince him to come back," Noah stated firmly.

"Oh…yeah…we'll see about that… I'm going to get him to come back!" she cried turning away.

Noah scowled reaching out for her hand. She turned back glaring at him. Noah hesitated; he had never seen such anger before in Emma. "Ugh…let me go Noah!" she wailed trying to jerk her hand free.

"Emma…I'm pleaded with you…Troy isn't coming back…he's made his decision." Emma growled twisting her hand out of his grip. She stepped away turning back. "I'm not giving on Troy…he's is our one and true leader…and besides..." she stopped wiping away some of her tears, "I need Troy!" she cried scurrying out of the command center.

Startled and stunned Noah glanced back at both Gia and Jake they too looked just as shocked and stunned at he was. Jake shrugged mouthing the words " _I don't know_." Gia shut her eyes falling back against the wall.

"Gia!" Jake cried jumping to her side.

Noah ran over to her aid too, dropping to his knees. "Gia?!" Jake cried.

"I think she just fainted Jake."

Jake cradled her limp body in his hands. "Gia..." She opened her eyes, glancing around lifting herself from Jake's arms. "You're okay!" Jake cried happily. She threw him a solemn nod falling into his arms. Noah leaned back against the cold wall, sighing glad to see that Gia was okay. He shifted this thoughts back over to the dire situation at hand.

* * *

Troy stopped leaning against one of the trees once again that nagging pain started circulating inside his head again. He glanced into the cloudless skies, wishing that he was a bird and that he could just fly away escaping the torturous pain. Just as Troy felt the throbbing subsiding he heard someone calling out to him. Before Troy could see who it was he felt someone's arms wrapped tightly around him.

Troy turned shocked to see who was embracing him. "Emma!"

She burrowed her head into his chest squeezing her body against him. Troy wasn't sure what her gesture was all about, but for some reason he felt compelled to hold her offering her the same comfort. He lied his head on top of hers. After a couple of moments they pulled apart from one another.

"Oh…Troy…" she started. He could tell that she was trying her best to hold back her tears but to no avail. "I… don't want you to go…" she sniffled through broken tears.

"Emma… I think it's in my best interest to leave the team…I'm in no condition to continue fighting…besides how can I save the world when...I can't even take care take care of myself..." he said locking eyes with her.

"Troy…you know that's not true."

"Yes…it is…how I can lead you all to victory when I don't have the will to do so!" he cried.

She pulled away from him, he turned away he was even startled by his sudden outpouring of the truth. "Troy…you don't understand… _I_ …" she trailed off, "we all need you…you've made such an impact on all of our lives…I can't imagine you not being apart my life."

Troy gasped feeling his heart fluttering it would seem that her words seems to have touched something deep inside him. "Emma!"

"I don't want to see you go..." Emma sobbed turning her attention over to the ground. For some odd reason, Troy lifted her face to his own, their eyes meant, he started wiping her away her sad tears.

"Emma...you were fine before you meant me and I'm sure you will be fine without me." She shook her head stepping closer to him. Her scent started filling his senses. They stood together in silence peering at one another. He clasped her hands within his own. "Troy…I'm begging you please don't go..." she pleaded. He remained mute watching the tears falling from her eyes.

"Emma..."

"Please..." she begged.

He felt the tears starting to edging his eyes. He really hated seeing Emma so sad. Troy knew that the longer he stayed there with her the more he would start second-guessing himself and his decision. She stepped closer to Troy, staring into his eyes he could feel her grip tighten around his hands. He slowly started leaning forward and soon their faces were only inches apart.

Troy stopped pulling away, "I'm sorry Emma…but I got to go…" He turned hurrying away.

"Troy!" he heard her plea from the distance.

Fighting the urge to turn back to her, Troy trudged ahead. Once he felt he was a safe distance, he stopped leaning against a tree clutching his rapidly beating heart wondering why his heart was racing.

Could it be that Emma's sweet compassion nature was wearing on his heart?

He admired her for coming to him out to him but there nothing she could do to change his mind. He couldn't help but to think about their encounter and thinking that there was something more to her trying to get him to stay. Troy even had to hold himself back, back there in that moment he almost felt compelled to reach out and hold and cradle her in his arms giving her that comfort that he had longed for. Troy let out a long inward sigh, Emma was his friend and former teammate, there was no way he could have deeper feelings for her. Despite everything that had occurred he cared too much about their friendship to let something like the idea of love come between. Pushing aside those thoughts Troy continued through the thick clove of trees, at least Emma's distraction did provide him with something else to think about besides the constant pain swirling throughout his head...

Troy slowly sat down on his bed. The trip back to his house seemed longer than normal. He lied back against his bed staring blankly at the ceiling, watching the blades spin round and found. Luckily his family wasn't home; he wasn't ready to answer any questions that he was sure they would ask him. He cringed gripping his head, the pain started attacking again. Expect this time the pain brought along that crippling fright and guilt. Troy let out a long frustration sigh wishing that there was something anything he could do to overcome the agony. He climbed into bed trying to shake off the pain…shutting his eyes slowly falling into a deep restless slumber.

* * *

Noah slammed his fists against the walls. He was seething with anger over Troy's departure. He leaned back against the wall glaring at their mentor. He couldn't believe that Master Gosei had allowed Troy to just walk away from his sworn duties. Noah heard some whimpering; he turned and saw Gia with her arms wrapped around Emma.

"Emma…it's going to be okay…" Gia consoled in a small voice.

Noah could hear the crackling in her tone. She was trying her best to console her best-friend.

"Master Gosei?!"

"What is it Jake?"

"I just don't understand how you could let Troy walk away like that!" he cried out in anger.

"Jake…as I have told you before you all have the free will to decide whether take on your ranger duties…and Troy has made his choice."

Jake turned away giving Troy's red panel a swift kick as he passed. He leaned against his green panel turning his attention to the ground.

"This sucks!" Jake cried out-loud.

Noah nodded vigorously echoing Jake's sentiments.

"Rangers…I think that you all need to take a much-needed break…Tensou and I will keep you on alert on any attacks that occur."

"Sure...whatever..." Noah heard Jake grumble.

Noah opened his mouth to speak but quickly reclined. He saw no point in rebutting Master Gosei's orders at this point, after-all everything was said and done and nothing could change that reality that Troy was gone.

"C'mon…guys…let's get out here..." Noah said walking over to Gia and Emma.

Emma continued sobbing as she shakily stood to her feet. Gia sucked in long shaky breath, Noah could tell that she was trying her best to hold back her own tears. She was clearly sacrificing her own feelings to comfort Emma while trying to hold it together for both of their sake. Emma buried herself in Gia's arms with Gia leading them out of the command center he saw Jake quickly following behind them. As Noah stepped outside he started nervously chewed his bottom-lip the sudden uncertain fate of the Megaforce Power Rangers became very real.

" _How were they going to trudge ahead without a leader?"_

" _How were they going to fight with this sudden divide in their forces?"_

They were now one ranger down, and he was sure that if the Warstars caught wind of their perilous situation that they would surely take advantage. Noah stepped out of the command center unsure of where they were to go from this moment on.

**TBC**


	19. Not Easily Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I used some elements from the Tensou Sentai Goseiger episode #8 "Out of Control Gosei Power" for this chapter.

"Tensou?"

"Yes Gosei?"

"Have you been keeping an eye on the rangers?"

"Yes."

"How are they?"

"Not too good…Gosei."

"That's too bad," Gosei remarked.

"Everyone misses Troy…including me…" Tensou said scurrying around aimlessly.

"Tensou…Troy knows where his destiny lies…"

"But until Troy returns Tensou I want you to send for our other ally."

"Other ally?!"

"Yes…it is time."

"Gosei…who are…you!" Tensou stopped mid-speech turning to Gosei. "But…Gosei" Tensou stammered, "He hasn't been active in over thousands of years…"

"Tensou we could say the same thing about you and I can we not?" Gosei countered.

"True…Gosei…but what if he doesn't recognize us or our authority?"

"Tensou that is a chance we must take."

"Gosei…why now?" Tensou questioned.

"Tensou we are going to need him if we are going to stand a chance at waging the Great War against our enemies that have invaded this planet."

"I understand…I will get to it right away."

"Thank you Tensou."

"I know that the Power Rangers will need all the help that they can get with the imminent danger that will soon come to terrorize this planet." Tensou scurried off to one of the other control rooms preparing the arrival of their companion…

* * *

 

"Noah?"

"Yes Mr. Burly?"

"Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Noah stopped short stepping back inside his class with Mr. Burly shutting the door behind him.

"Noah…I know that this isn't any of my business…but I was wondering do you know when Troy is going to return to school?" Noah sighed; "I'm…really…not…" Mr. Burly threw up his hands cutting off Noah, "I understand I hope he is okay…" the frazzled man expressed.

Noah nodded shifting his backpack over his shoulders. "Could you do me the favor of passing Troy his homework?" But before Noah could reply Mr. Burly was reaching inside his desk. "Here we go." He handed Noah a manila folder stacked with papers. "Thanks, Noah…I hope that Troy will return to class soon."

"I'll be sure to pass them on to him." Noah threw on a smile hurrying out of the classroom.

He let out a long frustration sigh leaning back against a set of lockers. He glanced down at the manila folder resisting the urge to toss the folder as he headed down the hallway over towards his own locker. He was still fuming in disbelief over Troy's sudden departure from the team. Even after trying to consider and rationalize everything Noah still couldn't understand his decision to leave. The more that he pondered on everything; he wondered if there was more to his decision than he was leading them to believe.

But at this point all they could do was speculate, Troy has never shared anything about his past or his family for the matter so there was nothing he could think of other than those strange recurring dream that he mentioned could be the cause of his departure. But even still, Noah still couldn't figure out how or why those dreams would cause him to want to leave their team. Noah sighed; he couldn't help but feel a sense of abandonment.

After-all how was a team supposed to function without its leader?

So far they have been lucky that the Warstars have yet to spring an attack on the city…but how long would that last?

With Troy being gone it was as if everyone was on high-alert constantly looking over their shoulders and yielding to caution. Noah was sure at some point that their enemies would spring an attack soon and if that happened the burden of the team's leadership would fall on him in Troy's absence. Although Noah was slowly starting to gain more confidence in his abilities…he still wasn't that entire sure if he were fully ready to lead the team. In despite of his faltering inhibitions he was always ready and alert and graciously accepted his sworn duties. Noah was willing to do whatever it takes and no matter what the costs to protect the world.

Noah soon came to locker, after fumbling with the dial he placed Troy's work inside. As he shut his locker he saw a familiar face heading down the noisy hallway. "Emma!" He called out her name but she continued down the hallway with her head hung low.

Noah hurried down the hallway skirting through some of his peers mingling in the hallway. "Emma!" he called, reaching out for her. She stopped turning her attention over to him. "Noah?!" She seemed in a daze of the sorts. "Emma…is everything…okay?"

"Oh…yeah…I'm sorry…I didn't hear you…" she apologized. "It's cool…" He peered into her deep brown eyes seeing the sorrow in her expression.

"Noah…" Emma started breaking their silence, "I need to get going…"

But before he could gather his thoughts she hurried down the hallway. "Emma?!"

Noah sighed throwing up his hands in frustration heading down the crowded hallway…

**Later on that day**

"Hey buddy…"

"Hey Jake…" Noah took a seat next to his best friend glancing over at Gia.

She looked up giving him a small but solemn nod quickly shifting her attention back over to her drink. In despite of the jovial atmosphere at the Ernie's he and the others couldn't help but feel the heaviness from Troy's unexpected departure. Since leaving everyone was on edge and seemingly walking on eggshells around one another. It was almost if everyone was afraid of stepping on someone's toes or saying something to upset one another.

Noah opened up his mouth to speak wanting to break the lingering silence. "Mr. Burly gave me Troy's homework…"

Silence.

"He did?" Jake asked flatly without bothering to look up.

"Yes…he was fishing for some answers about where Troy was…" Gia glanced over his way but remained mute. "You didn't say anything…" Jake inquired twirling his spoon around in his frozen yogurt.

"How could I…it's not like any of us know where or what has happened to Troy."

Jake shrugged nonchalantly shifting his attention over to his frozen treat taking in a spoonful. More silence lingered between the friends.

"Emma?!" Gia called.

Noah glanced up startled. There she was standing with her head hung low at the foot of their table. She remained quiet. Not sure of what to do he remained still unsure of how to go about consoling Emma. Gia stood to her feet hurrying over to her best friend; this seemed to trigger something in Emma. He watched helplessly as she wrapped her head in her hands. He could hear her slight whimpering and shaking next to him. Noah leaned in closer wishing that there is something he could do to comfort her.

"Guys…can you give us…" Gia trailed off wrapping her arms around Emma.

"Of course…" Noah eagerly agreed silently thanking her. "Emma…everything will be okay…" he heard Gia saying as she herded her out of Ernie's.

Noah glanced over at Jake. "Dude…what was that about?" He shifted turning to Jake. "Poor Emma," Noah expressed with sorrow. Jake narrowed his eyes shrugging.

Noah sighed; "It would seem that Troy's departure has certainly affected Emma the most…" he stated shifting in his chair.

Jake peered at Noah in what he perceived as shock. He leaned back against his chair crossing his arms. His thoughts started shifting back to that fateful moment in the command center. His mind started involuntarily recalling the moment when Emma came back to the command center. She was totally distraught. It took everyone a lot of effort to console her and calm her down. She was visibly shaken and torn. Noah couldn't help but to wonder what Troy and Emma conversed over…but it was clear that whatever transpired between them, was still affecting her deeply. He honestly wished that she would have heeded his warning. Although, he had secretly hoped that her sweet, compassionate nature would wear on their leader and make him come back to his senses nonetheless he still couldn't help but to feel her sorrow.

But, as Noah continued pondering on these thoughts he wondered if there was something more to her sorrow?

Noah gasped. "What is it Noah?" He turned to Jake not realizing that his reaction had startled him. "Nothing…" he insisted shifting his thoughts.

Could it be that Emma had deeper feelings for Troy that extended beyond friendship?

It seemed possible, considering her reactions and how adamant she was in going out to find him…she was determined to get him to come back no matter what the cost apparently. Determination was thing but it would seem there was more behind it then she was letting on.

"Noah…?!" Jake called breaking him out of his internal thoughts.

"I can't believe that Troy would do this to us!" Jake sighed throwing himself back against the chair. Noah nodded in agreement taking in his heated words.

"Just wait till I get my hands on him…" Noah turned to him, "Jake…I understand that you're upset but I don't think that will solve anything."

"I know that…but it will help me get some of this off of my chest!"

"Jake, as much as I echo your sentiments…I think that it's imperative that we try to understand why Troy decided to leave the team." Noah attempted to defuse Jake's temperature.

"Dude…what's there to understand…he made a vow right along with the rest of us to protect the world…and what makes it worse is that he was our leader for crying out loud!" Jake bolstered.

An air of silence fell upon the yogurt shop. Wondering what was going on Noah glanced around the yogurt shop, and to his surprise all eyes were on them. After a couple of moment of uncomfortable silence everyone continued their banter.

"You might want to keep your voice down," Noah scowled glaring at Jake. "Sorry…dude…" Jake apologized retreating into his chair.

"I understand that you're upset…understandably so but I believe that there is more to Troy's departure than he was letting on."

"Please…do share…" Jake replied in a rather sarcastic tone.

Noah let out a long sigh gritting his teeth hoping that he would be able to get his cool while trying to convey his thoughts to his hot-headed/ill-tempered best friend...

* * *

"Dream Snitcher?"

"Yes…sir Vrak?" The velvet worm stopped stirring turning to him.

"Do keep up the good work…I believe that your hysteria spell is having grave effects on that cursive ranger!"

"As you wish!" Vrak turned away listening to the glorious echoes of Dream Snitcher chanting while exiting the cave. He covered his face the glaring sunlight repulsed him.

He raised a hand to the sky. "Soon…this world will be mine and I will start by crushing those cursive Power Rangers!" Vrak bellowed wringing his fists through the air...

He shifted his attention over to his computer monitor carefully studying the various wavelengths. Growling, he slammed his fist against the motherboard wondering why it had yet to receive any hits on the whereabouts of the Power Rangers' source(s) of containment. He growled what was further aggravating him was the fact that Admiral Malkor was stalling on sending out any Warstars. His reasons were that he wanted him to continue studying the humans that could turn themselves into the Power Rangers; he believed that was the key to their victory against them.

Vrak agreed with Admiral Malkor to a certain extent although he felt now was the perfect time to launch an attack on the rangers while their defenses were down. To make matters worse Vrak still had yet to hear from Bigs or Bluefur, the Toxic beast leaders. Vrak growled throwing himself against the wall wondering what he could do in the meantime to calm his frustrations. He supposed for now that a mutiny against Admiral Malkor was out of the question, because there was still much planning that he needed to do to in order to execute that plan. So he stepped back over to his computer perhaps he could continue his search over Harwood County's coastal regions certainly there was something that he could find that could aid him in his plans for total annihilation. Vrak felt a rush of excitement as he planted himself at his computer feverishly typing a string of instructions into the motherboard...

* * *

Troy sucked in a long deep breath falling against a redwood tree. He was trying his best to fight the pain swirling deep inside his head. He had hoped that his usual morning run would quell the sweltering pain, but it was too no avail. Troy wiped away the beads of sweat dripping down his face. He glanced up into the bright skies, wishing that he could feel as relaxed as his calm surroundings. Troy hadn't been able to relax since his breakdown over a week ago at the command center. He still hasn't been able to understand where all the panic, fear had come from all of a sudden. It was not like him to give up…but no matter how hard he tried he could seem to abate that overwhelming desire.

Whatever it was that had overcome him it made him want to let go of anything and everyone close to him. He hadn't been back to school since that incident, nor had he had any contact with any of his friends, whom he was sure were no longer wanted anything to do with him especially after what occurred back at the command center. Troy sighed shutting his eyes thinking he was now back in that place…that lonely, dark place that he was in before he became a Power Ranger. It was the last place that he wanted to revisit. Troy felt his legs buckling underneath with no desire to hold himself up he collapsed sliding down the tree.

Why was this happening to him?

Or better yet who was doing this to him?

He was finally in a place where for the first time in his life he truly felt that he belonged. He had befriended people who honestly cared for him, and had his best interests at heart. These friends welcomed him into their lives with open arms and without any questions…or regards. They graciously accepted him as their leader while trusting him with their lives every time they stepped out into battle.

How could he simply walk away from his friends and duties and sworn responsibilities?

That was something that he couldn't answer at this point. But as he sat there that in the tall grass he started pondering over his life and where everything has taken a wrong turn…and then suddenly another thought started consuming his mind. Troy wondered if some dark, malevolent forces were behind his endless pain, and torment. Troy gritted his teeth sinking his hands into the soil; he could feel anger flowing through his veins the longer he sat there lingering over those pervasive thoughts. He gathered himself back to his feet, hopping back on the trail. As he started his gait he noticed that as he was heading along the path, that nagging headache was somewhat subsided. He felt relief sprinting head feeling grateful that the short, unintended break had provided some relief that he needed to finish his morning run...

Troy ceased his gait at the end of the trail. He started down the trail that led through the park...it was pathway that was the quickest way back to his home. But along the way he stopped at one of the small gazebos taking a seat at one of the benches feeling completely spent; he hadn't expected that his usual morning run would render him this exhausted. He looked turning his attention over to a sound in the distance. He looked over spotting a group of children in the center of an open area near the gazebos.

"I wonder what they are doing?" Curious Troy stood cautiously walking closer to the group. As he got closer he started realizing what the small group of children was doing.

"Their practicing a kata." He continued watching the children performing their synchronized performance.

Troy turned his attention over to their instructor watching the tall, blonde with sharp blue eyes performing the kata with the children. A smile formed across his lips seeing those children practicing martial arts sent his mind into a tailspin…he started reminiscing back to his own childhood when he started learning martial arts. Troy had been lost in thoughts he failed to hear someone calling out to him. He looked up wondering who was calling out to him.

"Excuse me?" He saw the tall, blonde heading over his way. "Yes?" Troy gulped swallowing hard not realizing that he was watching him.

The tall unassuming stranger stood before him. "Sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt…" Troy muttered nervously. He shook his head, "no need to apologize my class was ending."

Troy remained quiet peering at the man for some strange reason something about him rang familiar…but he couldn't figure out what. If was almost like he wasn't a stranger…but someone Troy knew…possibly from his past?

"So what brings you out here on this beautiful day?"

"I run out here daily…"

"I see…I'm out here offering some free karate lessons for one of the local shelters." He tightened the black belt around his red and black uniform with the strange golden symbol. "That's great!" Troy remarked retreating inside his own head thinking how usual the uniform was. Then another thought occurred to him this was the first time he remembered seeing him or anyone for the matter teaching karate classes. It was especially usual seeing how this remote area of the park was seemingly empty most of the time.

He shifted his attention back over to the familiar stranger who was extending out a hand. "I'm Jayden Shiba."

Troy gripped his hand, "Troy…Burrows."

"Nice to meet you…Troy." Jayden flashed a wide, toothy grin.

Troy smiled and nodded returning his gesture.

"Troy? Do you practice martial arts?"

"I do."

"Great…I could use some help with my next class…" Jayden started, "that's if you don't mind."

"Okay," Troy consented with a nonchalant shrug. He figured what harm could come from him helping Jayden. Troy also thought it would give him a chance to take his mind away from the stress he was going through…and also give him the chance to figure out where he possibly knew Jayden from.

"Awesome…follow me…" He turned walking back over to the center of the open space. "Troy?" He looked up at the sound of his name. "Be…right there!" Troy called quickly sprinting over to where Jayden was...

**A few hours later**

"Thanks Troy!" Jayden tossed him a water bottle. "No problem."

He twisted opened the bottle emptying the contents inside his dry, throat the coolness started quenching his thirst. He had spent the few hours helping Jayden set-up and co-teach some of the karate classes. It was fun; it definitely helped Troy lift himself out of his funk from this morning so much that he had completely forgotten about that nagging headache. Both he and Jayden took a seat at one of the benches.

"How did you like it?" Jayden asked turning to him. "I enjoyed it."

"Did you really?" Troy nodded. Jayden turned away chuckling. He scowled glancing over his way wondering what was so amusing. "I see you're not a man of many words…"

He shifted his attention over to the afternoon sun shrugging. "Troy…I know this a lot to ask but would you mind helping me out again tomorrow?"

"Sure…"

"Great…I need to get back to the shelter." He stood to his feet. "See you tomorrow Troy."

"See you," Troy said gathering back to his feet. Jayden smiled as he turned away gathering his equipment.

Troy watched him till he disappeared down the trail. That was a strange and yet intriguing encounter…Troy was glad that helping him provided the perfect distraction from his own pretentious thoughts and nagging pain. But then again something was amiss and he couldn't put a finger on it but meeting Jayden out here like so didn't seem like coincidence at all. He gathered himself together and started down the pathway but along the way home he kept pondering on how to connect all the pieces of this strewn out puzzle...

* * *

**A few days later**

* * *

"Troy…thanks once again!"

"No problem."

"Bye…Troy!" one of the children called. He looked up surprised throwing up a hand.

"I think the kids have really enjoyed having you here."

"Thanks for inviting me here."

Jayden headed over to one of the benches. Troy looked over the area picking up one of the kendo sticks. He started mindlessly twirling back and forth between his hands. Troy had spent the past couple of days helping him out with his karate classes. This opportunity had given him the chance to take his mind off of everything that was going on while practicing the one thing in life that always brought him happiness.

Martial Arts.

It was amazing how great it felt being out there teaching and practicing with those children and helping them learn how to defend themselves. But as much as Troy was enjoying the time spent hanging with Jayden…he still had yet to figure out who Jayden was and where he came from and at the same time Troy couldn't shake this feeling that he had meant him before.

"Troy?" He looked up. "Looks…like there is something on your mind…" Troy remained quiet peering at Jayden.

He walked over to picking up one of the kendo sticks. "How about a little practice?" Jayden suggested with a smirk.

"Okay." They both bowed before one another taking a stance across from one another. Troy looked into his eyes, trying to anticipate who would make the first move. Jayden swung; Troy ducked thrusting the kendo stick forward. Jayden moved away in the nick of time. "Almost got me." Troy smirked keeping his eye on his opponent. He had taken notice of Jayden's extraordinary martial arts skills…so he was good and from what Troy could tell was sneaky and that he needed to keep his eye on his every move.

"Troy…what's on your mind?"

"Not much…"

"You sure about that?"

Troy nodded slowly stepping towards Jayden and without a word he charged forth.

"I think otherwise," Jayden said with smirk blocking his strike. "What makes you say that?"

"You've wondered who I am and where I came from?" He lunged forward circling around Troy striking his arm.

Troy ceases his movement narrowing his eyes at Jayden. His statement seemed to have cause Troy to lose his concentration. "But…how…" he cringed holding his bruised arm.

"Remember to always keep your eyes on your opponent."

Troy lifted the kendo stick swinging it at Jayden. He continuously ducked out-of-the-way of his strikes. Their kendo sticks clashed back and forth against one another.

"C'mon Troy is this…the best you got?"

Troy narrowed his eyes focusing his energies on Jayden thinking was he sure that he wanted him to unleash his wrath. He swung forward making long and continuous strikes against Jayden's kendo stick.

"That's it!"

Jayden lunged forward swinging dodging his strike Troy leapt over Jayden reversing his stick into his back. Jayden groaned but slowly turned back to him with a wide grin stained across his face.

"Good one…Troy." He gave a slight smirk at his compliment being sure to keep his eye on Jayden's every move.

"As I have told you that…" Jayden started getting back into a stance, "that my name is Jayden Shiba…" he launched forward with Troy narrowly dodging his thrust. "I come from a long family of Samurai."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He clashed his kendo stick against Troy's. "Someone close to you summoned me here to this city."

"What?!" Troy swung over towards the right being thrown off by his answer. Catching wind of his distraction Jayden swiftly moved to the right ducking. "Your mentor…Gosei called me here." Troy stopped dead in his tracks glaring at Jayden.

"Whoa!" he cried tumbling to the ground in...shock.

He sat there planted to ground. "Didn't I tell you to never take your eyes off your opponent?" Jayden scowled standing over him.

He peered at Jayden in disbelief trying to connect his statement together inside his mind. "Troy?" He reached out a hand. "Are you going to sit there…or do you want to know why Gosei sent me here?!"

Without saying a word Troy reached out for his hand. He pulled Troy back to his feet. "Come with me." He followed him over to the nearby bench. "Jayden…please tell me what's going on."

"I think that's the most words I've heard you speak since I've meant you," he remarked with a chuckle.

This was no time for jokes he needed and wanted some answers. "Who are you?"

"As the leader of the Samurai Power Rangers…I was contacted by Gosei…"

Then everything clicked inside his head, that's why Jayden seemed so familiar because he was a fellow ranger…even now with a plausible connection being established it still had yet to explain why Gosei called him there.

"Why did Gosei call you here?"

"To find you." Jayden simply stated. "Find…me?" Troy said pointing to himself in confusion.

"Yes, and from my understanding you decided to give up your duties as the leader of the Megaforce rangers." Troy swallowed hard turning away from Jayden wondering first of all how that was any of his business and why Gosei would send another ranger to talk to him.

"Gosei…wanted to _you_ to talk to you…"

"Why?! I don't understand what my decision has to do with you?!"

Jayden turned to him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Troy...trust me I completely understand what you going through…"

"You do?" He nodded, "I was once in the same place as you…feeling overwhelmed, exhausted, always questioning my abilities to lead my team." Troy turned to Jayden handing him his undivided attention.

"There was a time when I resigned from my duties." Jayden sighed, "I didn't think that I had what it took to continue leading the Samurai rangers…especially after the unintentionally exposure of my secret."

"Your secret?!" Jayden threw Troy a solemn nod. "I had spent so much time fostering all my time and energy into trying to fight off our enemies and…" he trailed off, "hiding the truth that I didn't stop to realize how much I was isolating myself from my friends."

Troy swallowed hard but continue giving Jayden his undivided attention. "The crazy thing and yet amazing thing is that after everything had gone down my friends were still there…showering me with their unrelenting support."

"That made me realize that no matter what had occurred or the secrets that I had been harboring...that they were not just my comrades but they were my friends…" Jayden continued shifting his attention over to the cloudless skies.

"I had to stop and think that these are same people who were more than willing on several occasions to put their lives on the line…and never once faltered in their support for both myself and our mission."

Troy nodded nervously chewing his bottom lip as he allowed Jayden's words to sink inside his head. "Troy…I am not entirely sure what you're personally going through…but you have to know that you and your team have been brought together because of the purity of all of your hearts and minds and the clandestine skills that each one of you posse." He shifted his attention back over to Troy meeting his eyes.

"As the team's leader it is  _your_  responsibility to not only to lead your team but to lead them into victory…but in order to do so you must have faith and trust in your friends and know that they will be there to support you every step of the way…if you would just let them in."

"Troy…holding secrets inside especially from your friends is hard to say the least but if you let them in and see who you really are…trust me you will find that your friends are some of the most, loyal, caring and compassionate people you that will ever befriend in your life."

Troy turned away shifting his attention over to the cloudless skies allowing his mind to mindlessly wonder over Jayden's startling sentiments...

* * *

Noah leaned back in the plastic orange chair crossing his arms. The past few days had come and gone by and to his surprise there still hadn't been any signs of Troy or any monster attacks on the city. He sighed; on one hand while he was happy that they hadn't had to go into battle without Troy but in the same instants he was trying his best to keep calm while trying to keep his composure not only for his own sake for his friends too.

"Noah buddy?" He shifted his attention over to Jake. "You okay?" He nodded trying to keep his cool.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this!"

"Take what?"

"Us…" he gestured over at the both of them. "What do you mean?" Noah inquired handing Jake his undivided attention.

"Trying to sit here and pretending like everything is okay…" Noah peered long and hard at Jake.

"When…it's not…" he continued huffing. He remained quiet taking into Jake's sentiments silently wishing that he had the nerve to let out his true feelings.

"Hey guys," called a familiar voice.

Both he and Jake turned their attention over behind them and saw Gia with Emma trailing close beside her. Noah threw them both a solemn nod while Jake barely looked up to greet them. Despite the jovial atmosphere around them at the frozen yogurt joint hard silence lingered at their table between the close friends. No one seemed to know what to do or say…this had been their mood for the past week.

"Guys…" Emma started. Noah and the others shifted their attention over to her. He was especially interested in whatever it was she had to say since she seemed the most affected by Troy's departure. "I've thought a lot about our previous conversions about Troy."

"Well…what about them?" Jake inquired dully.

"Emma and I were thinking back to when we were talking about how Troy was experiencing those bad dreams…"

"He mentioned them before he left so…we were thinking…" Emma started glancing over at Gia, "that maybe those have something to do with losing his confidence…" Noah leaned forward peering at Emma thinking that perhaps she was on to something.

"Go…on." Jake urged leaning forward. This bit of information seems to have sparked his interest too.

"Remember how Troy said that some of his dreams would keep him awake and how they startled him so bad?" Emma said.

"Yeah…I definitely remember him mentioning something like that," said Jake.

"I really think that those dreams he's been having were having a strong effect on him," Gia added.

"You guys really think so?" asked Jake.

"Definitely…what else could make Troy want to leave the team," Gia said with reassurance in tone.

"I would probably be scared out of my wits too if I was having dreams of creeps like Creepox too…" Jake said with a shudder.

"That's right…Troy did mention that most of his dreams involved Creepox…" Emma cried gripping Gia's hand.

"Gosh…I guess you do tend to use that noggin of yours…" Gia quipped with laughter. He cut his eyes over at her shaking his head. Noah gasped as a sudden thought came to mind. "Noah…what is it?" Emma called.

"Guys…the whole Creepox thing made me remember something…"

"What is it?!" Gia asked eagerly.

"While…Troy and I were on our way to find Creepox…something started happening to him…he fell to the ground like he was pain or something…and he started shouting as-if he were yelling at someone…"

"Are you serious dude?" Noah nodded; "It was so weird…it was like Troy was having a melt-down," he continued.

"But…who do you think he was shouting at?" Emma asked. Noah shrugged he honestly didn't know. "Wait…you said the Creepox thing reminded you of that incident right?" Gia inquired shifting her attention over to him.

"Yes…wait so do you think that his dreams could have something to do with that incident?" Noah inquired.

"Now…that you mentioned it I would think so," she stated. "Wait…" Jake started shifting his attention over to Gia, "What does Troy flipping out have to do with his dreams about Creepox?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out genius," Gia stated curtly rolling her eyes.

"Could it possible that maybe Troy was hallucinating?" Emma asked glancing around everyone.

"Yes…that is quite possible Em," said Noah in agreement. That was definitely a possibly that he didn't think of.

"Guys…I think we are finally getting somewhere in all this," Gia said.

"Definitely," Noah said shifting his thoughts back over to Troy's faithful battle with Creepox...

**Meanwhile**

"Vrak!" He turned away from his motherboard at the sound of his name. "I wonder what Admiral Malkor wants he can't see that I'm busy now!" Vrak growled stepping over to the main control room. "Sir Malkor you called for me?"

The brooding moth stepped over to him. Vrak remained mute thinking how menacing Malkor's presence was, something was up and from his demeanor he seemed really agitated.

"Vrak…take a look at this." He shifted his attention over towards the viewing scene. "Who are rather or rather what is that?" Vrak asked with curiosity.

"I was going to ask you the very same thing?" Vrak peered over at Malkor wondering what in the world he was getting at.

"Who is this creäture and who sent for him?"

"Sir Malkor, I assure you that I didn't call for that...thing."

Admiral Malkor shifted turning his attention back over to Vrak. "If it neither one of us called for him? Then who could it be?"

Vrak stepped closer to the screen watching the strange hornet looking creäture rampaging through downtown Harwood County.

"What's that on its back?" Malkor inquired.

Vrak leaned in closer…he couldn't make out what the large stumps were. "I think I know how we can find out." He started tapping some coördinates into his motherboard and watched it scan the creature's biomechanics. He watched eagerly as string of text started scrolling across the screen.

"I see…"

"Well…what it is?!" Admiral Malkor asked Vrak could sense the impatience in his tone.

He shifted back over to the screen forgetting that Malkor couldn't read his alien's vernacular language.

"That is Vespa a hornet alien from the planet Totsneho. This creäture special ability lies in his ability to scramble up its target with the antennae on his back."

"I see…" he answered turning to Vrak, "If neither one of us sent Vespa to Earth? Then how did it get here?"

"There is no telling Sir Malkor…I supposed that he came to this planet on his own."

"Yes…so it would seem."

"I will bring him back immediately…if that is what you wish."

"No, leave him be."

"It doesn't matter how or who sent him here." Admiral Malkor shifted his attention back over to the screen. "This creäture maybe just the key we need to " _crush_ " those wretched Power Rangers!" he bellowed wringing his fists high into the air.

"Keep an eye out on him!" Admiral Malkor ordered stepping out of the main control room.

"Curse you!" Vrak growled under his breath shifting his attention back over to the screen...

* * *

"I think we are definitely on the right track…" Gia stated.

"Yes…and I'm hoping that somehow we can find Troy and help him get his confidence back," Emma cheered.

Noah nodded in agreement, feeling grateful that they had managed to come up with some definitive proof to Troy's departure.

"Guys…how about we stop and celebrate this occasion with some froyo?"

"Great idea…Jake!" Emma cried.

"Awesome Jake…" Gia started reaching over for him, "you are so paying for them right?!" she said in playful tone.

He sighed "Sure."

A familiar beeping rang in Noah's back pocket. He glanced over at everyone feeling the instantaneous shift in everyone's demeanor. He swallowed hard jumping to his feet and on his cue they all ran out to the nearest exit. He sucked a long deep breath as he felt the dread in the pit of stomach. This was the moment that he had dreaded. Once they were out of earshot Noah nervously reached for his morpher, he could see the terror and panic in everyone's eyes as they awaited the news.

"Go head Gosei."

"Rangers…" started Tensou, "we've spotted one of the Warstars in rampaging in downtown!"

"We're on it!" He shut his morpher glancing around at his comrades. "Guys…ready?"

"I don't know…" Emma said glancing around.

He could hear the panic in her tone.

"It will tough without Troy…that's for sure," Gia said wrapping a comforting arm around her best friend.

Noah gritted his teeth stepping forward it was his time now to step up and be their leader. "This is going will be tough without Troy…but we have to do this and remember the vows we made to protect our planet no matter what the cost!"

He raised his fist high in the air "Earth's…" he trailed off. The others raised their fists in the air shouting " **Never Surrender**!" in unison.

" **IT'S MORPHIN TIME**!"

" **GO** … **GO** … **MEGAFORCE**!"

Leading the team down the alleyway Noah felt a rush of excitement, coursing through his veins as they headed into the imminent danger...

* * *

Troy stared ahead as he was walking along with Jayden. His words were on a constant continuous loop inside his head as they continued walking along the narrow pathway in silence.

"Troy?" Jayden called. Troy stopped turning to him wondering what else he could have to say to him.

Jayden glanced around, Troy could sense the shift in his demeanor something was amiss. "There is something I must give you."

He remained quiet wondering what he could have to give him. "Please take this."

Troy stared at the small red figurine wondering what it looked so familiar to him. He gasped realizing where he had seen it and suddenly in that instance he started seeing flashes of the war before his eyes.

"What is this?"

"It's a key."

"A key?" Troy inquired taking the key from Jayden. "Yes."

"But…why are you giving this to me?"

My friend…all will be revealed in due time," he stated wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't…understand…"

"You will soon enough."

"Troy…I'm sensing danger." Jayden shifted staring out into the cloudless skies.

Troy gripped his abdomen feeling a sharp stabbing pain in the pit of his stomach.

"It is nearby." He swallowed hard trying to fight the dread swelling inside.

Jayden turned his attention back over to him. "I know you're going through a lot right now…but your team…no your friends need you right now…they are counting you."

Troy shook his head shifting his attention over to the ground. "Troy…I know you will overcome whatever it is you are going through."

He felt that sweeping panic and guilt washing over him.

"I must be on my way…till we meet again…my friend." He looked up and saw that Jayden was gone.

Troy looked around…but there was no sign of Jayden anywhere it was almost as if he vanished into thin air. Troy stood there alone…he glanced down at the key contemplating on what he should do.

He sighed what if his friends were out there fighting…without him?

What would happen to them if he was not out there helping them?

Troy somehow mustered up the strength as he starting down the pathway. Although he wasn't sure if he was making the right decision he knew that he couldn't stand around and no nothing. He continued along the way hoping that Jayden's encouragement would spark his confidence...

* * *

Troy slowly trudged towards the command center. He swallowed hard that sickness in the pit of his stomach was slowly starting to abate. Heavy silence lingered in the air as he slowly made his way over towards the main control room. He felt the stark coldness as he stepped inside.

"TROY!"

"Tensou!" He watched the little robot scurrying over towards him. "I knew you would come back!" Tensou started frantically circling around him. He forged a slight smile, feeling happy that Tensou was at least glad to see him.

He was hoping that Master Gosei would give him the same type of reaction. "Gosei…"

"Troy."

"I'm…sorry for walking out on my duties…"

"Troy, I understand how difficult things are for you…"

"But, that tenacity that you have along with your ability to stay strong and composed is what has kept you grounded and focused on your mission."

He gave a slight nod in acknowledgement to Gosei's kind words…not sure at this particular moment how true they were. "Gosei…I'm not too sure what has happened to me…or why but I need to help my friends."

"Troy are you saying that you would like me to reinstate your leadership?"

Troy gripped the key in his hand trying his best to overcome the growing doubt. "Yes."

"Troy…are you positive that this is what you want to do?"

He stood there glancing over at the lines of his predecessors he could feel his body shaking. Troy knew that if there was a shred of uncertainty that he could be possibly be putting all of their lives at risk. He shut his eyes silently telling himself that he had to overcome this crippling fear and get out there and help his friends.

"Yes!" he answered as haughtily as he could.

"Here you are!"

Troy watched as both his morpher and power card appeared before him.

"Troy…I have faith in you and your destiny!"

"Troy…I will send the coördinates to you," Tensou cried frantically scurrying around his panel.

"Now…go and may the power protect you!"

"Thank…you Gosei...and Tensou!" He turned hurrying out of the command center anticipating the imminent battles one against the Warstars and the raging inside his head...

* * *

Spiriting head through downtown Troy tried his best to stay strong and composed not knowing what lay ahead awaiting for him out there in battle. As he came closer he started seeing his friends fighting some of the loogies.

"Just in time." But as he continued heading towards the imminent danger he suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain shooting around inside his head.

Troy stopped dead in his tracks. "My head!" he wailed feeling the pain becoming increasingly intense. He fell to his knees in agony. "Where is this pain coming from?!"

Those feeling of guilt and panic started sweeping over him. "I can't…let this…stop…me!" A deafening ringing started inside his head.

"Whatever this is…get out of my head!" Troy yelped gripping his fingers into the soft soil.

"I have to fight this!" The wringing inside his head started drowning out any and everything around him.

"I can fight this…" He could feel the dread growing deeper inside the pit of his stomach. Troy wrapped his head in his hands trying to hold back the tears he felt edging his eyes.

"Why is this happening to me?!"

"I…can't…do this…" He tried getting back to his feet but the crushing weight of his own guilt was some-how keeping him anchored to the ground.

" _Troy_?"

He glanced up into the cloudless blue skies trying to find the source of the familiar voice.

" _You can overcome this…have faith in yourself and your abilities_."

"Jayden?! Is that you?"

" _Troy_ … _get a grip on yourself_ … _your friends need you_."

He shifted his attention over towards the arena and saw his friends battling one of the Warstars, and from the looks of it they were having a difficult time managing control of the fight. A sharp pain started gnawing at his right temple. Troy cringed hard trying to his best to fight the swelling pain.

" _Troy you can do this._ "

"No…I can't!" The pain shifted over to his left temple. Troy gripped his head yelling out in agony.

" _Troy_ … _fight it! You have what it takes to fight this_!"

He sucked in a deep breath. "I can fight this…" Troy gritted his teeth as he tried getting back to his feet.

" _That's the spirit Troy_ … _fight it_."

Trying his best to shift his thoughts away from the sweltering pain Troy raised his fists high in the air. "I made a vow that I would defend this planet no matter what the costs!"

Ignoring the crushing guilt and pain Troy charged ahead.

" **IT'S MORPHIN TIME**!"

" **GO** … **GO** … **MEGAFORCE**!" he charged leaping high into the air as he transformed into the Megared ranger.

He landed right in the middle of the battlefield. He heard a collective gasps as he glanced around at all his friends. "Troy!" he heard Emma shriek.

He gripped his fists raising them high into the air. "I'm sorry for abandoning you and I promise to never leave this team again…and as for you!" he said turning his attention over towards the Warstar, "we made a vow as Earth's defenders that we never surrender and we will stop you from trying to destroy our planet!" Troy championed with vigor.

He stepped forward gathering his morpher summoning his dragonsword. Wielding his sword he charged forth feeling the rush of strength and resolve coursing through his body as he began his assault on the hornet Warstar...

* * *

"Cursive rangers!" Admiral Malkor cursed slamming his hands against his motherboard as both he and Vrak watched Vespa exploding into oblivion.

Malkor huffed wringing his winged fists widely in the air Vrak watched him till he disappeared behind the hexagonal wall inside control room. He turned his attention back over towards the screen recalling the fallen Warstar battle against the Power Rangers. This particular battle was interesting because Vrak wasn't expecting to see the red ranger. It was puzzling...not only was he present but it seemed like he had sudden surge in strength. He leaned against the wall so it would seem that he needed to come up with another way to divide and conquer their forces. He growled in fury wringing his fists high in the air shifting his thoughts over to Dream Snitcher.

"Perhaps that wretched worm's spell isn't as strong as he as I was giving him credit for!"

"I should go pay him a little visit…" Vrak strode out the main control making his way over to his space ship, but as he was setting the coördinates for planet Earth his internal sensors kept involuntarily recalling the battle and the red ranger's sudden surge in strength.

As he was preparing for launch Vrak stopped wondering if the red ranger had managed to find a way to break Dream Snitcher's spell.

**TBC**


End file.
